Guardians
by unknownlady
Summary: Kagome comes back from training stronger and with a sister. Who is this new woman and why is Sesshomaru interested in her. What new secrets are they hiding. IK,SessOC,MS
1. Chapter 14

Ok here's a new chapter. Please review.

Chapter 14

Miroku watched Jade leave and turned to Kagome. "What does she mean by different ways to travel and why did she have Sesshomaru's scent on her?"

Kagome errected a barrier to keep their conversation private. "What has she told you of her past Miroku?"

"She asked me not to say anything Kagome and I gave my word."

"I will explain then. Jade started her training when she was very young, but the problem was with each sensai new powers were revealed. Her powers grew until it was rumored of a young woman with powers and strength that rivaled Midoriko. That did not sit well with many youkai who then started to hunt her. All Jade wanted was to live in peace, but few gave her that option. She finally found a way to have something of a life and that was to put a concealing spell on her to hide her powerful aura and make her appear as a human with only enough power to get by." Miroku nodded his head to verify that was what he was told.

Everyone looked at Kagome in astonishment because they had never been told any of this.

"Good, but what I bet she didn't tell you was that many of her sensais were very powerful youkai. She learned many things from them and even found out she had enough energy to travel as they do by either turning herself into a sphere of energy or making a portal to where ever she desired to go. It took a long time for her to perfect this and now can do so with ease. What you felt was her opening a portal directly to her home. As for Sesshomaru's scent I'm sure you know that he's been paying regular visits to her."

"I see, is that where she was heading to earlier this evening?"asked Miroku.

Kagome sighed, "no Miroku there is another that has been watching her as well as Sesshomaru. He came to find out how big of a threat she is to him and to keep us safe she led him away from us."

"Who is the other Kagome?"

"Naraku," growled Inuyasha.

"Yes, but as usual he only sent a puppet of which she killed after telling him to go to hell."

"How does she know he's been watching her?"asked Sango.

"Jade is very sensitive to magic. Not only has he been using the saimyosho, but she has also felt the magic of Kanna's mirror. To tell the truth she actually expected him to approach her before now, especially after defeating Kagura."

"Kagome, why has she not told us of this?"asked Sango.

"Feh, the wench is deliberately drawing his attention to her so he won't notice how strong Kagome has gotten and try to attack her. She wouldn't let me tell any of you, but Kagome already knew,"grumbled Inuyasha.

Kagome glared at him. "She does this to protect everyone. If he's worried about the power she may possess than all he will see in mine is a slight increase. He will still see us as nothing, but an annoyance and not a threat. His focus will be on Jade."

"I must admit that is very clever of her,"said Miroku. "But that is also very dangerous especially if he decided to attack her."

Kagome looked at them with a seriousness they had never seen before. "She's counting on him coming for her soon. It has been made clear that she wants nothing to do with him and he should consider her a threat. She went as far as to tell him not to send his puppets that they were a waste of her time and to confront her in person. She will allow him to think he can defeat her to lure him into the final battle. If he thinks that he can get his hands on the shikon and her in the end it will draw him to her even faster."

Inuyasha watched her,"how is that going to work? He has the heart of Onigumo and he loves Kikyo." He did not want to bring up the dead miko, but he saw little choice and watched for the sadness that normally appears at the mention of her name. What he saw was no emotions at all and he knew she was truly over what had happened. He would have to speak to her soon or any future that he now knew he wanted with her would be gone and so would she.

Kagome no longer cared about Kikyo. When she found out that she was Midoriko's reincarnation instead she finally came to terms with the dead miko and Inuyasha. "He may have Onigumo's heart and that is the heart that still loves her. However, it is not Onigumo's heart that is causing the interest in Jade, but the heart of Naraku himself." Everyone looked at her completely stunned.

"How do you know this Kagome,"asked Miroku.

"Jade has been able to feel the conflicting souls withing him." She held her hand up when she anticipated his next question. "I don't know how she accomplished this Miroku I just know she did." She watched everone as the thought about what she had said. "it's late and I'm going to meditate for a little while before I go to sleep." She stood and walked to a small clearing close by and looked at the stars.

Inuyasha followed her and found her standing with her eyes closed and face turned to the stars. She was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen with the wind gently blowing her hair revealing her slender neck. His heart beat faster and his blood rushed through his veins. How he wished he could pull her into his arms and beg her forgiveness for his stupidity and tell her what was truly in his heart. He stood by the woman he knew he loved,but could not tell her and waited for her to acknowled him.

"Is there something wrong Inuyasha?"she asked softly without opening her eyes.

He sat done and waited for her to join him. "When this is over will you ever come back? I know that you plan to leave with Jade, but I don't know where she comes from or where you will be going."

"I will still come and visit everyone." She turned from him and continued to stare at the stars. Kikyo is near Inuyasha and has come searching for you. Kagome looked at him with eyes hard as stone. "I don't care what you do with her Inuyasha, but I do ask that you say nothing about Jade or my training. You may trust her, but I most certainly don't."

He saw the gleam in her eyes that spoke of severe consequences should he go against her request. "I promise not to say anything."

"You have promised me many things Inuyasha and when Kikyo comes around they are forgotten." She saw the shame in his eyes, but she had to make him understand how important this was. "I want your word as a son of Inutaisho and a Western prince."

He was completely stunned at her request. "What."

"This way I know your honor will not allow you to break this oath at anytime. You must understand this if for Jade's safety as well as mine."

Inuyasha saw the pleading in her eyes. "I give you my word as second son of Inutaisho and as a Western prince that I will not speak of your sister or your training." He could see the relief in her eyes and was disappointed that she turned from him. As he was watching her a soul stealer passed in front of him calling him to their mistress. "Please stay here Kagome I won't be long."

Kagome looked at him over her shoulder and slightly nodded her head. "I will wait for a little while, but I will not wait long."

Inuyasha ran following the scent of earth and bone. There she was standing by a small stream with her soul stealers bringing her the souls of dead maidens to sustain her body of clay. When she looked at him all he saw was hatred in her cold brown eyes. He could finally see the difference between them now and followed the advice that Jade had wisely given to follow his heart. Although Kikyo had been his first love, he now realized it was not love, but loneliness that drew them together. "Why have you called me Kikyo?"

She looked at the young man that once held her heart. The love she once felt when she was alive was now replaced by the hatred that kept her living. "I have come to see if you are ready to go to hell with me."

"I'm sorry Kikyo, but I won't be going to hell with you ever. I will keep my promise and avenge your death, but I wish to live."

Kikyo glared hard at him. "It's my reincarnation isn't it. Does that girl mean more to you than I do?"she hissed.

"Please try to understand Kikyo I cared a great deal for you, but I now know that we were drawn together by our loneliness and desire to be accepted by another and not by love. I have found love with Kagome who cares for me as I am and doesn't care if I'm a half breed. I am going to do everything I can to earn her love and trust again."

She was furious that he was choosing a copy over her. "I understand Inuyasha, but you remember your promise to protect me. You are the one who made that promise not I."

"I will keep my promise to you and kill Naraku, but I won't go to hell with you. I'm sorry." He turned to leave and heard her chuckle.

"I honestly hope you don't think I'm just going to give up. You will go to hell with me and I shall have my revenge." Her soul stealers wrapped themselves around her small frame and carried her away.

Inuyasha had been gone longer than he thought. He wanted to talk more to Kagome and instead found her lying on the grass asleep. His breath caught when he looked at her. She looked like an enchantress with her hair flowing around her body and pale skin glowing in the moonlight. Her silk gown that she wore nightly showed some of her long legs and made his blood boil at the sight of her. He bent down and gently picked her up holding her body close to his. Inuyasha was slightly surprised when she snuggled closer to his warmth and whispered his name. At this moment he felt a surge of hope as he looked at the beauty in his arms. As he returned to camp he reluctantly put her down on her bedding. He jumped to the tree branch above her to keep watch over camp and the woman he loves. 'I have to tell her soon,' he thought as he drifted into a light sleep.

Please review.This is getting very depressing with no one reviewing. I do appreciate those that have, but would love to hear more.


	2. Chapter 11

Thanks for the great reviews. I appreciate them.

Chapter 11

Sesshomaru was still angry. The wench would not leave his mind to give him even a moments peace since their meeting. Even when he closed his eyes all he could see was her beautiful face and the green eyes that changed from the color of the jade she was named for to a hard dark emerald when enraged. Noone had ever stood up to him as she did and he was infuriated that she didn't show fear. Who was she really because no human could display the power she did. He intended to find out and nothing would stop him. Then he caught it the scent of lavender after a rain, her scent, he would confront her now.

Jade knew he was coming and sat waiting patiently in a small field of white flowers watching the fireflys dance all around her. He would be her any minute now and she began to prepare herself mentally for the meeting.

There she was and Sesshomaru had to hold back a low growl as ahe looked upon the woman that resembled a fallen angel. She was breathtaking sitting in a sea of white blossoms with the fireflys dancing all around her and lighting up in her midnight hair. Her eyes sparkled as she watched them dance,seemingly, just for her. She looked at him and he was lost in the vision she made. He mentally shook himself and started to walk towards her.

Jade watched him come closer and judged his mood. She could feel the waves of irritation coming from him, but also slight attraction. 'Ok, thats definately unexpected,'she thought. He stood in front of her as she remained where she was also watching him. "Good Evening Lord Sesshomaru. I assume you where looking for me."

"I want to know who and what you are?"

"I told you at our last encounter. I am Jade and a miko."

"Where do you come from?"

"A village close to the mountains that no longer exists,"she answers.

"How is it that you are so skilled and powerful?"

"I imagine like any other. I have been trained for as long as I can remember and have had many different sensais. Is that not how you became skilled and powerful? If there is an easier way I'd love to know."

She was taunting him now and he did not like it. "Your answers are vague and I don't believe you are human. You have to much power to be human."

"Believe what you want, but I was **born **human."

He could not detect a lie in that statement, but she was still hiding something. "What are you hiding?"

"My secrets are my own and no concern of yours. Do not push to far or this conversation is over Lord Sesshomaru."

"You deny a lord his answers."

"I deny anyone who meddles in my personnal affairs especially when it doesn't concern them."

"You do realize I could kill you in an instant for your disobedience."

"I realize you could try, but I'm not easily gotten rid of." She stood to face him. "I have answered as many personnal questions as I'm going to and it is getting late."

Sesshomaru just watched as she gracefully stood and could no longer deny she was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. He'd been trying to deny it ever since he had first seen her face several days ago. Her silver gown left her shoulders bare except for two thin straps and sleeves that flowed gracefully. The silk showed off all of her perfect curves and he couldn't help notice the fullness of her breasts and the way moreof her creamy thighs showed when the wind blew in the right direction. Her hair blew gently around hr body showing her slender neck and felt his blood stir and heat from the goddess in front of him. "Where do you think your going?"

"I often enjoy taking a short walk to clear my mind it helps me to sleep easier."

"You walk at night unarmed with youkai who would kill you for pleasure. You are a very foolish human indeed."

"Oh, I'm never unarmed. I can call upon my weapons at any time and if I'm not mistaken you are one of the dangerous youkai that would love to kill me. The only reason you haven't is because your curiosity won't allow it. At least not yet."

"What makes you so sure I won't just kill you?"

"You are an intelligent man and like the others you want to know how powerful I am and if you could actually use me to your benefit. I will tell you as I told them, I have enough of my own duties to attend to and I will not be used by anyone."

Sesshomaru growled low and dangerously. "What others?"

Jade watched as he took on a deadly aura and slowly gathered her power in case of attack. "There have been many others over the years who have sought me out for different reasons. Some sought to control me by force, others thought they could control me if they were my mate and some sought me for council."

Sesshomaru went rigid at how many others may have tried to use her. He wasn't a fool. He had seen the battle with Kagura and was impressed at the ease in which she dispatched the wind witch. It only made him more determined to discover her origins. "So why do you travel with the half breed's group now?"

"If Naraku were to gain control of the shikon's powers to you really think that he'd stop at wishing to be a full demon? He wants to control everything and if that happens he will destroy all of Japan. I won't allow that to happen." She looked at the sky and noticed that the sun would rise in a few more hours. "It's late and I wish to get a few hours sleep so good night Lord Sesshomaru."

"I'm not done with you yet."

Jade looked at him. "I am done answering your questions for the night and tomorrow I will resume my training."

He couldn't believe she turned her back to him, again. The only thing he could see was red as he spun her around slamming her back against a tree and held her hands above her head. He pressed his own body against hers to keep her from moving and couldn't help, but notice how she molded perfectly to his body. "You will not turn your back on me wench."

Jade was also now beyond furious not only had he thrown her into a tree, but he was trying to dominate her by pressing his body into hers. "I warned you last time abut disrespecting me,"she growled. The power she had gathered exploded from her body and threw him onto the other side of the clearing. She watched him flip gracefully in the air to land on his feet.

He watched as her eyes glowed silver with her rage. Her hair and gown blew furiously around hr body showing more of her body and he groaned at the sight. The power and defiance she showed only made him want to dominate and bend her to his will more. He had lost control when she turned her back to him and wondered how she managed to stir emotions in him when no other in centuries had been able to.

He had managed to piss her off again. She slowly walked towards him with her hands fisted in fury at her sides. "Who in the hell do you think you are? You may have every demoness in Japan throwing themselves at your feet, but all seven levels of hell will freeze before I do. You are lucky that Kagome hopes that you and Inuyasha will mend your differences or I would have blown you to the other side of Japan. This meeting is over."

He watched as she left again and waited for the barrier to fall. 'Don't think you get rid of me that easily Jade. You will bend to me. I only have to find your weakness. She is not afraid of me so force will not get the answers I seek. I will find another way.' He walked into the shadow and disappeared with a slight grin on his face. 'Never have I had a challange like this. It will prove interesting,' he thought.

Everyone at camp felt the power burst and was jerked from their sleep. They looked at Kagome when she groaned while putting her head in her hands. "Why does he have to keep pissing her off?" She looked at Inuyasha,"it's a genetic thing isn't it. That all men in your family just have to piss women off as much as possible. I swear sometimes you get some sort of sick pleasure from it."

Inuyasha narrowd his eyes at her. "What the hell is that supposed to mean and what the fuck was that?"

"That was Sesshomaru pissing off Jade. It's a good thing I asked her not to hurt him to bad. I swear you two are more alike than you realize."

"The hell we are. I'm nothing like that bastard,"yelled Inuyasha.

"Whatever Inuyasha. I'm going to calm her down before she changes her mind and decides to kill him anyway," said Kagome.

"I'll go with you,"said Sango.

They found Jade walking near a small lake trying to calm down mumbling about baka dogs and needing a leash. Kagome started laughing which earned her a glare from Jade. "Sorry, what happened this time?" Of course after Jade told them about her new encounter with the Lord of the West both women were shocked. "Are you sure that he was pissed and doesn't have his sights set on you?"asked Jade.

Sango looked at Jade. "He is a lord, Jade, he isn't used to being denied anything and your defiance could be seen as a challenge. He will try to make you submit to him."

"I know Sango. That's what tonight was about, but if he thinks I'll give in he's in for a shock. He'll be more determined now too." She looked t the sky. "It'll be sunrise soon lets get a little sleep. It's going to be a long day." Everyone got up and returned to camp unaware of how right Jade was.


	3. Chapter 20

Thank you to everyone who has review.

aeria147-here's the new chapter you asked for hope you like it

iliketo sleep-here's some fighting for you-enjoy

Chapter 20

Inuyasha and Kagome took the lead followed by Sango and Miroku with everyone else trailing behind. Jade was humming softly while listening to Shippo who was perched on her shoulder. "I've trained the whole time you were gone Aunt Jade."

"Is that so, your doing well in the dream realm Shippo I'm very proud of you."

Shippo radiated happiness with at her praise. "Aunt Jade when will you teach me to make portals like you do?"

Jade looked at her nephew. "It takes an incredible amount of energy to do that Shippo, but once you get older and stronger I'll teach you." Jade smiled as he happily jumped from her shoulder to tell his mother of her promise.

Sesshomaru was curious about why the fox kit called her aunt. "How is it you became aunt to a fox kit?"

"Kagome adopted Shippo some time ago and while she was with me training I adopted her as my sister. So by doing this I gained a sister and nephew."

"So you were her trainer. I wondered how she learned so quickly and there is also the fact that she looks much older than the last time I saw her. She has gained years of experience since our last encounter."

Jade looked at him with a smirk. "Well thats an interesting way to say since I tried to kill her last. As for her training I brought her to my home that contained a special time barrier. For every year that passed on the inside of the barrier only a day passed on the outside."

If it had been any other youkai you would have seen astonishment on their face, but he managed to keep his cold facade. However if someone knew what to look for you could see a brief flash of respect in his eyes. "You mentioned dream realm training to the kit. What were you speaking of?"

"When I found Kagome I brought her to a dream realm to start her initial training before I brought her to my home. I train Shippo in the same way as does Kagome when I can't. It's easier that way because it doesn't interfere with their daily travels."

"You started training her before you actually met her," Sesshomaru asked. "Why would you do something so foolish?"

Jade just kept walking. "I had my reasons Lord Sesshomaru."

Rin watched how her lord and the beautiful woman spoke to each other. She had never seen him speak to anyone as much as he spoke to her. She sped up to walk beside Jade and waited to be noticed.

Jade knew she was there and smiled at her. "What can I do for you Rin?"

"Lady Jade were do you come from?"

"I come from a village that no longer exists Rin. It was in the mountains and was destroyed by demons who didn't like them."

Rin saw the sadness in her eyes as she spoke of her fallen village and reached up to hold her hand. "I lost my family and village to demons too. I was even killed by wolves, but Lord Sesshomaru brought me back to life with his sword."

"Is that so." She saw the happiness in the young girls eyes. "I'm very glad that he saved you Rin because you keep Lord Sesshomaru from being lonely."

"Lord Sesshomaru is never lonely when he's with me."

Jade smiled and tightened her grip on the girl's hand. "I'm sure he isn't Rin."

Sesshomaru was astounded at how quickly they accepted each other. 'She is very good with children,' he couldn't help but think and quickly pushed that thought away. They were heading west when suddenly both Jade and Kagome stopped dead in their tracks.

Kagome looked at Jade and nodded her head. Jade came to stand by her side and the two of them walked away from the others to a small opening in the woods. They stood waiting for the enemy they sensed coming and formed their weapons. Both women this time were holding twin swords.

The others had followed them and noticed that they were waiting for something. Inuyasha never having much patience was the first to yell. "Whats going on?"

Kagome turned to him with a grin. "We're going to work off a little stress."

"What are you talking about?"

Now it was Jade's turn to answer. "It seems that Naraku was not happy with my answer and has decided to attack us. He's testing our strength or should I say mine."

Sesshomaru watched the two women as they mentally prepared themselves for battle. He was about to tell Rin to run for cover when a barrier surrounded the children. He saw Jade look at the kit and they seemed to have a silent conversation as the kit nodded his head in understanding. He drew his own small sword and took a protective stance in front of Rin.

Jade saw Sesshomaru tense as the barrier surrounded the children. "The barrier will protect them and Shippo will stay on guard to protect Rin. No one has ever gotten past one of my barriers so she will stay safe." Sesshomaru only nodded his head in acknowledgement. She turned her attention back to where the threat was coming from and suddenly there where dozens of youkai coming at them. Jade and Kagome ran into battle ready to release their frustrations on the youkai.

Everyone was in their own battle when Jade felt the prescence of another puppet. She looked around to find him on a small overhang watching the battle. She was distracted by a pain filled scream and turned to find Miroku wounded badly with Sango protecting him. The youkai surrounding her were immediately purified as tendrils of her power wrapped around her friends and they were thrown into the barrier with the children. Kagome looked up to see Jade starting to levitate and her hair blow wildly around her body.

"Oh shit," Kagome whispered and immediately poured more power into the barrier.

"What is she doing wench," asked Sesshomaru.

Kagome smirked at him. "If I were you Lord Sesshomaru I'd watch closely because your about to see Jade get pissed off."

Sesshomaru growled at her insolence and turned his attention to the woman now levitating ten feet above the ground. She had a lavender glow surrounding her body as her hair blew wildly with her power growing and her arms held out straight from her body. When her eyes opened they were also glowing lavender.

"You dare attack and injure those under my protection. For this you will be punished with no hope of redemption." Her body pulsed and with each pulse came a wave of purification that turned every youkai it touched to dust. As the waves touched the barrier instead of puifying it healed all of their wounds. Jade slowly lowered herself to the gound calling the shikon shards the attackers possed to herself and instantly purified them. She opened her eyes to find everyone, but two gaping at her. Jade slowly walked to them giving the shards to Kagome to add with the others and bent to check Miroku's wounds.

Kagome looked up from her jewel and asked. "How far?"

Jade knew she was asking how far out she let the waves of purity reach,"only two miles and only ones seeking our death."

Inuyasha couldn't contain himself, "what the hell are you talking about and what was that?"

Jade stood to face him, "that Inuyasha was the purity wave. It puirifies everything in its path. As to what we were talking about I let the waves puify everything for a two mile radius, but I limited it only to those that came to kill us."

"What are you to be able to do that," screamed Jaken. The only answer he received was a gentle smile.

They had all seen everything and now Miroku had even more questions for the beautiful woman. He sat up looking around and noticed that the youkai had all been turned to dust. "Jade how can you control such power and why have you never told us you could do this?" They all looked to her for answers.

"I told you before Miroku that I had never found a true limit to my power and my control comes from constant training. The reason I never said anything is because I have never needed to use it, but I will not allow any of you to be permanently harmed."

Miroku looked at her once again. "Kagome asked how far so I'm assuming you can extend your powers further." She nodded her head in confirmation and decided to ask. "How far can they reach."

"Far enough, Miroku."

"Why the hell didn't you tell us this before," yelled Inuyasha.

"Do you have any idea how many youkai would hunt me down. It was hard enough the first time to throw them off track." She sighed and sat down. "You know what it's like to be hunted Inuyasha and hated for what you are. I was hunted by those that wanted my dead, those who wished to use me for their own purposes and many more who wanted me as their mate willing or not. No matter where I went I was hunted by youkai and humans. If I had told you of this power what would you have done?"

"It would have helped in battle."

"It takes a lot of energy and controlling it to not harm innocents is even harder. Do not make the mistake of thinking it's easy."

The look in his eyes softened. "I wouldn't ask this of you Jade unless there was no other way out." He thought for a minute and looked at her again. "The display you showed Naraku will make him want your power even more now won't it."

She saw the worry in his eyes and wanted to lie, but couldn't. "More than likely he'll want my abilities even more, but he'll have to come for me himself. I will not waste my time with his puppets." She rose to her feet only to find Rind had come to her side out of concern. Jade looked at her and smiled softly. "Don't worry little one I won't ever let him touch you."

"Are you ok Lady Jade?"

"Yes honey I'll be fine."

Miroku was worried about her and the amount of power she had displayed. "You must be exhausted Jade maybe we should rest for the night."

"I'm fine Miroku it takes more energy to open a portal than for what I did today." She stopped and looked to the sky and after a wave of her hand continued on her way.

Sesshomaru listened as she grumbled about damn hanyou's that won't stop watching her and that she needed to destroy that mirror. He made a mental note to ask her about that later.

It was a few hours later when they stopped for the night to rest. The girls took their nightly bath with the children included. After they were asleep Jade got up for her nightly routine and wandered a short distance away.

Sesshomaru followed her to where she was practicing her katanas. He watched her grace as she twirled both blades with amazing speed. He was also mesmorized by her skill and the twists and turns her body made while never stopping her blades. When she finished he saw the light sheen of sweat on her body making her skin glow in the moonlight. Her energy receded and with that her swords disappeared. She sat down gently lifting her face to the stars and closed her eyes.

"Are you going to watch me all night Lord Sesshomaru? I'm afraid that everyone constantly watching me is beginning to get irritating."

He came to sit beside her and noticed she never opened her eyes and her head was still tilted back allowing him to see the creamy flesh of her neck. Gods how he wanted to taste her remembering the kiss from the previous night. "Who has been watching you?"

"Besides you. There has also been Naraku who watches me through Kanna's mirror like today after the battle or through his insects. Then there's Miroku and Inuyasha who are like you and curious to know how much power I may have. Sometimes Miroku is a little to curious."

"The hand gesture you made earlier today mumbling about hanyous always watching was Naraku."

"Yes he was using Kanna's mirror again. He forced me to show him more of my power knowing he hadn't seen the extent of it. Like you he wants to know what I'm capable of."

"You never answered the monk about how far you can use your purification wave."

"Your right and I won't tell you either. My abilities are my concern and no one else's. I am curious why you haven't attacked me yet as you usually do."

"The half breed's wench requested my vow to not attack any of your companions."

"I see. I would watch calling her wench though she is nearly as skilled as I am and she is your brother's future mate."

"Half brother."

Jade looked at him with determination. "It doesn't matter if it's half or full blooded brother. The blood of your father runs in both your veins. You condem you father for loving a human, but when it comes to love it matters not the race. You see human emotions as a weakness, but in Inuyasha's case it means strength. It is his love for Kagome and his friendship for the others that gives him the strength to fight with more power than he knew he ever had. It is his feelings that have given him the ability to master the tetsuiga." She stood looking down at him. "Whether or not you know it even you have feelings toward humans. Rin loves you and looks to you as a father figure. Your protect and care for her even if you don't realize this is a form of caring."

Sesshomaru glared at her, "emotions are for the weak."

Jade looked at him with sympathy. "The true weakness is to never show your emotions to anyone. I hope one day you see this. I have more work to catch up on and will return in the morning. Good night Lord Sesshomaru."

He was seething with anger as he watched her disappear right before his eyes. 'How dare she speak to me that way. What does she know of strength and weaknesses. She knows nothing of my life or duties,' he thought. He stood looking at the sky one last time taking in the fading scent of the woman who had constantly invaded his thought and returned to camp.

Hope you enjoyed the new chapter. I want to thank those that reviewed for the incredible and inspiring review. Please keep reading and reviewing. If this doesn't get at least 10 reviews I'll be very disappointed.


	4. Chapter 15

I want to thank those that reviewed the story. They were great and a great deal to me.

Chapter 15

He couldn't take his eyes off of her. She was everything he ever wanted so why hadn't he seen it earlier. There was always an attraction to her ever since the first time he had seen her, but when Kikyo was brought back it just complicated everything. Now he knew who he wanted and was going to make sure she knew it too. Jade would be back in a few days so maybe they could stay here and he could just spend time with her. It would be light soon he realized and silently leapt from his resting spot and started to leave when a whisper stopped him.

"Where are you going Inuyasha?" asked Shippo softly so he wouldn't wake anyone.

He smirked at the kit, "I'm going to hunt do you wanna come?" He could see the excitement in his eyes at the thought of coming along and chuckled lightly.

"I would love to come and I can help catch something too." He happily untangled himself from his mother's embrace to perch himself on the hanyou's shoulder.

Kagome woke up to find Shippo missing and was looking around to find Inuyasha gone as well. She started rolling up her sleeping bag expecting to leave after breakfast. Her other companions were starting to stir as well and she noticed that Miroku was inching closer to Sango. She grinned, 'he's going to get it.' Then she noticed that even in sleep Sango was growling at the lecher to keep his hands to himself and had her hand tightening on her boomerang. Kagome couldn't stop chuckling at the picture they made. Then it happened, he made contact and was getting his morning Sango grope and in retaliation he was immediately knocked unconscious by a furious demon slayer threatening to kill him.

Sango was jolted from sleep once again with the familiar feeling of a hand rubbing her ass. She immediately grabbed her hirakotsu and knocked him unconscious. "Stupid lecher, I really don't know why I let him live. I should just cut that hand off completely. It would save me a lot of trouble and groping. Sango was still grumbling to herself and finally noticed that Kagome was laughing at her. "What are you laughing at?"

Kagome looked up to see the furious slayer had turned her attentions on her and choked back her laughter,"nothing at all Sango." Kagome watched her friend as she still grumbled while getting the camp fire going to cook breakfast.

Sango could still feel the laughter coming from her friend in waves. "I really wish he'd grope you instead of me every morning. He can't say he's cursed because Jade removed it and he's still a lecher." She looked up when she heard Kagome chuckling and noticed the mischief in her eyes as well. "Ok, what are you thinking about." Kagome came and whispered in her ear as she listened and her smile grew. They were both giggling when Miroku woke up and noticed the looks in their eyes.

"What's going on ladies,"he asked.

"Oh, nothing you need to worry about Miroku," said Kagome.

"Ok, if you say so." The look in their eyes however, warned him to be careful. They had something going on and he knew it. Just then Inuyasha and Shippo returned with a few rabbits.

"Hey mom," greeted Shippo. "I'm glad your awake look at the rabbits we caught and I caught two of them."

"That's great Shippo," Kagome said as she looked at her son with pride. She looked at Inuyasha who was also holding a few rabbits as well and gave him a heart warming smile. "Thank you, Inuyasha for letting him hunt with you."

"Feh, someone has to teach the runt so I might as well," he blushed at her praise and quickly hid it.

Kagome stood with her water bottles getting ready to go fill them for the day. As she passed Inuyasha she stopped, "thank you Inuyasha for teaching Shippo what I can't." She stood on her toes and kissed his cheek before leaving a red hanyou to complete her morning task.

He couldn't believe it Kagome kissed him, sure she had once before at Kaguya's castle,but that was different. The others were staring at him with grins on their faces which only further embarrassed him. Inuyasha tossed the rabbits to Sango and Miroku, who had a lecherous grin on his face, before walking in the direction that Kagome had headed. He found her bending over filling the water bottles and couldn't help, but notice the position she was in as his blood rushed to his loins.

Kagome knew he was there and was surprised to sense his arousal as well. She looked behind her to see longing and desire in his eyes for a brief moment before he covered it up. "Is something wrong Inuyasha?"

"No, we're going to stay here for a few days to wait for Jade. That way the wench won't have to look for us." He turned to leave and felt Kagome join him. He was racking his brain trying to think of a way to spend time with her when he got an idea. "Will you spar with me tonight?" he asked without looking at her.

"Yes, I will."

While Inuyasha was thinking of ways to get Kagome alone Jade was having problems of her own. She was sitting at a large desk made of cherry wood with a white marble top that was currently stacked with letters and paperwork. She stood to stretch out her muscles that were starting to ache after sitting for so long. She wore an ankle length light green silk dress that had a modest neck line with tight sleeves only coming to above her elbows. The bodice was form fitting with it flaring out slightly at the hip. On each side and in the front and back were slits for easy movement. Jade looked out of her window into the beautiful gardens wishing she had time for a stroll, but knew there was to much to do. She looked around her office that had shelves from floor to ceiling filled with books and scrolls of all sorts. There were skins on the floor under her desk to help keep the cold away. There were many windows to let in light as well as lanterns placed around the room for light at night. There was a large fireplace to keep warm in the winter, but was rarely lit because it seldom ever got cold. She turned back to her desk ready to take on another stack when someone came in. "Hello, Hitomi. What can I do for you?"

She smiled at her mistress. "I brought you some tea milady."

"Thank you very much Hitomi. You always seem to know what I need even before I do." She looked at the young woman who had waist length powder blue hair with navy streaks, deep blue eyes with silver flecks and a gentle face. She wore a knee length silver dress with no sleeves and a low back. Behind her were a pair of wings that were a deep blue matching her eyes with silver and powder blue feathers and were fifteen feet tip to tip when fully opened. She was holdinga tray with tea and fresh fruit.

"It's no trouble milady. You've been at your desk all morning." She watched as Jade drank her tea for a moment. "When will you and Lady Kagome be coming home to stay?"

"I'll be coming home soon, but if things go well then Kagome will be staying with the Western Prince."

Hitomi's eyes went wide,"Lord Sesshomaru?"

"No, Lord Inuyasha the younger of the brothers."

Hitomi was giggling. "Lord Inuyasha is so cute and his ears are adorable I'm sure Lady Kagome could definately keep him in line." She looked at Jade with pure mischief. "What of Lord Sesshomaru have you met him yet?"

"Yes, I have," she said not opening her eyes.

"Is he as handsome as he looks through the realm mirrors?"

Jade looked at her then with curiosity. "Yes, he's very handsome as well as arrogant and believes that no other that walks upon the earth is as worthy or powerful as he."

"Well, it sounds like you'll be taking another arrogant Lord down a few notches or should I say that you already have." Hitomi was chuckling.

"Why do I get the feeling you've been spying on me Hitomi? Why have you been looking through the realm mirrors? They are only supposed to be used to make sure the realm of the living and dead are in balance and safe."

She was out right laughing now. "I couldn't help but check up on my favorite ladies. Besides I don't need the realm mirrors to know how much you hate arrogant, holier than thou Lords. I've seen you knock them off their pedestals enough to know it wouldn't take long to rub you the wrong way."

Jade was chuckling now too, "you know me to well Hitomi."

Hitomi was still smiling. "I'll let you get back to your work now." She turned to levae and stopped at the door looking over her shoulder. "I've seen the way Lord Sesshomaru looks at you and I can honestly say he thinks about you quite alot as well. I don't think he intends to let you get away from him milady."

Jade looked at her and smiled, but said nothing returning to her work.

Thanks again for the great reviews and please keep them coming.


	5. Chapter 27

Hope you enjoy the new chapter. I don't own Inuyasha.

Chapter 27

Sesshomaru returned to camp to find his mate already asleep. He gently cradled her in his arms and grinned as he thought of ways to torture her. 'If you think that your safe then you are very mistaken,' he thought as he too drifted into a light sleep.

The next morning Kagome woke up to see everyone still sleeping and Miroku's hand, even in sleep, about to grope Sango. What made her chuckle even more was the grip she had on her hirokotsu warning said monk to stay the hell away from her. Suddenly Miroku's hand made contact and Sango was startled from sleep with a familiar hand rubbing her bottom. Everyone was woken with the all to familiar screams of hentai and a furious slayer. Kagome just chuckled some more before giving her mate a chaste kiss and starting breakfast. While everyone ate she looked to her sister in silent question and at her nod she smiled slightly knowing that telling the others was not going to be pleasant. After everyone was finished and the dishes put away she sat down and waited for the others to get comfortable. "We will have two visitors today and we don't want anyone to attack them."

"Who's coming Kagome?" asked Miroku.

Kagome looked at them and prepared herself for the explosion. "Kagura and Kanna will be coming Miroku. Jade and I have decided to free them from Naraku which will mean two less enemies."

"How in the hell do you know that Kagome. They have tried to kill us enough times and now you want to free them," said Inuyasha.

Kagome glared at her mate. "They are slaves Inuyasha and have no choice. Everyone deserves a second chance and nothing will change our minds. Jade and I have already made our decision."

"How do you know they won't still side with Naraku and attack us."

"Because I want nothing more than to see him dead. We will not attack the ones to give us our freedom."

Everyone but Jade and Kagome immediately turned and went into a defensive stance at seeing the two they were discussing in front of them. "I'm glad you made it here so quickly Kagura it makes things easier for us," said Jade.

"You said you could free us from Naraku."

Jade just smiled at her. "So I did." She started to walk away and looked over her shoulder to make sure they wee following. She led them to a small clearing not far from camp so she and Kagome would have plenty of room to work. "I wish to know what you would do with your freedom."

"I will go wherever the wind takes me and live."

"Before Kagome and I grant your wish I would like your word that you won't go around killing innocents. We will not be responsible for you slaughtering others and if you do the freedom we grant you will immediately be taken away and you will be sent to hell."

Kagura looked at her. "You have our word all we want is to live in peace."

Jade looked at Kagome and nodded her approval. Both women closed their eyes and started to glow. Their wings stretched and they could be heard softly chanting. Everyone could feel the power coming off of them in waves and watched as their hair and clothes lifted to fly around their bodies. Kagura and Kanna watched as the guardians chanted and rapidly increased their power. Their auras went from soft and calm to brilliant and fierce when they suddenly lifted off of the ground to hover above them. After a few more moments both women raised their arms to the sky where a large ball of energy formed between them. It was time they thought before turning to look at Kagura and Kanna with glowing eyes and hurled the energy directly at them. The women didn't have time to move before they were thrown to the ground from the force that hit them.

The guardians slowly walked over to the pair to help them up. Kagura glared at them before she stopped and placed a hand on her chest feeling her heart beat. She quickly looked to Kanna to almost have her heart stop at the smile on her sister's face. Kagura reached a shaky hand out to touch her and see if she was seeing things before looking to Jade and Kagome with questions evident in her eyes.

"We gave you your freedom and gave Kanna the feelings she desired so badly. She is a true child now. Take care of her and raise her well."

Kagura looked at both of them and nodded her head. "I will and if you ever have need of me I will come."

Jade looked at her with the utmost seriousness. "If you are in need of us we will know as you will know if we need you. There was a bond formed between us. All you need to do is concentrate and call our names and we will know."

"I understand and I will help if I am needed. I will stand by you side to defeat Naraku. I want to be there when he is destroyed." Her eyes burned with hatred as she spoke of he creator. As she was speaking she noticed that both of them seemed to be staggering a little. "Are you alright?"

Kagome smiled at her reassuringly. "It took a great deal of power and magic to free you and even more to give Kanna her feelings. We need to rest for a little while to regain our strength." Kagome then looked at her mate and fainted. Inuyasha caught her before she hit the ground and cradled her closely to his chest.

Sesshomaru looked at his mate and saw the fatigue in her eyes. He came to her side and picked her up bridal style holding her close. His heart melted at the brief smile she gave him before she too fell unconscious. Sesshomaru looked at Kagura and Kanna to see the confusion in the wind witch's eyes as she watched them together. "You may stay as long as you do not attack anyone here. If you do you forfeit your life."

Kagura watched as Sesshomaru picked Jade up tenderly and was curious why until she saw her hair fall to reveal a mating mark. She smirked and making the taiyoukai look at her. "Naraku will be furious. You have taken the immortal he wants as your mate. He is obsessed with her and her power and constantly watched her through Kanna's mirror trying to find a weakness so that he could obtain her. When she revealed her true form his lust only increased."

Sesshomaru looked at her coldly. "That creature will never touch my mate. I will kill him first."

"He is weak since Lady Kagome took back the jewel. It will be much easier to kill him now."

He only nodded at her once before turning to sit against a tree with Jade wrapped protectively in his arms waiting for her to wake up.

Jade slowly came awake and looked up to see the intense amber eyes of her mate watching her. She tried to move but was unable to escape her mate's grasp. "How long have I been out?"

"A few hours."

She sighed and closed her eyes once more only to feel a small hand on her arm. When she opened her eyes she saw Kanna smiling at her. "Is everything alright Kanna?"

She smiled at Jade and started to fidget slightly. "I wanted to say thank you Lady Jade for freeing us and giving me the ability to feel. You and Lady Kagome have made our dreams come true."

"Your welcome Kanna." She smiled warmly at the child before wrapping her arms around her in an affectionate embrace. She looked around at everyone there and noticed that two of their companions were missing.

Sango had walked to a nearby stream to fill their water bottles knowing that Jade and Kagome would need something to drink when they awoke. She sat next to the stream thinking of everything that had happened over the last few months. There was so much and she still didn't know where Kohaku was, but knew from Jade that he was alive. She was so deep in thought that she didn't notice anyone there until they sat down beside her. She looked up to see Miroku watching her with a look in his eyes that she couldn't quite place. "Miroku?"

He had decided he couldn't wait any longer to tell Sango how he felt. With the upcoming battle he wanted to tell her in case things turned out badly. He watched the confusion in her eyes as he gently placed his palm on her cheek and leaned in to kiss her gently. Miroku looked at her and lowered his hand to hold hers. "Sango, before we go into battle I would like you to know that I love you and I would be honored if you would consent to be my wife and the mother of my children. I no longer have the wind tunnel to worry about and after defeating Naraku I would like to settle down and have a family with you."

Sango was completely stunned. She had always secretly loved the pervert and now here he was professing his love and asking her to marry him. He was sitting in front of her waiting for his answer. She smiled at him gently, "yes Miroku I will marry you."

He was the happiest man alive there was no other way to describe what he was feeling as he held the woman he loved in his arms. He looked into her eyes and saw the love she held for him and kissed her passionately pouring all of his feelings for her in that one kiss. Miroku's male pride almost took over as he noticed the glazed look in her eyes. It was starting to get late and not wanting to ruin the moment held her closely. "It's getting late and the others will start getting worried."

Sango was so happy, but knew he was right. "Yes, we should be getting back soon." She stood and blushed slightly as he held her hand while walking back to camp. 'Just another important change to add to the many others that had happened over the last few months,' she thought. She knew in her heart that things were going to be ok and no matter what happened she would have Miroku by her side.

Hope you liked it.


	6. Chapter 13

Sorry still don't own anything and still waiting for reviews. Come on let me know if you like the fic.

Chapter 13

'I can't believe the week I'm having,' was all Jade could think. They were being attacked by several lesser demons trying to get the shards as usual. Inuyasha had already killed a few of them while the others were taking down the rest. No one noticed that another presence was watching the battle. After defeating the demons everyone was resting when Jade sensed the new aura. 'This isn't my day,' she thought not for the first time and stood.

Kagome watched her sister stand and wondered what was going on. She reached out and touched her sister's mind,"whats wrong Jade?"

"After watching me for so long he has decided to come and see me somewhat in person."

"Who,"asked Kagome.

"Naraku, but like the coward he is he is sending a puppet. Don't worry though, I'll be back soon." Jade was walking to the edge of the clearing when the others asked where she was going. "I'll be back soon don't worry." Jade traveled quickly by transforming into a ball of light and speeding several miles away. She didn't want the others to be concerned or him to harm them. He was coming to see her and she knew it. What she hadn't realized was that a pair of familiar amber eyes had seen the transformation and followed. She stopped at a small clearing and sat down to wait. It was only a few minutes before the figure in a baboon pelt showed himself.

Naraku gazed at the beauty as she stood to face him and felt the blood in his veins start to burn as he watched her face him alone. He had been watching her and had somewhat become obsessed with her beauty and firey spirit that refused to be tamed. He chuckled evilly, "you are foolish to face me alone Lady Jade, but I admire your courage."

"Save the flattering Naraku it's about time you stopped watching me through Kanna's mirror. I don't like my privacy invaded. The only thing about me you need to know is that I will be the one to condem your soul to the seventh level of hell and next time come yourself don't send another puppet or are you afraid to face me?"

"I came to offer you a truce priestess. I'll spare your life if you join me. Your powerful and I could use you by my side. If you refuse I will have to force you and kill your friends in front of you."

"You spare my life," she laughed. "It'll take more than you have to ever defeat me. I would never side with a vile creature such as you. Your pathetic and unless you have the courage to face me for real don't show yourself again." Having said her peace she formed another purity disc between her fingers and hit the puppet immediately turning the puppet to dust. She was turning to leave when felt a second presence. 'Kami, why do ou hate me today,'she thought. "Why are you here Sesshomaru?" He had stepped out of the bordering trees and was watching her.

"How is it that a ningen can travel the same way that only powerful taiyoukais have ever been able to travel?"

She looked at him and grinned, "the last I checked most creatures could run and walk."

"Do not play with me Jade, I saw your transformation to travel and why were you meeting with Naraku?"

She glared at him, "I was trained by many different strong youkai long ago and was taught to travel that way. As I explained before, I had many different sensai's. As for Naraku, he has been watching me for nearly as long as you and finally decided to see me through his puppet. I didn't want him anywhere near the others. Now if you'll excuse me I need to return and get ready to leave."

"Where are you going?"

"Not that its any of your business, but I'm going home for a few days. There are duties that need to be tended to."

Sesshomaru looked at her with curiosity,"and where is home?"

"That my dear Lord Sesshomaru falls under the none of your business category. After all it wouldn't do to have you disrupting everything by trying to kill me as usual. Now if you'll excuse me I'm heading back to rest before I leave."

He wasn't about to let her go that easily especially when she was talking about where she came from. As she walked by he grabbed her wrist and brought her close to his body holding her arms so she couldn't move. "I would like to know where you come from Jade. By the way you talk you are a Lady of you lands, but I have never seen you at any of the gatherings or kingdoms I have visited."

"When this is over all will know who I am and where I come from now release me."

Sesshomaru looked into her eyes and felt like he was drowning in her depths. The next thing he knew he was crushing his lips to hers and demanding entrance into her mouth by forcing his tongue into her depths. He still held her tightly to him, but moved one hand slowly to her neck. His hand fisted in her hair there and he moved her head to gain better access and deepen the kiss further. She was still struggling, but the hold he had left little room to struggle. All he could think about was how sweet she tasted and wanted more. He kissed over her jaw line and down to where her neck and shoulder met lightly sucking making her struggle even more.

Jade had never had someone try to dominate her as he did. She nearly gave in, but when his lips moved to the spot where demons mark their mates,between the neck and shoulder,she reagained her control. As she did last time she put her hands to his chest and threw him off of her. He was watching her with closely guarded emotions and his once more stoic mask in place. There for a moment she thought she saw regret in his eyes, but regret for what. "Don't do that again Lord Sesshomaru. I don't know what just happened all I know is that it won't happen again." With that said she transformed and retuned to camp.

"Why the hell do you smell like Sesshomaru?"yelled Inuyasha.

Jade glared at him. "I'm going to rest for a little while and then I'll be returning home for a few days."

"What the hell do you mean your going home."

"I do have other duties to attend to Inuyasha." She layed down on a soft patch of grass and drifted off into a dreamless sleep. When she awoke she was faced with everyone watching her. "Is something wrong?"

Miroku was watching her and decided to ask what was on everyone's mind. "Jade where do you come from? We know so little about you."

"I have made a life for myself a great distance from here Miroku. A place that few ever see and if they do it's by my invitation alone."

"You spoke of duties,"he asked again.

Jade smiled, "I have gained many duties, Miroku. I explained to you some of my past and now you know that I made a life for myself. Unfortunately a life that now includes many duties that I must attend to."

"If you have such a long journey how is it you will be back in a few day?"

"There are many different ways to travel Miroku don't worry. In three days I will find you." She stood giving Kagome, Sango and Shippo a hug. Although she took a step back when Miroku tried to give her a hug not trusting his hands. Saying goodbye she walked to the next clearing and brought forth her scythe. She made a downward slice in which a portal appeared and after stepping through it closed behind her. Her last thought was maybe I can get some privacy and peace at home for a little while.

Please review let me know how I'm doing.


	7. Chapter 12

Come on guys,I'd really like to know if you like the story or not. Please review.

Sorry I still don't own any of the Inuyasha character. For those who have reviewed thank you for the encouragement.

Chapter 12

Jade was woken up by the usual screams of hentai and the sitting of one certain hanyou. It didn't help that she was still slightly irritated by Sesshomaru and was now being interrogated by his half brother.

"What the hell were you thinking Jade? He could have killed you," shouted Inuyasha.

"I'm more than capable of handling myself Inuyasha. I know I worried you and I'm sorry, but I don't need your protection. Besides it's not like I asked him to start stalking me now did I."

"I know you can handle yourself, but you attract even more trouble than Kagome does and that's not easy. How am I supposed to keep my eyes on you both?"

By now both women were furious and the others were backing away to get out of the blast range.

"Sit Boy,"Kagome growled. "How many times do we both have to tell you we are more than capable of taking care of ourselves." She kneeled beside him trying to calm herself. The spell wore off and he started to get up when both women put a hand on each shoulder to keep him still. "We understand your concern Inuyasha, but please try to trust us. I'm not weak anymore and Jade is much stronger than I am. There is no need for you to worry."

"Feh and what are you going to do about Sesshomaru?"

Jade just smiled, "I believe that he is learning that I don't respond to intimidation well and that I'm not as defenseless as he thinks."

Kagome was chuckling, "especially not after you blasted him last night."

Inuyasha just looked at them with curiosity. "Alright, it's not like I have much choice anyway."

Jade smiled at him with fondness knowing that he was still concerned and chuckled. "Your right you don't have any choice, but if it will make you feel better I will be more careful."

They all started making their way further west with Inuyasha and Kagome leading followed by Kirara on Sango's shoulder and Miroku and then Jade and Shippo. Kagome turned around when she felt her sister's presence getting farther away and found her staring to the North and that she had formed her scythe. "Jade who's coming?"

" I'm not sure, but their coming fast and they have three shards."

Kagome stood there for a minute before she focused and felt the famliar pull of the shards. Within minutes a familiar tornado could be seen coming their way. Kagome groaned as he put her face in her hands and Jade stood next to her scythe ready. "It's Koga."

Koga was about to go straight for Kagome when he was cut off by a scythe. He started growling and then looked at the weilder of the weapon only to find a very beautiful ningen. She had long black wavy hair tied at the base of her neck with a few locks that framed her face, green eyes that stood out, a sleeveless lavender top and black pants that showed her curves, but was still loose enough to move in with knee high black boots. She was gorgeous and then he noticed Kagome. She looked slightly older, more mature, her eyes were now blue and she wore an outfit like the other woman with a blue top. He couldn't help, but notice how she had physically matured as well.

Jade looked at him and then spoke to Kagome. "I thought you said this wolf only had two shards. I see three, the ones in each of his legs and one in his r arm."

Kagome then looked at him. "Your right he does have another. Koga when did you get another shard?"

Koga was stunned this woman could see the shards too. "Who the hell are you and what happened to my Kagome?"

"Have a seat Koga." Kagome sat waiting for him to sit down. She explained to the stunned wolf who Jade was and why her appearance had changed.

"So this is your sister and she can see and purify the shards as well as you?"asked Koga.

"Yes." She could see the wheels turning in his eyes and knew that it might not be a good sign for Jade. She had a habit of attracting many men, especially the ones she didn't want. Although Koga may have a fondness for her Kagome also knew that mainly he wanted her to be his mate because of her abilities and not for who she was. Now faced with another woman with the same abilities and even stronger then she herself is she couldn't help,but feel sorry for her sister.

Koga was thinking as he watched Jade show the fox kit a few new fighting techniques. He started grinning, maybe he could convince her to come with him. She is strong, beautiful and can sense the shards. Kagome won't leave mutt face so maybe I can get her instead. He looked up to see a stern look on her face pointed at him. If it had been any other youkai (with brains) they would have been scared, but not Koga.

Jade knew that look and was going to discourage it as much as possible. She was already dealing with Sesshomaru and knew that Naraku had been watching her as well even though he hadn't shown himself. She didn't need this idiot too. He was walking towards her and noticed he was only a little taller than herself. "Can I help you Koga?"

"How long will you be traveling with Kagome and mutt face?"

"I will be traveling with Kagome and Inuyasha until Naraku is defeated and then I'll return home."

"Where are you from?"asked Koga.

Jade narrowed her eyes. "Where I come from is no concern of yours."

The others looked at her and wondered why she was defensive and realized that no one really knew anything about her other than the fact that she was Kagome's sister and very powerful.

"Come Shippo, I'll help you practice you fox magic,"said Jade.

"Ok Aunt Jade."

Koga watched her walk away and his curiosity only grew about the beautiful woman. "Where is she from Kagome?"

Kagome knew this was trouble especially with Sesshomaru hanging around. "I don't think you should stick your nose in things that don't concern you Koga. There is already another interested in her as well and if he finds out that your hanging around he won't hesitate to kill you. He is never far from where she is."

He growled low. "Who."

"Thats none of your business besides she's not interested in you."

He looked at Kagome trying to cover his interest in her sister. "Why would I care your my woman anyway. I was just curious to find out where my mate's sister came from."

That does it she thought and stood peering down at him. "I've tried to be nice and not hurt your feelings, but thats it. I want you to listen and listen good I AM NOT YOUR WOMAN. If I ever hear that again I'll purify parts of your body so that you'll never need a mate much less have pups. I don't belong to you or anyone else. We are friends and thats it,"she screamed.

The others were scared while Inuyasha and Miroku instinctively covered there manhood and winced at the mere thought of having that part purified. Inuyasha was smirking though she had finally told him off. "You heard her mangy wolf so why don't you go away."

"I'll leave for now, but I will be back for my woman." Koga took one last look at Kagome and took off in a cloud of dust.

Kagome couldn't believe it he still didn't listen to her. She went looking for her sister and son and found them practicing illusions. "Are you ok Jade."

She looked at her and nodded. "How is it you ended up with some of the most arrogant demons around?"

Kagome just smiled. "I haven't figured out if it was luck or bad karma."

Jade smiled. "I'll be going home to check up on things tomorrow and will be gone for a few days. I need to make sure everything is running smoothly."

"Of course, give everyone my love ok."

"I will Kagome and when I come back I'll find you and the others."

Shippo heard all of this and looked at his mother and aunt. "Aunt Jade can I come with you? Please."

Jade smiled at her nephew. "Not this time honey, but I'll bring you with me soon I promise ok."

Shippo looked at her saddly, "ok."

"I tell you what Shippo if your good I'll bring you back something special, but you have to behave. Can you do that for me?"Jade asked.

His eyes lit up in the hopes of getting a present. "Yes maam I can I promise."

"Ok, it's a deal then. They went back to everyone else who were waiting and continued on their way. Jade couldn't help, but notice that there was an air of happiness with Inuyasha and knew it was from hearing Kagome tell off Koga. She just smiled and wondered what else could happen today. So far it just wasn't her day at all.


	8. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything dealing with Inuyasha.

REALM GUARDIANS

It was a beautiful day and heading towards a small clearing that housed an old dry well in Inuyasha's forrest and 2 beautiful women were approaching. "It's been so long I wonder if they will recognize me? I know that for me it's been six years, but for them it's only been six days. I don't look like the girl that left here anymore."

"Don't worry Kagome you have not changed that much and even if you did your scent is still the same and will tell them who you are." She let her powers flare out to check their surroundings to see if anyone was close by and found 5 auras headed their way. She could tell that there were 2 humans, 2 demons and an inu hanyou coming their way. "I believe your friends are coming this way sister."

Kagome searched with her aura as well and smiled, "hai , they are coming." At that moment they were met by an inu hanyou, a demon exterminator, a monk, a kitsune kit and a neko demon.

They stared at the new arrivals for a moment. In front of the small group stood 2 of the most beautiful women they had ever encountered. One had hair dark as a raven's wings to her waist with sky blue eyes rimmed with silver. She was wearing a fighting outfit that was the same color as her eyes with silver trim. The black pants were form fitting with black boots to her knees and the top was sleevless and reached to mid thigh with a silver sash. The other woman was even more breath taking with hair darker than night that fell in waves to mid thigh. Her eyes were green as Jade streaked with lavender and silver. Her outfit was the same as the first except hers was lavender with silver trim. Both women had daggers strapped to their outer thighs.

The first woman looked at them and smiled. "Hello everyone I'v finally come back."

The houshi had regained is senses and was standing in front of the women with a smile. "You are 2 of the most beautiful creatures that I've ever seen will you do me the honor of bearing my child?"

The women just laughed and the first one smiled. "You asked me that question a long time ago Miroku. My answer was no then and it has not changed."

"Do I know you my Lady?"asked Miroku.

While they were talking the others were looking on with curiosity suddenly Shippo's eyes widened with realization. "Kagome?"

The others looked on in confusion while looking for their friend when the first young woman opened her arms in greeting and smiled. "I knew you wouldn't forget me Shippo,"she exclaimed as a red fur ball came hurling into her waiting arms.

"Momma, I've missed you. What happened to you? You look older and who is this other lady?"

Inuyasha started growling at the woman with Shippo. "Who are you? You aren't Kagome."

"Sit boy,"she cried and he met his friend the ground as usual. "If that wasn't enough for you Inuyasha than use your nose. My scent has not changed that much. Lets go to Keade's and I'll expain everything to you all."

Keade was stirring a stew she was making when she felt 2 very powerful aura's heading towards her. She looked up and saw 2 young women walk in her door. "Hello what can I do for ye?"she asked.

"Hello Keade. It's me Kagome."

Keade was confused and it showed as she looked at the young woman dressed in blue and silver.

Everyone came in the hut with the 2 new women sitting side by side and Shippo in Kagome's lap. "First off I would like to introduce you all to Jade my sister and mentor. When I left here 6 days ago I was met at the well by Jade and taken to her home. While there a barrier was placed on the grounds so that for every day that passed outside the barrier a year would pass on the inside. I have been training all this time to master all of my powers."

"So even though for us you have been gone 6 days to you it has been 6 years?"asked Miroku.

"Yes Miroku it has that's why I look older now. Jade trained me in everything from my powers to combat."

"Why would you do this Kagome we would have protected you like we always do. You didn't have to do this or go to this extent,"said Sango.

"I needed the training Sango my powers were growing and I was tired of being a weak, helpless and worthless shard detector who couldn't defend herself. Now I can protect myself and Shippo without worry. Besides the battle with Naraku is coming and there is no way you could protect yourself,me and Shippo." She noticed that as she was talking Inuyasha's ears fell at this statement, but didn't care. "I did what needed to be done for all of our sakes. Now I can protect myself and my son," said Kagome.

"Feh, you didn't have to do this wench I would've protected you like I always do,"said Inuyasha.

Jade was getting irritated at his comment, but said nothing in front of the others. " We leave in the morning and it is getting late now. I think it would be best if we all rested for the night." With that agreed upon they all fell asleep except for Jade and Inuyasha.


	9. Chapter 2

RG Chapter2

As Jade watched the others sleep peacefully she got up and walked outside. It was a beautiful night and very calm. She wanted to make sure that everyone was protected and put a barrier around the entire village. As she sat there looking into the forrest she felt someone watching her. "I know that your watching me Inuyasha come out."

"What did you do to Kagome? You had no right taking her from us. We would have protected her without you,"said Inuyasha.

Jade was upset now and looked at him. "Is that so. Then tell me why when I found her another demon was about to kill her. If I hadn't already been training her in the dream realm for several weeks she would have been dead. She was crying and not paying attention and you were to busy with your corpse to notice her or the demon. I will not leave my family unprotected and untrained for anyone and what you are saying is that you would rather have her dependent on you and you alone to keep her safe. Well that is all good and well, but what about when your not there. I'm sorry Inuyasha, but I will not let that happen especially to keep from wounding your pride. It is totally unacceptable to me." She raised her hand when she saw him about to speak. "I'm not here to pass judgement on anyone I merely did what had to be done. Kagome's powers were growing almost out of control. At the rate she was going she could have harmed not only herself but others as well. We all know of the lengths that Naraku would go to for the jewel. He would wait and attack her while she was alone and vulnerable and you know it. I don't care what reason you can try to use I've seen it many times for myself that when it comes to Kikyo all reason leaves you. If he had to he would wait until you left her again for Kikyo."

As she spoke Inuyasha couldn't help, but feel guilty that Kagome had seen him with Kikyo again. According to Jade she could have been killed that day if she weren't waiting for Kagome. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice that she had gotten up and walked inside the hut to rest.

The next morning everyone woke up to a scream of "hentai" and found Jade and Kagome already cooking breakfast. They ate and set out on the road. Inuyasha led the group as usual with Kagome, Jade and Sango following behind and Miroku bringing up the back. He wanted to walk behind them so that he could enjoy the view for a little while. Everything was fine until both Kagome and Jade looked up and said at the same time "shard." With that one word Kagome and Jade took off heading west leaving the others behind. Sango and Miroku jumped on Kirara and Inuyasha ran to catch up with them. When they finally caught up the girls were already in battle. In front of them was an enormous spider demon that stood about 30 feet high and laughter could be heard from the girls. Everyone was stunned at the girls ability.

Jade looked at Kagome and nodded her head and Kagome caught the silent statement, play time is over it's time to finish this. Kagome used her power and twin swords appeared for her as Jade's swords appeared as well. Kagome took the top of the spider and Jade the underbelly. They ran at it and while Kagome sliced the demon from the top Jade sliced from the bottom and they met at the back. No sooner did they turn around the spider demon fell neatly in half. Both women went to a different section of the demon and each pulled a shard from the body and purified them. Jade handed her shard to Kagome and it was added to the others she already possessed. They looked up and grinned at the others shocked faces.

When the shock wore off Inuyasha started shouting. "What the hell. Where did those swords come from and how in the hell did you, pointing to Jade, know where that shard was let alone purify it?"

Jade looked at him calmly,"I told you we are sisters and I can find and purify the shards as well as Kagome."

"How is it that you are sisters Jade?"asked Miroku. "We were under the impression that Kagome only had a little brother and no other siblings."

"You are right Miroku, but while she was training with me I adopted Kagome by a blood bond. So she is my sister by blood. Even though I am from this era she is still my sister and always will be, no matter how many times she is reincarnated. This is why I have decided to travel with you."

"We are grateful for your help Jade. A beautiful woman is always welcome here."said Miroku with a lecherous grin.

"I have been completely informed about your wandering hand Miroku and your other lecherous habits. So that you are prepared Miroku when we bathe from now on there will be a barrier that you will not be able to see through surrounding us." She laughed at the terror filled look on his face.

"You can't do that."

"Watch me." Jade looked up as she heard Sango and Kagome laughing as well. They continued on their journey laughing and joking between the girls. They were all getting much closer and acted as if they were all sisters. Soon the night fell and they found a place to set up camp.


	10. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Already 2 weeks had passed and as promised every night Jade set a barrier around the hot springs while they bathed. What Miroku didn't know however was that even though he could not see or hear anything inside the barrier the girls were completely aware of him trying to find a way in and it was very amusing to watch him grow more and more frustrated.

It had been a long day and they were dirty and wanted nothing more than to find a place to relax. Miroku watched the girls gather their bathing supplies and groaned. It was driving him mad not catching a glimpse of their wet bodies glowing in the moonlight for him to see. They were so close, but was denied the sight he longed to see. Jade had a lot on her mind today and hopefully he could find a weak spot in the barrier she put up nightly.

The girls started their nightly ritual of soaking in the warm waters and cleansing themselves. Kagome had noticed that Sango had been watching her as of late and turned curious eyes to her. "Sango, are you alright?"

"Yes, Kagome I'm fine. I guess I still haven't quite gotten over how much you've changed. You were beautiful before you left, but now your gorgeous. I can't help but notice the way Inuyasha looks at you even more now than he did before. You've also gotten a lot stronger and it's amazing how much power you've gained in such a short time."

"For you it's been a short time, but for me it's been a very long and hard journey filled with obstacles and set backs. If it weren't for Jade's teachings I'd be lost and never gained the control that I needed. As far as Inuyasha goes I've accepted that I will never be anything, but a shard detector in his eyes. It is time that I move on and find someone that will see me as I am and not who they think I am."

"Who he thinks you are?"asked Sango.

"I found out from Jade while training that I am not Kikyo's reincarnation, but Midoriko's. Please do not tell Inuyasha though. He wouldn't believe it anyway and I want tell him when the time is right."

"I promise Kagome I won't say anything to him."

The two women talked a little more when they heard Jade softly chuckling and turned around to see what had amused her so. There was a hand trying to feel for a weak spot in the barrier and she laughed realizing that Miroku was at it again. Jade couldn't help the sly smile that graced her features as she looked at the other girls. Kagome knew that look and couldn't help, but feel sorry for the monk. That look told of pure mischief and knew her sister had an idea and from the looks she was receiving it was a good one.

"The lecher seems to think that he can find a weak spot in my barrier. What do you say we let him in and teach him a lesson he won't soon forget?" She rose from the waters and a gown of silver silk that reached her ankles appeared. It was held on her shoulders by thin straps leaving the rest bare with sleeves that started high on her arm and fell loosely to her fingers and slits on both sides to her mid thigh for easy movement.

Sango couldn't believe the exquisite sight this woman made and was reminded of a goddess. She knew the woman held power, but wasn't sure how much. She then noticed that Kagome was exiting the hot spring as well and as before a silk gown appeared on her but in a light blue to match her eyes. Her gown was much the same as Jades with the slits on the sides except the shoulders were covered and had full sleeves and y a modest neckline. The gowns of both women formed to show off every curve of their bodies and she was a little envious. She too exited the spring to find her clothing when a beautiful pink silk gown appeared on her body. Like her friend there were slits on the sides,but only to her knees and the neckline was modest as well. The feel of the gown on her body was incredible. She looked at Jade in confusion.

"It is a gift Sango, from Kagome and I both. You have been a valued friend and sister to Kagome. The gown is enchanted to never tear, stain or fade," said Jade.

"I can't possibly accept this it's to beautiful,said Sango.

"I insist. Kagome regards you as a sister and therefore I will also protect you as family. It is also enchanted to protect you while you sleep. Besides I specially made it for you. It would be rude not to accept this gift."

"Thank you Jade."

"Now that's settled I believe a certain monk needs a lesson in humility," Jade said with a devious grin.

Miroku didn't know what was in store for him if he did he would have ran for his sanity. He couldn't believe he still couldn't find a weak spot in the barrier. He had thought she was kidding and finding a weak spot was proving impossible and was about to give up again. There a foot in front of him was a spot that he could partially see through and was absolutely giddy with delight. "I'll finally get to see the beautiful bodies of the ladies." As he watched he noticed he could push the area a little and get through the small spot, just a little more and he'd be through. When he reached the other side he stumbled a little making a few pebbles come loose and knew he was caught by the gasps from the women. Unfortunately it wasn't the ladies he had been looking for, in front of him were 3 elderly and homely woman staring at him. "I'm sorry ladies I didn't mean to intrude on your bath please excuse me." He turned to leave when he felt a hand on his ankle and looked down. "Please monk it's been a long time since we were spied apon and it'd please us greatly to have you bathe with us. Maybe we could help you relax. You are very handsome and we wouldn't mind." Needless to say he was shocked they were trying to seduce him. "I'm very sorry I need to find my other companions, but thank you." Again he turned to leave, but they weren't letting go. "I'm sure they can wait come in we insist and tried to pull him into the hot springs." Now it was time for him to get frantic. "I don't want to be with you I was looking for 3 beautiful ladies not old woman, let me go." Trying to shake them off as fast as he could he turned from the hot spring with a look of a trapped animal and bolted as fast as possible with a look of sure terror. As he ran outrageous laughter could be heard.

The girls were laughing so hard they had to sit down. Sango looked at Jade,"did you see the way he ran? I never thought I'd see that. I didn't know you could do illusions it was incredible."

Kagome had tears she was laughing so hard. "I knew you had a mean streak Jade, but that was absolutely priceless. What I wouldn't give to have had a video camera."

"Well either way it'll make him think twice about spying on us and maybe keep him out of our hair for a little while anyway. Besides as many times as he's been caught I'd say he deserved it and possibly more."

"I like you already Jade it'll be fun to have you around," laughed Sango.

"Come on ladies I'd love to see if he's still shaking,"said Jade. They all burst into another round of laughter and headed for camp.


	11. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The girls could be heard laughing from a far distance and it made Inuyasha curious about what was going on. A few minutes ago Miroku came running into camp saying that he had to protect him from the old woman trying to grope him and he was still sitting against a tree with a horrified look on his face. When the girls came into camp they took one look at him and burst into another round of laughter.

"What the hell are you wenches laughing about and what is the lecher mumbling about old women groping him?" Then he got a good look at them and couldn't help but stare at the beautiful sight of them. They all looked beautiful but his eyes were glued to the sexy vision of Kagome with her eyes sparkling with joy. He couldn't help the hentai thoughts that started roaming in his mind and he had to keep himself in control to keep from going to her. He finally realized how much she had changed, sure she was beautiful before, but now she had grown more and became more mature. She was a grown woman that could now take care of herself and had an air of confidence that wasn't there before and it was more than attractive to him. He had to clear his head of his thoughts, but still couldn't draw his eyes from her.

Jade was watching Miroku with a devilish grin as she walked to him. "Did you get a good peek monk?" She smiled even more at the obvious shudder that ran down his spine. "Remember Miroku and remember well the next time I won't go so easy on you. No one gets through my barriers unless I allow it and if you do get through then you will have a surprise on the other side. I guarantee though next time my illusion will be much better and they will be older and more wrinkled so I do suggest you stay away from our bathing area from now on."

"What the hell are you talking about wench?" yelled Inuyasha.

Kagome was still chucking and trying to hold off another fit of laughter. "He thought he'd find a way around Jade's barrier. So after we got out of the hot springs she let him think he found a way in through a weak spot. When he came in Jade made an illusion of 3 very elderly and homely women that tried to seduce him into the water,"that was it she doubled over in laughter again. "You should have seen the terrified look on his face I thought I'd die."

"It couldn't have been an illusion I felt the hand on my ankle trying to pull me into the water,"said Miroku. Now that Inuyasha found out what was going on he too was laughing which earned a glare from the monk.

"What you felt Miroku was my hand on your ankle. Just remember if you get through my barrier it's because for whatever reason I allowed it. My barriers allow no one to see or hear inside, but I see and hear everything on the outside. We watched you trying to get into the barrier."

"That was a cruel joke Jade. How could one of your beauty be so cruel to a humble monk like me?"

"If you were a humble monk Miroku than I wouldn't get to play any pranks on you now would I. I for one had an enormous amount of fun and the other girls found it amusing as well."

"Yeah at my expense,"pouted Miroku.

"Maybe, but that was the most fun I've had in a very long time," Jade smiled. She then stood and Miroku got a good look at them. The change could be seen instantly from upset to longing especially when he saw Sango. She couldn't help but smile at her blush when she noticed how Miroku's eyes stayed on her and Inuyasha's was still glued to Kagome's form as well. Even though her sister had come to terms with him and Kikyo she knew he would eventually come to his senses. Until then she would watch and enjoy the show. She was slightly envious of them both for having someone who loved them. Maybe one day she could find someone who would love her as well.

Miroku was astounded at the beauties in front of him. He had never seen silk on more beautiful women then these before him in silver, blue and pink. His eyes stayed on Sango and noticed how the gown hugged her curves in all the right places, but showed nothing at the same time. He looked at her and noticed she had seen him staring and was blushing very prettily. His smile grew even more as he stood and gently held her hands. "Sango you look like a goddess."

Sango was blushing crimson at his praise with her head bent in embarrasment, but didn't notice one of his hands that moved to his favorite part of her anatomy. The change was immediate from blushing to red with anger as she knocked him unconscious"hentai" was heard as well as the thump confirming he'd been knocked unconscious again. "I should've known better than to think you could be nice and not grope me."

"Lets get some sleep we'll be leaving at first light," said Inuyasha.

Everyone, but Jade laid down as she watched them fall asleep.

"Where are you going wench," asked Inuyasha.

"It is time for my peronnal training. Kagome is aware and she already made a barrier to protect the camp. I'll be in the next clearing nearby." With that said she silently left.


	12. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Every night she left after everyone slept and Inuyasha couldn't help but wonder where she went and about her personnal training. She may be Kagome's sister by a blood bond, but that doesn't mean that he has to trust her so he followed after the scent of lavender. There she was in the center of a clearing with her hands in prayer fashion. As she moved her hands to her sides 2 katanas appeared ones that he had seen her use many times the last few weeks. He watched as she started to move in a routine more complex than anything he had ever seen. The way she moved with such fluid grace and deadly percision reminded him of Sesshomaru. She was the deadliest beauty he had ever seen and if she trained Kagome this way he wouldn't need to worry about her as much. The longer he watched the more respect he gained for her. It was evident that she was a warrior and an incredible one at that. All he saw was a blur of silver and black as she went through dozens of different fighting styles. After she finished her katanas she practiced her hand to hand and finally sat down to start her meditations. He continued to watch as she started her meditation and a barrier surrounded her. A strong wind was seen as her hair flew around her body and she started to levitate. Inuyasha had never seen a display like this as she stayed in her trance for another hour. As she came out of meditation her feet gently touched the ground and the barrier disappeared. He was about to leave shen she called him.

"You don't have to leave Inuyasha I know you have been there throughout my training."

"How did you know I was here and how do you call your katanas?" asked Inuyasha.

"Like you, I have to always be aware of my surroundings. I've been attacked to many times not to be. As for my katanas they are part of my power and when I need them I only have to use my power to call them. I can call any weapon I need as can Kagome. I'm not your enemy Inuyasha. Like you I only want to protect my sister and her friends. She thinks of you all as family and if anything were to ever happen to any of you it would devistate her." There were more questions in his eyes, but she could tell he didn't know how to ask them and she wouldn't push him right now. Hopefully, in time, he would gain the courage.

"Feh, it's getting late lets get back to camp. I don't want to hear how tired you are in the morning."

He was gruff as usual folding his arms in front of him and she smiled. "Don't worry Inuyasha as you have seen I don't sleep much." They walked back to camp in silence and went to their sleeping spots.

The next morning everyone woke up to the usual screams of "hentai" and Sango once again knocking the lecher unconscious. Sango was red with anger at being groped in her sleep again while Kagome and Jade were outright laughing. She glared at them and sat as far from the monk as possible.

"Idiot,"said Shippo while walking to his mother. "Momma, I'm hungry can we eat?"

"Yes of course Shippo. I haven't been back to my era for a while now, but I do have some rice and dried meat," said Kagome as she started a fire for breakfast.

Miroku had woken up and was listening to the conversation. "If you don't mind me asking Kagome how long has it been since you were home?"

Kagome smiled, "it's been 3 years for me."

"Kagome what about your school and the tests that you always take? Now that you look a little older how will you attend your school?" asked Sango.

"I had to adjust Sango, so I took a test called a GED which is almost the same thing as getting my diploma. It states that I finished all of my courses without actually attending class. I had no other choice because of everything that happened and I passed."

Inuyasha looked at her through narrowed eyes. "You mean you could've taken this test a long time ago and you wouldn't have had to leave all the time. Do you realize how much time we could've saved?"

Kagome glared right back. "Listen baka you have no idea how much it meant to me to be able to at least have some sort of normalcy in my life. Since I've been pulled into the well I haven't had one day that has been normal. I needed from time to time to be with my family and friends in the world I grew up in. I know you don't care, but there were times I just needed to be away from you as well." Everyone was shocked at her outburst while Jade looked proud. "If you'll excuse me I'm going to the river for a few minutes."

As she watched Kagome leave she couldn't help,but feel proud of her sister. She looked at everyone else's shocked faces and smiled. "Well who's ready to eat?" asked Jade.

Inuyasha followed silently after Kagome and found her staring into the water. He watched as she ran her fingers gently along the surface and couldn't believe how much she had changed. "She's so beautiful and within the time she was gone only came back even more so." He looked up and his eyes locked with her blue ones.

'I'll be back in a few minutes Inuyasha,"she said and turned back to the water.

"What did you mean by sometimes you needed to get away from me too," asked Inuyasha.

Kagome looked right into the amber eyes she knew so well and made a decision to say what she had to. "You knew how I felt about you and still continued to leave me for Kikyo. I felt unwanted, used and knew I was just a replacement until she came around again. There was nothing that truly made me want to stay except how I felt for you and I knew it would never be returned. During the time I was away I came to terms that in your eyes I'll never be anything more than a shard dector. I will be here until this is finished and then I will leave with Jade." She smiled, "I've finally learned to let go and now know that we'll never be anything but friends. I also know that you will always have a place in my heart, but I want someone in my life as well. In time I want a lover and a mate. I'm sorry I've been the object between you and Kikyo and I have come to terms that when this is over you will go to hell with her, but don't expect me to watch."

Inuyasha was completely stunned. "I never knew you felt like that Kagome. I didn't mean to hurt you or make you feel that way."

"I know you didn't, but what's done is done and we can only continue from here." She gave him a slight hug and was about to release him when he wraped his arms around her and held her close. They stayed athat way for a few minutes before Inuyasha reluctantly let go. "Come on Inuyasha lets go back."

Inuyasha walked back deep in thought. I feel like such an idiot. How could I not see how much I hurt her. She's changed and grown so much, but she's right I did make her feel worthless. I swear I'll make it up to her somehow and I'll win her back not matter what it takes. He knew it wasn't going to be easy, but he had to win her heart back.

Jade looked up when they returned and noticed the new look in Inuyasha's eyes and also looking a Kagome it looked like an incredible weight had been lifted off of her shoulders. She knew what happened between them. It would be a long road for the both of them, but she was sure that in the end they would be together. She knew that it would be especially hard for Kagome to accept any feelings from Inuyasha because of his past carelessness with her heart. She could see it in Inuyasha's face and his eyes that he has now realized that it was entirely possible that he could loose Kagome for good and it didn't sit well with him at all.

"Is it ready yet aunt Jade?" asked Shippo.

"Aunt?"

Shippo became nervous and looked at the ground. "I'm sorry, I just thought that if you were momma's sister than that would make you my aunt." He yelped when she gently picked him up to hold him close to her.

"Don't worry little one you just surprised me. I already thought of you as my nephew, but didn't think you felt the same. I would be honored to be called your aunt."

Shippo hugged her as tightly as possible and then looked at his mother. "Did you hear momma I've got an aunt now."

"Yes, Shippo I heard." She looked at Jade and smiled very happily. Everyone ate and gathered their things to leave.


	13. Chapter 6

I would like to thank those that have reviewed the story it means alot to know that someone is enjoying it and even more so because this is my first. Thank you.

Chapter 6

They were still heading west when they were attacked by several demons that wanted the jewel shards. Sango took out 2 with the hirakotsu and Inuyash was trying to release his frustration on another one. Jade and Kagome put a protective barrier around Shippo and entered battle with Miroku. No one noticed that one of the demons had circled around to try and attack the barrier around Shippo. He attacked thinking it would distract the group enough so that his comrads could kill them easier. Kagome heard her kit's terrified scream and she and Jade both looked to see the demon attack the protective barrier. Kagome quickly killed the demon she was fighting and slowly walked to the demon trying to attack her kit. The demon didn't notice the preditory gleam in her eyes until it was to late and they were glowing white with her rage. "You dare to attack my kit? No one attacks my family and lives." A glowing orb formed in her hand and she grinned at the demon that saw his death in her eyes. She threw the orb at him and he was purified to dust before he could even turn to run. After looking around she noticed that the other demons were dead as well. Her friends looked at her with amazement as she released Shippo from his barrier.

"Momma that was so cool. Where'd you learn that from?"

Kagome smiled at Shippo's excitement. "I learned many things while training Shippo." She lifted him to her shoulder where he took his usual spot as everyone continued to watch. She looked at them with curiosity and just shrugged it off. It's not like they'd never seen her mad before. Well maybe never that mad anyway.

As they continued on their way with Inuyasha leading followed by Sango, Miroku and Kirara, and at the back were Kagome, Jade and Shippo who was still rapidly asking questions. "I wish I could fight like you and aunt Jade, momma. That way I could help protect you too."

They both stopped at that statement and looked at the small kit and each other. "Would you like to start your training Shippo,"asked Jade. "We were going to start it in a few more days, but we can start sooner if you like."

His eyes grew wide with excitement and joy finally he could train and be as strong as the others someday. "You really mean it aunt Jade."

"Yes, I do. What kind of an aunt would I be if I didn't teach you to protect yourself and help you to become stronger. There are very few that I offer to teach Shippo, but you and Kagome are family." They continued on their way for the rest of the day before finally coming to a small clearing close to a hot spring.

"Jade would you like to spar with me?'asked Kagome.

"I'd love to Kagome. There's a large clearing close by so we can go there." They started walking with Shippo following to watch.

In the clearing both formed their weapons and an audience. Kagome came at her and Jade was immediately on defense and easily dodged her efforts. It was time to move into offense. Their katanas met in a blur the others could barely keep up with if it wasn't for the sparks that flew when metal grinded against metal. Kagome flipped over her head to try and catch her off guard. Jade anticipated this and blocked only to swiftly attack as well. She caught the side of Kagome's top tearing the material slightly and in the process Kagome cut her leg. They both were concentrating so hard they didn't pay anyattentenion to those watching them. Each woman was caught in their own deadly dance they both dodged and attacked.

The others watched in awe at the skill the women possessed. The grace and power that flowed with each movement was incredible. After watching them for the next few hours they had finally come to stand still and look up to see the others still watching with apprehension of what was going to happen now. They both smiled and sat down a small distance from each ohter as a barrier surrounded each of them. There was an invisible breeze inside the barrier that gently blew their hair in every direction and lifted them off the ground to levitate. Their friend watched as their wounds healed leaving no scars.

"They be like that for a little while so we should go back now," said Inuyasha.

Miroku as beyond curious. "I've never seen anyone with the skill and power I've just seen and how do you know how long they'll be meditating,"he asked.

"I followed Jade one night and watched her train and meditate. She was in there about an hour," said Inuyasha.

"Why were you following her?"

"Feh, she leaves every night after everyone sleeps. I wanted to make sure what she was doing and because I didn't trust her,"said Inuyasha.

"Are you saying you do now,"asked Sango.

"Feh, more than I did before she can take care of herself so at least thats one less human I have to look out for." He turned to leave for camp. "I still don't think she telling us everything about who she is though,"he said.

"No one tells people they have only traveled with a short time everything about themselves my friend, but if Kagome trusts her enough to be adopted by her then I will trust her too."Miroku looked at the women and walked towards the barriers as the others left. His hand lifted to touch the barrier and was shocked at what he felt. There was a concealing spell mixed into the barrier, but what was it hiding. He looked up to see Jade's green eyes staring back at him with a gentle smile, as his hand came away her eyes closed once again in a peaceful meditation. Even in deep meditation she is completely aware of her surroundings. He turned after watching them for awhile to leave when he felt a hand on his shoulder and turning found Kagome looking at him with curiosity.

"Are you alright Miroku?"

"Why is there a concealing spell mixed with the barrier. What is she hiding Kagome?"

A small sigh could be heard as she went to sit down and stopped when she felt the flucuation in Jade's barrier. Miroku's question had been heard and her sister was going to answer it. "I believe that Jade will be answering you question." The looked up to see Jade's barrier fall and she nodded to Kagome who took that as her que to leave.

"If you have questions Miroku just ask. If I can answer I will." She sat down in front of him and waited for him to ask his questions. She knew this had been coming and that they would have questions so she decided to answer the ones she could answer safely without revealing who she truly was.


	14. Chapter 7

Chapter 8

Jade watched as Miroku gathered his thoughts and patiently waited. She knew that his curiosity had been growing with each passing day.

Miroku looked at the woman across from him who was calmly sitting across from him. He realized that he didn't know anymore about her than the day she came with Kagome. "Who and what are you? I've never seen such power in a human before no matter how strong." He was a little surprised when a barrier formed around them and became nervous.

"Calm yourself Miroku. I will not harm you. It would be safer if no one heard what we speak of. There are to many ears in the forrest tonight."She smiled at him trying to ease his fears. "What I'm going to tell you doesn't leave this barrier under an circustances is that understood?"

"Yes it is Jade. I swear not to say anything."

"I will hold you to your oath as a monk. I was wondering how long it would take you to notice my concealing spell. You are a gifted monk,although lecherous, and you have unusually strong spiritual powers. Anyway to answer your questions. I was born a miko, but the more I was trained the more powerful I became and new levels were reached with each new sensai. I have trained since I was 5 and have had many sensai's. Luckily I was a very fast learner and mastered new techniques quickly. The problem was my power was being made aware of to the youkai. They were told of a young miko who's power rivaled if not exceeded that of Midoriko's. I don't enjoy being hunted and that's exactly what happened. They either hunted me to kill due to their fear or tried to force me to be their mate because they thought they could gain control of my skills. I wouldn't allow either to happen so instead I learned spells that dampened my aura and made my power level seem almost normal to the youkai. This is the reason I meditate and train nightly and for the concealing spell I keep on me at all times."

"How powerful are you?" asked Miroku.

"I can show you, but you have to trust me Miroku." At the nod of his head she unleased only a few of her barriers concealing her power and aura and saw his eyes widen beyond belief. She lightly grasped his hand and looked into his eyes. "You have a good heart Miroku and care deeply for the ones you travel with so I will trust you with this secret. Please close your eyes and relax." He did as she asked and felt her power flow through him. She was searching for the curse that flowed in his blood. It was a difficult spell, but she could change it with little trouble. She wouldn't have a good friend of her family die, not if she could help him.

He couldn't believe the power this woman held. Never had he felt anything this strong and yet even with the hardships she spoke of her soul and aura were untainted. When he felt her move away he almost messed the calming effect she had on him. She sat there for moment with a gentle smile on her face. It was then he noticed that he felt a little different, but didn't pay any attention to it. "Kami, how can you keep control of that much power?"

"Years of practice Miroku, years of practice." What she didn't tell him at least not right now was that she changed the course of his curse. She had turned it into a gift that only opened when he or his loved ones were in danger. It would never grow any larger and no matter how many poisonous insects he sucked in it will not harm him. The gift will be passed down through the generations, but can only be used to protect and for no other reason. No she will not tell him right now, but later when he truly trusts her. He may trust her now, but it's based on Kagome's decisions and not her own actions. "I will trust you to say nothering of this power Miroku. It would put you all in great danger if demons knew who I was or the power I hold. Like I said before it only proved to attract them before and I'm even stronger now than I was then."

"You have my word Jade. I am also humbled by what I have been shown."

"It's getting late the others will be wondering what happened." She released the barrier and stood. "I'll be there in a few minutes Miroku," she said and watched him leave. Someone was watching and she knew it. Who ever it was he was powerful, youkai and perhaps a little to curious. She looked to where she felt the energy and nodded her head in recognition before tuning and leaving for camp. She didn't see the flash of amber and silver as he left as well.

Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands had caught an unusual sent on the wind, it was unmistakenly female and smelled of lavender after a fresh rain. It was mingled with his half breed brother's sent as well as his companions. "It seems as if the half breed has a new member in his group. I should find out who this person is and what their doing on my lands." When he came upon a large clearing there where 2 women sparing, but what suprised him most was the beauty and skill of the women. Their sparing was like a deadly dance and the fact that both women used several techniques together to form a technique all their own was even more impressive. He watched with a critical eye the graceful moves of each woman noticing the one dressed in lavender seemed more skilled than her other. What suprprised him even more was the barrier she made. Both of the women he admitted ,although reluctantly, were powerful, but for some reason thought that he had better find out more before any confrontation. The older one could be a problem in the future if the her display was any indication of the power she held. I'll have to watch her closely and with that thought in mind he returned to his own companions mentally going over everthing he had witnessed. He would find out more on this woman, Jade. He had heard her companions call her name and was curious about where she came from. They moved to fast and had to much skill to be humans and now he wanted to find out who and what she was. "I will find out who you are."he promised.

Please review.


	15. Chapter 8

Thank you for the kind and inspiring reviews. It means a great deal to me. Thank you.

Chapter 8

The next few weeks proved to be troublesome for Jade. The deeper into the western land they went the more irritable Inuyasha became and they had been attacked several times. They gained a few new shards with the attacks and her new stalker was irritating her almost as much as Inuyasha.

Kagome watched her sister as she was almost to the point of hurting a specific hanyou friend of theirs. Jade would looser her temper soon and it wasn't going to be pretty if she didn't do something and quick. "Inuyasha, can we please take a break everyone is tired and hungry?" He turned to look at her and saw how tired Miroku and Sango looked as well. The murderous look on Jade's face was not overlooked either. She watched as he looked at each of them and then leaping into a nearby tree. She smiled at him, "thank you." After everyone had rested and eaten they were on their way again with Kagome and Jade in the back. "Jade whats wrong? Your so frustrated your about to explode."

"I'm sorry Kagome, but Inuyasha's constant over reaction to everything and the youkai that seems to have taken an interest is starting to irritate me."

"When did this youkai start following you?"

"A week ago. After our spar and my talk with Miroku I felt an aura in the clearing. I knew it had been there a while watching and it has been following off and on since then."

Kagome looked at her curiosly. You've done something else Jade. I can feel the difference in Miroku's aura it doesn't have the taint of Naraku's curse anymore. "What else have you done?"

"Miroku was asking about the concealing spell in my barrier so I told him I keep it up so that others can't tell my true power. He also wanted to know how strong I really was so I channelled a small amount of my power for him to feel." She looked into her sister's eyes and wondered how her next statement would make her feel. "I couldn't let his curse kill him Kagome it would devistate all of you so I turned it into a gift that will only open when he or his loved ones are in danger and it will never consume him. He also need not worry about the poisonous insects no matter how many he takes in he won't die, but it can only be used as protection never for evil."

"Thank you Jade. How come he never said anything?"

"I have not told him what I've done. He trusts me a little, but most of that is because of you and not by my own actions. I want him to trust me before I tell him."

Kagome smiled, "he would be more than grateful . He'd owes you his life and happiness." She looked to Miroku. "Even though he never show it he is always worried that he may not live to see the next day. Please Jade tell him and give him some peace. He is always troubled and I would love to see him honestly happy."

"Alright Kagome I will tell him tonight." They finally stopped at dusk to set up camp and eat. "Miroku can I speak to you privately?"

"Of course, I'm always happy to speak to a beautiful woman," he said with a lecherous grin.

Jade rolled her eyes,"save it monk this is a serious converstation so don't get any ideas."

Miroku was instantly on edge at that comment and silently followed her to a nearby clearing where he sat in front of her as directed. "I need to know if you truly trust me Miroku? Not judging me because of Kagome, but by my actions alone."

He looked at her as if to decide. "I do trust you and at first it was because of Kagome, but you have done nothing for me to distrust you. You've protected everyone in battle including myself. You have my trust."

Jade smiled gently and lightly pickedup his cursed hand. "You remember our conversation several nights ago when your felt my power do you not."

"I couldn't forget even if I wanted to. I do believe with you here I will rid myself of this curse."

She looked at him judging his sincerity and finding her answer continued. "You are already rid of it Miroku." She knew he was confused and explained further. "That night as I allowed some of my power to go through you I found the strings of your curse and changed it. As I said you have a good soul and I've grown fond of you as a friend." She explained everything she had changed and waited as he looked at her.

"My curse is gone? I'll never have to worry about dieing." His hand shook with fear as he removed his glove to see she was right the wind tunnel was gone. "But how can this be? How can you do this?" The only answer he received was another gentle smile. "How can I ever repay you for this Jade?"

"The only thing I want is for you to be happy. We will defeat Naraku I promise you this Miroku."

"I do believe with you and Kagome here we will kill him."

"It getting late why don't you return to camp and I'll be along in awhile." Miroku turned to face her and at her nod returned to camp.

Miroku sat down with his back to a tree and looked at his hand in disbelief. He still couldn't believe that it wasn't going to kill him, but he still had it as protection for him and those he cared for.

Sango watched as Miroku took a seat and was in deep thought. She grew worried at his constant examination of his cursed hand. What could Jade have said to him, was something wrong. "Miroku is everything alright?" He looked at her and lifted his hand to show a smooth hand and no wind tunnel. She was completely stunned and so was everyone else."

How can this be Miroku? How did this happen? Is Naraku dead?" Sango couldn't believe what was happening. She was happy that the man she secretly cared for wouldn't have to worry about his death any longer, at least not by the wind tunnel. She was completely stunned and so was everyone else."

"What the hell is going on Miroku," yelled Inuyasha.

Miroku looked at everyone and then his eyes stayed on Kagome. "Thank you for bringing an angel to us and giving me a chance to live." He saw the gleam of pride in her eyes."Jade changed my curse. Now it will only open when the ones I care for are in danger."

Sango was still stunned and looked him in the eyes. "So what will you do now?"

Miroku noticed the nervousness in her eyes and his heart warmed at the thought of her missing him even if only a little. He held her hands gently and smiled. "There is no need to worry my beautiful Sango. I wouldn't leave you alone. I'm staying to help finish Naraku and finish the journey we started. Besides I couldn't bare to think of anyone worshipping your body as I do."

Sango was furious, he was groping her again. She looked at him with fury in her eyes, "hentai",she screamed and once again knocked him unconscious..

"Feh, he'll never learn,"said Inuyasha.

Jade was still sitting in the clearing. He was here again watching her. I grow tired of this game she thought. "Show yourself youkai I'm tired of your games and watching," she yelled. She waited and was about to leave when a tall, elegant figure emerged from the surrounding woods. She could not help but notice the handsome youkai in front of her. He was tall with long silver hair and emotionless amber eyes, he had a cresent moon on his forehead showing his status of a lord with two stripes on each cheek. His kimono was white with a yellow and blue sash, he carried two swords and had armor that covered his body up to his left shoulder with a large pelt covering his right shoulder. This was the lord of the western lands and Inuyasha's half brother Sesshomaru. "Why have you been watching me Lord Sesshomaru? I don't like having my privacy invaded."

"I want to know who and what you are wench?"

Jade was furious she didn't care for the disrespectful tone of this lord. "As I'm sure you know, Lord Sesshomaru, my name is Jade and I am a miko." She turned to leave and was stopped by his low growl.

"I didn't give you permission to leave wench."

"And I refuse to answer anything else as long as you use that disrespectful tone with me. I do not speak with those that can't use my name, lord or not , your title means nothing to me."

"I am the lord of these lands and you would do well to remember that." Sesshomaru was starting to see red at this infuriating woman. Never has he had someone disrespect him. Every creature has always bowed to his every command why wasn't she.

Jade could see the under lying fury in his eyes, but paid no heed to it. If truth were ever told her status was higher than his. "Your right you are lord of these lands, but you are not my lord. No one rules over me and no one ever will. I'm not from your lands nor am I one of your servants so your orders mean nothing to me." Her pride was showing through, but she wouldn't bow to anyone. "If you wish to speak to me then come back without the attitude. I must leave my companions are getting worried. Good night Lord Sesshomaru." She nodded her head and left into the barrier that protected their camp.

Sesshomaru was beyond furious the woman had dismissed him as she would a child. He had tried to move and found a barrier around himself until she was safely behind the other barrier. That cunning wench had known how enraged he was and protected herself from being attacked without him noticing. His eyes narrowed at where she had disappeared and swore he would be back. Finally able to move he started walking back to his companions with thoughts of how to punish the infuriating wench. He would enjoy breaking that spirit, but right now he needed to kill something to calm his rage. She wouldn't get away that easily.


	16. Chapter 9

Thanks to all of those who reviewed.

Chapter 9

Kagome was waiting when Jade entered the barrier and cringed when she noticed the smirk. It meant that she was up to no good. "Alright Jade who'd you piss off this time?" Jade's grin grew larger and now she knew she was going to regret asking.

Jade leaned over to Kagome and whispered in her ear "Lord Sesshomaru."

Kagome looked at her sister like she was insane. "What the hell were you thinking we're in his lands." She looked at the smile on her sisters face and couldn't hold her own grin. "How bad did you piss him off?" When Jade had finished retelling her encounter with the stoic lord Kagome was laughing uncontrollably. She finally calmed down and looked at her sister. "You know he'll be back. There's no getting around that you hurt his pride."

"I'm fully aware of that, but he's the one that has been following me around. He would've been back on matter what, he's to curious. I'll have to be very careful around him."

"You know that he'll be thinking of ways to get to you now, right,"said Kagome.

"Hai, I know. I give him a few days to calm down slightly and then he'll be back." She looked at Kagome and smiled. "I don't think it'll be long before he visits again. He didn't get all of his answers." They returned to camp and found everyone sleeping. They watched their companions with a smile and went to sleep themselves. It was time to continue Shippo's training in the dream realm. She had given her word that she would train him and she kept that promise. He was stronger now, more alert and a little more mature. He's improving quickly with his desire to learn and protect his family and friends. Jade and Kagome were both very proud of him.

The next morning everyone woke to the smells of Jade's cooking. She was humming a soft tune that everyone found calming. Sango noticed the gleam in her eyes and wondered what she was up to. "Why are you in such a good mood this morning?"

"No particular reason,"Jade smiled.

Kagome was chuckling, but said nothing.

No one caught the exchange between the girls except for Inuyasha. "Those two are up to something and it can't be good. I'll have to corner Kagome and make her tell me."

Everyone ate and packed up. They hadn't traveled long when Inuyasha caught the scent of one of Naraku's children. His growl was low and threatening as he raced to where she was waiting. "What are you doing here Kagura?" he roared. He stood in front of Kagome automatically to protect her as the others got into defensive stances.

"Why else would I be here. I'm here to collect the shards."

"Well you can tell Naraku to go to hell he ain't gettin them."

"We'll see about that half breed. Dance of the Dragon,"she cried.

Everyone went to dodge the tornado's until Jade walked forward as well as Kagome. A protective barrier was formed to protect everyone with Inuyasha screaming at them to get back. Jade looked at Kagome and back to the others. "I'll handle this it would not be wise for Naraku or the others to know of your true power yet." She watched as Kagome nodded and returned to the barrier to increase it's power even more.

Inuyasha was furious. "What the hell is she doing Kagome. She could be killed out there."

Kgome looked at him and smiled. "You have to have a little faith Inuyasha. Jade is more than capable of handling Kagura."

Everyone watched as she held out her right hand and her power formed a scythe with a long curved blade that looked menacing. They watched as she held the blade above her head and made a hard downward slash. Jade watched as her power cut through the spiraling tornadoes shredding them to only a light breeze.

Kagura watched as this strange woman shredded her tornado's as if they were nothing. How can she do this who is she? The woman was watching her silently not making a move, but waiting to see if she would attack again. "My business is with them not you. If you continue to interfere I will kill you."

Jade chuckled,"now where would the fun be if I stayed out of the way while you attack my companions. Tell Naraku that he will not get those shards and he will die."

Kagura smirked at her I hope your right because than I will get my freedom, she thought. Then she heard it, the buzzing of Naraku's insects, looking around her there they were watching her. Taking a feather from her hair and throwing it into the air she quickly retreated and wondered who the new woman was and if she would be the one to free her from Naraku's grasp.

Jade watched as Kagura left, but there was one insect left watching her. "I don't like being watched Naraku." A small disk of energy formed between her fingers and threw the disk at the insect that was instantly purified. Someone is still watching and he was still very pissed, she knew it, but could not reveal anymore of her power. It would make everyone even more curious and she didn't need another stalker Sesshomaru was enough, but she knew Naraku would be watching her. She turned to check on her friends who all had shocked looks on their faces, except for Kagome, she just smiled and turned to leave. "Lets go we'll need to make camp soon."

"How in the hell did you do that Jade? No one has ever taken out Kagura's attack like that,"yelled Inuyasha.

Jade looked at him with all of the calmness she could muster. "Would you rather have Naraku's attention on Kagome? If I hadn't diverted their attention to me then Naraku would have noticed the change in Kagome and the increase in her power. Evil is attracted to purity and power they can't resist the temptation to taint and control. If he notices then he'll try to come for her."

Inuyasha looked at her with suspision. "How do you know he'd come for her?" The raw emotion he saw in her eyes shocked him. There was sadness,strength,defience and knowledge beyond her years in those eyes.

"Because they all came for me until I stopped them." She turned to leave and looked back at him over her shoulder. "I will keep his attention focused on me and not Kagome. I won't take a chance with her safety or yours. He'll be curious about me now and try to find out how much of a danger I truly am."

"What makes you so sure he'll be watching you?"

She chuckled lightly,"a lot of experience Inuyasha, I've dealt with many a twisted mind." She turned to walk away with Sango holding Kirara and Miroku holding Shippo following behind her.

Inuyasha stopped Kagome as she was walking by. "I won't let him get you Kagome, I swear it."

Kagome just smiled, "I know Inuyasha. She's right though he'll be watching her now as will the other."

"What other?"

Kagome looked at him and paused before speaking. "Sesshomaru."

"Kagome what the hell does he have to do with anything and why would he be watching Jade?"yelled Inuyasha.

Kagome sighed,"when Jade and I were sparing the other night he was watching. I guess he became curious and started checking up on her to find out how strong she was." She grinned at him,"she really pissed him off last night too."

Inuyasha however looked pale,"what do you mean pissed him off."

Kagome retold her sister's meeting with the Western Lord and watched as he went from pale to completely shocked.

"She told him all that?" When she nodded he grinned, "your right he'll be pissed, but what I wouldn't have given to see it." He grew serious again quickly, "he will be coming for her to even the score. I can't believe she put a barrier around him to protect herself. She was smart and stupid at the same time. She shouldn't go anywhere on her own now."

Kagome looked at him and knew he was concerned even though he tried to hide it. "Jade will be fine Inuyasha she is more than capable of handling your brother. I'm more worried about him pissing her off again. You've never seen her truly upset only mildly irritated." She could tell he wasn't completely convinced. "After what you've seen today you still think she can't handle herself." She was smiling softly at him and decided to ease his mind once and for all. "There's nothing for you to worry about Inuyasha. Jade and I have a mental link so if anything hapens to one of us the other will know." She reached up and kissed his cheek lightly. "Thank you for being worried for her," she whispered and turned to catch up with the others.

Inuyasha couldn't believe it, she had kissed him. Could she still possibly have some feelings for him and if so there could be a chance that he could win her back. All he could think about was how right she felt in his arms. He knew there would always be a place in his heart for Kikyo, but she was dead and there was no real future for them. Since Kagome had come back she had filled his thoughts and dreams of what could be. With her there was a real future that could be filled with love and a family. There had always been a part of him that loved the kind hearted miko, but when she returned and said that she had given upon him it broke his heart more than he wanted to admit. The thought of her not in his life anymore was not an option and knew he had to finally choose. If he choose Kikyo it would mean choosing death and if he choose Kagome there would be so much more. Kagome was his strength as Kikyo had never been, but he still didn't know what to do. There were times he wished he had someone else to talk to. He looked up to see the others waiting for him at the hill top and looked into Jade's eyes and saw understanding there as she nodded her head. Maybe he could talk to Jade. She had never judged him, not even when it came to Kikyo. Looking into her eyes he came to a decision. He would talk to her and hopefully find an answer to his questions. She was good at listening to the others and helping maybe she could help him as well. He ran to catch up with them and thought he would wait until the others fall asleep to speak to her.


	17. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The small group had walked a few more hours after the encounter with Kagura. It was getting late and everyone was settling in for the night when Jade stood and went to begin her nightly training.

Inuyasha watched as she walked away and battled with himself on whether or not to speak to her. After debating with himself for awhile he finally gave up and followed her scent a short distance to find her sitting in a small field of flowers. He couldn't deny she was a beautiful woman, but the only feelings he would ever feel towards her were brotherly. She smiled at him and returned to watching the stars.

"It's a beautiful night and yet you seem troubled. What's wrong?"asked Jade.

"Why did you do that today? When we should all do battle?"asked Inuyasha.

"She looked at him and asked gently, "how far would you go to protect those you care about?"

"I would do what ever it took,"he said.

"As will I, Inuyasha. Although Kagome and Shippo are family by adoption I have come to care for all of you as family. I will do whatever I have to to keep you all safe and if that means drawing Naraku's attention more to me then so be it," she shrugged.

"We won't let you put yourself in harms way to protect us Jade, we will protect you as well. I promised Kagome that I wouldn't let anything happen to you."

Jade smiled,"you care a great deal for Kagome."

Inuyasha looked at the stars trying to find the right words. "I do, but it's complicated. I was responsible for Kikyo's death and I feel it's my duty to repay a life with a life. I still love Kikyo, but I love Kagome as well. I'm confused because I don't want to loose Kagome either."

"I see. I know you will always care for Kikyo in some way because she was your first love, but consider this. Would the real soul of Kikyo want you to suffer and die or would she want you to live? If she loved you as much as she said why couldn't she love you for who you were instead of wanting you to be come human? When she spoke to you about becoming human she said it was a way to get rid of the jewel and **she **could live the life of a normal woman. I know she cared for you Inuyasha a great deal, but in all of this were was the acceptance? If a being truly loves you they would want your happiness above theirs and love you for who you are not for what you can become or give them. If there is to be true lasting love there must be trust. Even after being brought back and knowing the truth she wants your death and doesn't show any trust at all. Your are not the blame for what happened. Your were both deceived and you both paid the price. She died, but her soul was able to move on. You, however, were left in limbo unable to do so." She looked at him saddly. "Your penalty was worse Inuyasha. She left you with no way to move on. Your were alive yes, but what were the odds of anyone having the power or courage to release you. You were left to your fear, the fear of being alone and she left you to be alone for eternity. You were lucky that Kagome came along and freed you."

Inuyasha just looked at her thinking about what she had said.

"Always remember Inuyasha no matter what you will never forget you first love even though it may not work out. You must listen to what your heart tells you not what anyone else or you honor says. As for Kagome you won't ever loose her. Has she not always stood by your side, respected your decisions and put you felling above her own."

"Yes, she's always been there for me even in tough times. Even though she gets hurt when I see Kikyo she still comes back."

"No matter who you choose Inuyasha she will respect your decision and will always be your friend. Her feelings will never change about that. Just as you will always have a place for Kikyo she will always a have a place for you in her heart."

Inuyasha just looked at her and sighed, "thank you Jade. I knew you would answer me honestly and it has given me alot to think about."

"I'm always here Inuyasha. It doesn't matter if you want advice or someone to vent to I'm here. If you ever want to spar I can do that too."

He grinned at her as he stood looking down. "I may take you up on the sparing so I can work on my skills. Maybe you could show me some of the techniques you know."

"I would be happy to show you or if you want why not get Kagome to spar with you. I'm sure she would be happy to and it would help to clear you mind." She nearly laughed as his smile grew even more before he turned to leave.

"Thank you, Jade."

"Your welcome." She watched as he returned to camp and continued to gaze at the stars deep in thought. Both will come soon and I'll have to keep my guard up. This journey will be longer than I thought. I'll need to return home for a few days soon to check up on everything. She glanced around one last time aware that this will be one of last moments of true peace and returned to camp.

The next two days were spent fighting, walking, knocking a certain lecher unconscious and more fighting. Inuyasha took Jade's advice and started sparing with Kagome and some with Jade as well. Shippo was steadily increasing his skills and showed great potential. Sango had even started sparing with her katana and showing Shippo a few new moves. It was getting late and they decided it was time to make camp. The girls went to the hot springs to bathe with the usual hentai proof barrier. They all laughed and joked around and finally left the spring each in their usual silk gowns. Jade looked at Kagome and nodded her head and went the opposite direction of camp.

Sango watched her friend as she left. She looked at Kagome who also watched her sister leave. "Is everything alright Kagome? Where is Jade going?"

Kagome just looked at her. "Sesshomaru is coming and she's going to keep him away from everyone else."

"How would she know he's coming and why would she go to meet him."

"She can feel his power from a great distance. I can feel him, but he has to be much closer for me to feel." Kagome just grinned at her and chuckled. "I just hope he doesn't piss her off again."

"Uhm, Kagome shouldn't we get Inuyasha?"

"No Sango. If she is in danger I'll know, but she can take care of herself."

Jade entered a small clearing sitting in the middle of a patch of small white flowers. "It'll be a little while before he comes so I'll just enjoy a few minutes of peace until then."


	18. Chapter 16

Agreat thanks to those that reviewed. I enjoy reading them very much.

Chapter 16

It was getting late and Inuyasha was waiting for Kagome so they could spar together. Looking down he saw that everyone was settling in for the night. He leapt from his resting place and landed next to Kagome. "Are your ready?"

Kagome just grinned as she stood. They walked in an easy silence to the small clearing nearby. Both took their fighting stances and Inuyasha attacked first. Kagome dodged as he came at her again and she took the offensive attacking him. Her sword could be heard as it met tetsuiga with a powerful blow. Inuyasha pushed her back with brute force of which she pushed back and then ducked quickly under the blade to throw him off balance. He came for her again and she flipped out of his reach. She formed energy disks like the ones Jade used and threw them at him, but not hitting. Inuyasha jumped out of the way and using a tree as leverage lunged at Kagome. Seeing this Kagome formed another energy ball that not only surrounded him but also kept him suspended in mid air. Inuyasha was brought in front of Kagome who was smiling. She noticed that his tetsuiga was glowing red and was already trying to break the barrier with no success.

"You can't break the barrier Inuyasha, but I will let you out."

As soon as he was released he pounced her. "Now who will save you Kagome?" He looked at her and couldn't resist anymore as he watched her chest rise and fall trying to catch her breath he caught her in a passionate kiss.

Kagome was surprised when he knocked her flat on her back and now he was kissing her. She could feel the passion in his kiss as he licked her bottom lip begging for entrance to which she gladly gave. She matched him in intensity and passion finally letting go to be with the man she still loved. He kissed down her jaw to her neck licking and nibbling to the juncture of her neck and shoulder. He had one hand behind her head to keep her where he wanted her while his other hand started to roam as if to memorize her body. She felt his hand on her body, but it was his mouth that snapped her back to reality. He was still sucking and nibbling on her shoulder and instinctively knew that he was getting ready to mark her. She pushed him from her slightly to see his eyes rimmed with red and slightly annoyed at being pushed away. Her breathing was heavy and her heart racing as she looked at him. "We can't do this Inuyasha," she said trying to get out from under him.

He held her still not letting her go. He sniffed her neck still smelling her arousal and licked her neck again roughly. "Why can't we do this Kagome?"

"I won't be used as a replacement for Kikyo. You made your choice long ago and it wasn't me." She turned from him unwilling to see the love he held for another woman.

Inuyasha watched the emotions cross her eyes from love, anger and they settled on determination. He firmly took her chin and made her face him. "I've realized that it is not Kikyo that I want, but you. Your the one I choose Kagome. I love you. I've thought about this alot and you are the one I want to be with. Please say you'll be my mate."

Kagome looked into his eyes for any sign of deception. "I honestly wish I could believe you Inuyasha. I've always dreamed of being with you, but how do I know you won't run right back to her as soon as she come around. You went to her just last night."

"I went to her to tell her of my choice. I love you Kagome, I always have. What can I do to prove it?"

"Show me your memories to prove you told Kikyo."

"How Kagome?" 

Kagome got him to move enough so that she was sitting in front of him. She gently placed her hands on his face and brought their foreheads together. In that instant she saw the meeting between he and Kikyo and the feelings locked away in his heart for her. He was her soul mate not Kikyo's and in seeing everything knew he spoke the truth. She also knew it would take time for her heart to accept this.

Inuyasha was astonished when he felt all of Kagome's emotions run through his soul. He felt her love, sadness, uncertainty and betrayal as well as catching glimpses of her training with a woman that could only be described as a goddess. She was slightly taller than Kagome with thigh length wavy midnight black hair with white and lavender streaks, green eyes and full lavender lips. What caught his attention most where wings that where white with black and lavender feathers as well. She was dressed much like how Jade and Kagome dressed now with pants, boots and a sleeveless shirt of green silk. She also had an unusual mark on her forehead of two spheres one white one black with a sword that pierced through them both. Although the contact was brief he caught many memories of this woman and the sisterly love Kagome had for her. He looked to see Kagome with tears in her eyes and raised his hands to gently wipe them away. "I'm so sorry koi. I never meant to hurt you. I can only beg your forgiveness and promise that I will do everything in my power to never hurt you again."

Kagome knew that he had seen a few of her memories, but didn't want to discuss them. "I will give you a chance Inuyasha. Please try to understand it will take some time to accept this and become your mate. I do love you Inuyasha I always have, but you have hurt me many times in the past and it's not easy to just ignore. You must also know that I'm not Kikyo's reincarnation, but Midoriko's."

Inuyasha was shocked, but didn't care as long as she gave him a chance. He pulled her to him in a tight embrace and nuzzled her neck. "Will you let me mark you as mine Kagome?" Inuyasha was already moving the collar aside again and nibbling where his mark would be placed.

Kagome was lost in his touch and moaned her consent. All she could feel was his mouth and tongue and then a searing pain as his fangs sank into her flesh.

Inuyasha lapped at the wound biting his tongue to mix their blood and watched as it healed to be replaced by the crest of his family the crescent moon. She belonged to him and now all he had to do was be patient to claim her. He stood with his arm still around her waist and watched her closely. "I will wait for your acceptance, but you are now mine. The marking means no other will touch you not even the mangy wolf." Inuyasha caught her lips in another passionate kiss before returning to camp with his mate to be.

She was gone he knew that and felt an emptiness he was not accustomed to. He didn't know why he felt this way, but knew he didn't like it. Jade was the only woman who had ever outright defied him or challenged him in battle and walked away unharmed. She was a puzzle to him and a powerful one at that. 'I will get my answers, but I must gain her trust to do this,' Sesshomaru thought. He had been trying to find a way to gain her trust and finally came to a decision. A slight smirk crossed his lips for a brief moment before he returned to his charges. 'In two days she will return and I will approach her then,' he thought.

It was very late when Jade finally dragged herself to her room. She walked down a long hallway that had enchanted lanterns that glowed softly at night. She walked to the west wing where her room was and came to a large set of doors with Angels engraved on them. With a wave of her hand the doors opened for her. She stepped into a room that had more lanterns glowing softly giving a golden effect with the earth tone walls. In the center of the room was a large four poster bed made of a deep cherry wood with intricate carvings of cherry blossoms and feathers. There was a deep golden comforter trimmed in rose laying at the foot of the bed. There were three doors, one led to a large balcony that overlooked a pond and large garden, another door led to an indoor hot spring and the last to a large closet. There was a desk under the window and a few paintings of past battles along the walls. She walked to one painting in particular that showed a woman in ancient armour with a large fire cat at her side. She touched the painting that she had herself painted long ago. The woman had a beautiful face and a look of determination in her eyes as she watched something only she could see. A single tear escaped as she whispered so no one else could hear, "even though you are with me sister I still miss you." Her hand lifted to cover her heart. "I have kept the sister jewel to the shikon safe and the only one who knows of its existence is Kagome. She will be the protector of your soul as she is your reincarnation while I protect what was your heart. We will not fail you Midoriko and we will return balance between good and evil. I will not allow Naraku to keep your soul. I have been through many trials sister and have lived to become stronger. I can only hope you would be proud of what I have accomplished to keep peace through the realms of both the living and dead." She bowed her head and said a silent goodnight as she turned to cross the room to her dresser and retrieved a simple night gown. Jade fell into a dreamless sleep almost immediately.

Hope you liked the new chapter. Please review.


	19. Chapter 17

Thanks for the great reviews and please keep reviewing. I enjoy reading them and greatly appreciate it.

Anyway still don't own Inuyasha or anything affiliated. I did however create Jade. Enjoy.

Chapter 17

Inuyasha and Kagome returned to camp side by side with an anxious Sango waiting. "It's about time you got back. The letcher is already asleep and I was waiting for you."

Kagome grinned as she turned to look at Miroku as she went to her bag and pulled out a pillow. She creeped silently towards Miroku and gently lifted his arm around the pillow and giggled. "I'll wake you before he gets up to watch the shock." She then crawled into her sleeping bag and fell into a light sleep with a confused hanyou looking between the two women.

Inuyasha couldn't believe she had allowed him to mark her, but also knew that the mark would fade in time if they did not mate. 'I will win her approval,' he thought as he watched her sleep. He started pondering the feelings he had been bombarded with while they had been linked. The intensity of her feelings alone had nearly caused him to cry out before he saw the memories. Who was that woman and what was she. Now he knew for certain that Kagome could take care of herself if those few glimpses were anything to go by. The training she had received was more intensive than anything he had ever seen and the harnessing of her power was even more grueling. He never thought that she could become that powerful and had a new respect for her. He fell into a light sleep not knowing that what he had seen was only a small glimpse of her true power.

The next morning Sango was being shaken awake by a grinning Kagome. "Shhh, come on." Kagome put a spell on the pillow that Miroku was snuggling against and waited for him to wake up. "This will be good," she said as she watched the pillow take form with the spell.

Miroku woke up to feel something warm in his arms and snuggled up close to it thinking that maybe his dreams had finally come true and Sango was in his arms. "Oh Sango," he sighed softly making a certain exterminator red with embarrassment and itching towards her hirakotsu. He heard someone giggling and opened his eyes slowly to see an elderly woman wrapped in his naked arms. "AAHHHHHH."

Kagome and Sango were laughing so hard that they were holding each other up. "Well Miroku I knew you wanted someone to bear your child, but I think she's a little past child bearing age don't you Sango," smirked Kagome.

All color drained from Miroku's face as he saw the nude shoulders of the old woman. "What happened I don't remember anything. Please tell me nothing happened." He closed his eyes and put his hand over his mouth looking like he was going to be sick.

Everyone was rolling with laughter now and Kagome looked at Sango. "Should we let him off the hook?" At her approval Kagome waved her hand and the old woman turned back into a pillow and Miroku was dressed once again. Kagome walked to him grinning and kneeled in front of him, "maybe now you'll be a little more careful where you put your hands at night."

Miroku was still shaking, "I can't believe you did that you have the same mean streak that Jade does. To even think that that was remotely possible was enough to scare me."

"It was the only way to teach you a lesson about groping Sango every morning. If your not sure who your groping maybe you'll think twice before you do and I enjoy a good prank. Jade taught them to me."

"Well, I can't help it if my hand has a mind of its own and can't resist Sango's beautiful body. I would show you the same appreciation if I knew Inuyasha wasn't so protective." Miroku stopped short when he heard a very threatening growl from Inuyasha.

Inuyasha leapt from his branch coming behind Kagome to wrap an arm possessively around her waist. "If you try anything with my mate to be monk you'll regret it."he growled.

Both Sango and Miroku stood gaping at his admission. "What do you mean mate to be,"yelled Shippo.

Inuyasha just looked at him and kneeled to look directly at him. "Come on Shippo lets have a man to man talk." He led the kit a short distance away and sat down. He watched as the kit sat down waiting for his explanation. "I've finally made my decision Shippo and I asked Kagome to be my mate last night. She agreed to let me mark her as mine, but will not become my mate until she is sure that I won't run to Kikyo."

"Kagome has always loved you and still you ran to Kikyo. Why should she trust you now?"

"I've made alot of mistakes Shippo, but with Jade's help I've finally realized what's important. I love Kagome and I intend to win her trust back and become mates. My future is with her and if you'll let me with you as well. She is already your mother and I'd like us to be a family."

Shippo was amazed at his words, but still wasn't completely convinced. "I may not be old enough or strong enough Inuyasha, but if you hurt my mother again you will regret it. You nearly killed her spirit going back and forth between her and Kikyo before and I won't let you do it again. If you end up hurting her no matter how long it takes I will kill you."

It wasn't until then that he realized how much Shippo had matured. "I swear Shippo I won't intentionally hurt her. I would give anything to have her by my side as my mate."

"I'll give you a chance Inuyasha, but you better not screw it up this time. You know as well as I do you won't get another chance. You were lucky to get this one after everything you've done."

"I do know Shippo. That's why I can't give up." They returned to camp to find Miroku tied up and hanging from a nearby tree with the girls grinning from ear to ear. The grins are what really scared them because it was the same look Jade gets when she's about to get even. Inuyasha looked at Shippo and they both took a step back trying to stay out of the way. "I think they've been around Jade to long," he whispered. Shippo just nodded his head in agreement as they watched Miroku hang from the tree while the girls threatened him.

Jade was working in her study again when she felt Hitomi's aura coming close to the door. She continued with her paperwork as she walked into the room with tea and some breakfast.

"Good morning milady and how are you this morning?"

Jade just smiled as she took her tea. "I'm fine Hitomi. I hadn't realized how much needed to be caught up on. I'll have to get back to the others tomorrow, but I'll be back a few nights this week to get caught up."

"Will you bring the others with you?"

"No, it wouldn't be wise right now. Kagome and I don't want them to know who we really are yet. Besides most think that realm guardians are nothing but legends."

Hitomi just smiled, "if they knew your true form and power milady I don't think Lord Sesshomaru would leave you alone at all. Not to mention he'd be trying like mad to make you his mate."

"I want someone to love me for who I am Hitomi not for power or as a trophy on their arm. To many have tried to make me their mate for their own gain and all I want is love. I may have evolved into a guardian, but I was still born a human. Even if it has been a couple of hundred years my feelings have not changed."

"That milady is why you were chosen to be the Lady of all Guardians. You understand more than any of us the human spirits and now you protect all souls both living and dead. That reminds me what are your plans for the miko Kikyo?"

"I leave that decision to Kagome for now. She has no desire to hurt Inuyasha with her death and neither do I, but if a decision is not made after Naraku's defeat I will make the decision myself. She can't be allowed to keep stealing the souls of others." Jade sighed as she stood to look out of the window into the garden. "I can only hope that Inuyasha will have made his choice by then." She turned to find Hitomi grinning at her. "What's going on Hitomi? You have that look again."

She just smiled innocently. "You worry to much milady everything will work out fine." She picked up the trays and left Jade to another long day of paperwork. 'You'll be happy with what has happened in your abscence milady,' she thought.

Hope you enjoyed. Please review.


	20. Chapter 18

Still don't own anything except Jade. Sorry.

I'd like to sincerly thank those that reviewed my story. The reviews are great and encourage me to continue. To those that don't review please do I appreciate knowing that it is enjoyed.

Chapter 18

Kagome and Sango had tied Miroku up and after yelling at him for awhile gave up. Now she and Inuyasha were walking together hand in hand enjoying each others company. She couldn't believe how nice he was being to her and couldn't help the wave of happiness it had given her. It was late afternoon and the fireflys were coming out with the dying light. She noticed that Inuyasha was watching her and turned to face him. "What are you staring at?"she asked softly.

He gently cradled her cheek in his palm lightly rubbing his thumb back and forth while meeting her beautiful blue eyes. "I'm looking at a very beautiful woman and my mate to be." His lips captured hers in a passionate kiss that made his blood explode with want and need. He ran his tongue across her bottom lip begging for entrance. She allowed him the entrance he sought and he drowned himself in her scent and taste. Just as he was about to lay her down he was thrown from her by a livid wolf.

"What the hell do you think your doing to my woman dog turd?" yelled Koga.

Inuyasha smirked at him, "she's not your woman she's mine. I marked her."

"You lie."

Inuyasha walked behind Kagome and pulled her collar over slightly to show his mark as he held her possessively. "I won't let you come between us you mangy wolf. She's mine as she's always been. I won't give her up. Not for you or anyone else."

"I'll kill you mutt." screamed Koga.

Kagome watched as both of their eyes bled crimson and they attacked each other. She knew they would kill each other if something wasn't done. The others came when they heard the screaming and Kagome knew she couldn't show all of her power. She watched as they fought over her like a scrap of meat and became enraged. Both hands shot out and spheres surrounded both demons. "**WHAT THE HELL DO YOU TWO THINK YOU DOING."**

Both men watched as her hair blew furiously at her temper and trembled at the display. Her body pulsed and her eyes had turned white as they watched her approach them. They had never been afraid of her before, but the fury written on her face was enough to scare them as they were still held suspended in the air.

"**WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE FIGHTING LIKE THIS?" **She looked at Koga who still had crimson eyes. "I made the choice to give Inuyasha a chance this has nothing to do with you. I have told you many times that I'm not your woman and I don't feel anything , but friendship for you."

"Your my woman Kagome, I claimed you along time ago. Your mine. He had no right to touch you much less mark you."

"Your claim by demon law was not valid Koga. You know that. When you made your vow to Ayame your claim on any other woman was worthless," spoke a new voice.

Everyone turned around to find Jade standing there in a green silk top that left the shoulders bare while ending above her wrist. The sleeves had slits along the outside showing how muscular her arms really were. The shirt on the right side stopped at her hip and then sloped down to stop mid thigh on the left. She was wearing her usual black form fitting pants and knee high boots. In her right hand was her scythe. Only part of her hair was put into an intracate bun while the rest cascaded down her back. Her eyes were glowing white like Kagome's showing her anger as well. Now the two demons were really unverved as the two pissed off mikos stood before them.

Jade looked at Kagome and saw the mating mark and knew what was going on. "Kagome take care of Inuyasha and I'll handle Koga." Kagome just nodded her head in understanding and Jade watched as the two of them left while the others were uncertain who they should stay with. "Go with them I'll be fine."

Koga watched as this woman commanded them with unrivaled authority. She was beautiful as well as very powerful and he knew it. He calmed his nerves and steeled his resolve to not show fear as she turned to him.

"You better have a damn good reason for upsetting Kagome and forcing me to come back early."she hissed.

Koga noticed that her eyes had returned to their original color as she glared at him. "That mutt claimed my woman and I'm going to kill him and take her back."

Her hands tightened on her scythe as she stepped closer. "You heard me before and you know your claim is not valid. Even if it were she wouldn't abide by it. You know very well that she loves him and he her. She has shown you kindness and friendship nothing more. If you care at all let her be happy and keep your friendship. If you continue this way you will not only loose her, but your friendship as well. Is that what you want?"

He looked at her and lowered his head. "She was mine," he said.

"In your heart you knew she always belonged to Inuyasha, Koga. They are soul mates."

"He's only using her as a replacement for his dead wench and a jewel detector," he growled.

"She is not Kikyo's reincarnation he knows that now and as for being a shard detector to him it no longer matters. If I remember correctly Koga the only reason you ever wanted her was for the same reason. So what makes you any better."

"It's different. I love her."

Jade chuckled, "Koga how can you love someone you know nothing about? You've never spent more than five minutes at a time in her prescence and even then those visits were far and few in between. You must know someone, the good and bad, to be able to love them. Can you honestly say you know anything beyond her name, she's a miko and can sense the shikon shards?"

Koga just looked at her and shook his head. "No, I can't."

Jade put her hand on his shoulder and looked at him gently. "It's time you find yourself a real mate Koga, but try and get to know them first." She turned to leave when he grabbed her wrist. She lifted her eyebrow in curiosity when he pulled her into his embrace.

He held her to him and smelled the fresh scent of lavender. "How about I just make you my mate."

It was then that a low possessive growl was heard and looking up they saw Sesshomaru walk into the clearing with normally amber eyes tinted red. "I don't think she's interested wolf so I suggest you release her now."

"Release me Koga. I will not be a substitute for my sister. Please get to know Ayame. You may be surprised at what you find out." She glared at Sesshomaru when he left."What are you doing here Lord Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru had felt a large power coming from the direction he had last seen Jade and couldn't help but wonder if the woman was back. He watched from the tree line as she spoke with the wolf and couldn't contain his growl when the wolf touched her. The possessiveness that sparked within him was not a surprise. Since he had met her she had filled his thoughts and lately his dreams were very detailed as he mated with her. He watched as her eyes darkened with her fury and the pulse in her throat was beating faster. Her scent has changed slightly as well taking on a spicier scent with her anger and his arousal was being made more evident.

Jade didn't know what happened one minute she was demanding to know why he was here and being ignored which only infuriated her more and the next he held her kissing her with passionately. He forced her lips open so that he could taste every inch of her mouth as one hand fisted in her hair holding her so she couldn't draw back from him and the other arm was around her keeping her hands in place so she couldn't blast him away like the previous times.

Sesshomaru couldn't get enough of her taste and the smell of her arousal was even more intoxicating. His lips found his way down her throat licking and nipping his way to her shoulder. He growled in pleasure as she moaned slightly when he found a particularly sensitive spot on her neck. His hand pulled her hair gently to expose more of her throat to him as he kissed back up to her ear. His voice was rough with desire,"how is it that you can make this Sesshomaru feel things he hasn't felt in centuries?"

Jade finally looked at him and saw the lust and desire in his eyes for her. She managed to clear some of the lustful haze from her mind enough to think straight. "I don't know." She tried to back away from him, but he wouldn't release her "Please let me go."

Sesshomaru just looked at her. "What if I don't wish to release you."

Jade just smiled slyly as her form became transparent and she start faded from his embrace and sight. "Good night Lord Sesshomaru. I'll return tomorrow evening."

Sesshomaru was very angry that she had left him again, but knew it was for the best. He had let his lust and desire for her take him over and was preparing to claim her if she hadn't pulled away from him. 'I will be waiting for you to return Jade and you won't have any other choice ,but to face me then.' The ends of his mouth turned up slightly into a smirk as he thought of what her reaction might be when he confronted them all tomorrow.

Come on please review. I truly love hearing what you think. This story is posted on two other sights and I've gotten twice the reviews in half the time. If it weren't for the ones that have reviewed I'd think that noone was even reading this.


	21. Chapter 19

Thank you to those who reviewed. I love hearing from you.

Chapter 19

Jade appeared back in her study and sat back down at her desk before she noticed Hitomi standing there with an evil smirk. "You were watching again weren't you."

She grinned even more if possible. "I was worried when you took off like that. So of course I looked." Hitomi watched as Jade tried to ignore her. "So how good of a kisser was he?"

Jade tried even harder to focus on her paperwork, but that question threw her completely off. It was hard to keep a straight face. "It wasn't a kiss I wanted."

"You may not have wanted it, but from the looks of it you nearly melted then and there. I almost thought I saw your knees give out." She was enjoying her mistress's discomfort immensely especially since she had never seen her get flustered over any male.

"I am not going to answer that Hitomi especially since it won't be happening again. He hates humans remember."

Hitomi watched her with a soft smile. "I don't think it'll be the last time he corners you milady and remember your no longer human. He just doesn't know it yet."

Jade looked at her again and frowned. "Either way I'm not going to get close to him and I won't make it easy. The only thing he's after right now is information about my power." After Hitomi left she just sat back in her chair and sighed. 'What am I going to do. He's definately more stubborn and persistant than the others. I've got to keep him from getting to close,'she thought. She finally forced herself back into her paperwork and pushed all thoughts of the Western Lord out of her mind.

Kagome dragged Inuyasha away from the others and turned on him. "What do you think you were doing?"she growled.

"I was protecting my mate,"he growled back. "You are my mate to be and I won't let anyone come between us or try to take you away from me again."

Kagome calmed slightly as she gently placed her hand on his cheek. "I understand that Inuyasha, but the only way anything will come between us is if you let it. I gave you permission to mark me because I love you and always will. The only thing that can seperate us is you."

"What do you mean me?"

"There have always been only two reasons I left Inuyasha one was to take tests and visit my family and the other was when I felt betrayed seeing you run to Kikyo. I no longer have tests to take so it's your choice now if I stay or go."

Inuyasha gathered her in his arms and held her close. "I'll never be able to make up for the pain I've caused you, but I can promise that I'll never let you go again." When he kissed her this time it was more than just passionate it was meant to brand her as his. He released her lips with a growl and held her closer. He searched with his senses and found what he was looking for. "What the hell do you want Sesshomaru?"

Kagome watched as the Western Lord walked into view and stared coldly at them. She also noticed that Inuyasha had taken his fighting stance and had tetsuiga ready for battle. What confused her though was that he was not attacking only watching them. She lightly touched Inuyasha's arm to get his attention before turning her attention to Sesshomaru. "What can we do for you Lord Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru watched as the woman calmed his half brother down and addressed him. He couldn't deny that she had aged since seeing her last and was curious about this. She had matured and now possessed the body of a woman instead of a young girl. Her hair was longer and she held herself with grace and pride. He was brought from his musings by a low growl from Inuyasha. Sesshomaru looked at the newly mated couple before speaking. "I have come to offer a truce until Naraku is destroyed."

"Why the hell would you do that?"growled Inuyasha.

"It has been pointed out to me that the jewel is nearly complete and the hanyou will be coming soon. I have my own reasons for wanting him destroyed."

Kagome watched and listened before looking at Inuyasha and then his brother."Lord Sesshomaru am I understanding correctly that you wish to travel with us?"

"Yes."

Kagome smiled in understanding. "We would welcome another in the fight against Naraku, but we would like your word that no one in our company will be attacked."

"What are you talking about Kagome he's tried to kill all of us and you want to invite him to come along," Inuyasha yelled.

"We will need the help Inuyasha and I trust his word as the Lord of the West. As Lord he is honor bound to keep his word if it is given. Is that not correct Lord Sesshomaru."

"That is correct. I give my word as the Western Lord that I will not attack your companions while traveling together."

"Thank you Lord Sesshomaru we will be leaving tomorrow when Jade returns." She watched as he just nodded his head turned and left.

"What do you think your doing Kagome. He's just trying to get my sword. Have you forgotten how many times he's tried to kill us and you invite him to travel with us." Inuyasha stopped his ranting at the disturbing grin on her face. "What are you smiling about?"he asked nervously.

"He's trying to get closer to Jade."

"What?"

"When Sesshomaru was telling us he had his own reasons to kill Naraku I picked up the image of Naraku's encounter with Jade the other night. The feelings that came from him with that image was possessiveness and anger."

"You mean he's after Jade?"

Kagome smiled at him. "Is it that hard to imagine Inuyasha? Who else has stood up to him, besides you, and lived. She has bested him several times and he still comes after her." She looked at him gently. "I don't think he realizes yet what he wants or why he keeps coming back to face her again. He's trying to figure it out right now and what better way than to travel with us."

"I don't trust him Kagome."

"I don't think we'll have anything to worry about. He's going to have his hands full dealing with Jade. Besides he has to much honor to go back on his word." She gave him a chaste kiss on the cheek. "Don't worry everything will be fine."

The next morning everyone woke and started packing after breakfast. They knew Jade would return today and their short relaxation period would end. Inuyasha caught Kagome's gaze and nodded his head towards the others in a silent agreement. Kagome called the others to them and they all sat down. "Before Jade gets here I would like to tell you that someone else will be traveling with us as well."

Sango looked at hte young girl she considered her sister with confusion. "Who Kagome."

Kagome looked to Inuyasha and calmed her nerves before speaking. "Lord Sesshomaru will be joining us until we defeat Naraku." She held up her hand to stop the questions she knew where coming. "He has given his word as the Western Lord to not attack any of us while traveling together and he would be a valuable allie."

Miroku watched Kagome and the others letting everything sink in. "Didn't you say Kagome that Lord Sesshomaru had his own intentions towards Jade and had sought her out several times?"

Kagome grinned. "Yes Miroku I did."

"Then is he here to help kill Naraku or is he here for Jade," Miroku wondered out loud while lightly scratching his chin.

"I do believe he wants Naraku dead and has come to realize he is a true threat." What Kagome didn't voice out loud was that Jade was going to be a side benefit for him as well as getting his revenge on Naraku. A powerful energy was felt and as they turned around Jade was walking out of a portal smiling. Kagome walked to her sister giving her a hug. "So did your manage to catch up on everthing?"

Jade cringed at the question. Almost, I'll probably need to return a few hours over the next few nights to complete everything." She looked around and saw that they were packed and ready to go. "I see everyone is ready so lets go." She stopped at the look of discomfort on her sisters face. "What's wrong Kagome?"

"We have someone else that's joining us Jade. He should be here any time now."

Jade looked at her with curiosity then fear. "Oh no if it's that crazy wolf I'll purify him in a few hours. He'll drive me insane." Then she heard it, that seductive voice she was hearing more often as of late.

"I guess it's a good thing I'm not that crazy wolf then."

She turned arund to find Seshomaru, but also a green toad youkai, a two headed dragon and a young human girl. "May I ask as to why you have decided to travel with us?"

"It was brought to my attention how much Naraku deserves to be destroyed."

Jade just nodded her head in acceptance and looked at everyone. "Well then lets get going."

I love the reviews I've been getting and if you haven't reviewed I'm still waiting. I don't care if you just say good or bad. Let me know.


	22. Chapter 21

Thanks for the reviews Sorry for not updating its been a very busy 2 weeks for me. Anyway here's a new update and hope you enjoy. **_Lemon alert._**

Chapter 21

Naraku had been furious since the battle earlier that day. To see a being with that much power was unspeakable. He had watched as her body levitated into the air and her body pulsed with purity. She had purified everything in a two mile radius and still had enough power to break the mirrors image. 'She is more powerful than I thought. I'll have to be careful when dealing with her. She's more powerful than Kikyo could ever dream of being even when she was alive and the fact that she's also very beautiful only makes me want her more.' He had also seen Sesshomaru traveling with them and wanted to know why he would tolerate the hanyou's presence. 'Could it be that he is as interested in the woman as I am. Even if she is human that kind of power would be enough to attract him, but if she where under my power no one would dare to defy me.' His thoughts turned to ways of being able to control her.

Sesshomaru returned to camp to see everyone, but his half brother sleeping. He sat down and leaned against a tree to sleep when Inuyasha's voice pulled him from his thoughts.

"Where's Jade?"

He wasn't going to answer, but knew that Inuyasha would keep asking until he did. "She said she had more work to do and would be back in the morning."

Inuyasha nodded his head as he watched him. "Don't piss her off you bastard she may usually be nice, but she's got a hell of a temper."

"I'm sure all women do including your wench."

Inuyasha shot him a glare. "Yeah she does and since she's returned with Jade her temper and stubbornness are a hundred times worse not to mention she's picked up the same mean streak. Even Sango is becoming more and more like them."

"So Kagome thinks you're here for Jade." He received a glare from Sesshomaru and chuckled. "I never thought I'd see the day you were interested in a human."

Sesshomaru smirked at him. "I'm not completely convinced she is human little brother."

"What are you talking about?"

"How much do you really know about her?"

Neither demon realized that Kagome was listening to their conversation. "My sister's affairs are personal Sesshomaru and she is the only one with the answers you seek. There is no one here who has information about her other than she is my sister and a friend."

Inuyasha looked in her direction to see her holding her upper body up with her elbow and her midnight locks pooling around her. Her eyes looked at his brother with unconcealed amusement. She looked like a goddess and he wanted nothing more than to claim her fully then and there.

"What will you tell me of your sister and her origins?" asked Sesshomaru.

Kagome grinned wickedly, "the only information I will give you Sesshomaru is don't piss her off to badly, she likes her privacy and she loves orchids." She turned her back to the demon who was currently glaring at her and went to sleep. She could feel the amused aura of Inuyasha and the glare of Sesshomaru as she went to sleep.

The next morning Jade had returned to camp and once again they headed further into the Western land. The morning went by without anyone attacking them with the exception of Miroku and his lecherous hand who was currently eyeing the forms of the three beautiful women walking in front of him. The demons noticed his hand was twitching with the anticipation of putting it on the women's flesh. His hand raised, but was stopped when a low dangerous growl was heard. He looked at Inuyasha who shook his head and nodded behind him. He turned to see Sesshomaru with his amber eyes tinted a slight red. The girls finally turned around to see that he had his hand very close to Jade in the groping position.

Jade looked at the women she considered her sisters with a malicious gleam in her eyes. She approached Miroku much to the surprise of everyone and whispered in his ear so no one else could hear her. Everyone did however see all of the color drain from his face. She walked back to the other women smiled and continued on her way.

When Kagome saw that look she knew that her sister would not let the monk off easily. "Ok Jade what did you tell him and what are you going to do?" The grin she had made both her and Sango even more curious.

'I told him for trying to grope my I'll make sure he dreams of nothing, but bedding those that he normally wouldn't go anywhere near for a week. Including men."

Kagome and Sango looked at each other and burst into uncontrollable laughter. "Oh Kami, no wonder he looked so scared," laughed Sango. "Can you really do that?"

Jade chuckled, "no, but he doesn't know that."

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru looked at each other and then the scared lecher and with a silent agreement decided not to tell him. Inuyasha growled at his brother. "Now you see what I mean. She's got a mean streak you wouldn't believe. That's nice compared to what she did the first time she wanted to teach him a lesson." He didn't say anymore, but returned to his place in front of the group leaving his brother to ponder the new information.

Sesshomaru had seen the monk trying to touch Jade and couldn't suppress the warning growl that had erupted. A rush of protectiveness had come over him that wouldn't be denied. When she had turned to whisper in the monk's ear he wanted nothing more than to tear him to shreds, but remained in control. She looked at him with confusion before turning away to speak to her sisters. He found himself amused at her bluff and once again wanted to now how she could make him feel emotions that had long been buried. He watched her the rest of the day trying to solve the puzzle that she had presented to him. When they made camp for the night he noticed that she had once again walked off by herself and followed. This time he found her sitting next to a small pond gazing into the water.

Jade was trying to figure out why the shards they were searching for bothered not only her, but Kagome as well. She had cast a spell on the waters surface to show her the area around the shards and searched for the cause of her unease. Her concentration was nearly broken when Sesshomaru looked over her shoulder to also peer into the water. She was looking at the shards and noticed that a barrier surrounded them. The image changed to the surrounding area to reveal many cliffs and ravines. The image soon blurred and faded from view.

Sesshomaru watched the frown that was on her face as she sat deep in thought. "What did you see?" She turned to look at him and was surprised at the coldness he saw.

"The shards we are searching for are surrounded by a barrier and cliffs." She faced the mountains that they would reach in the next two days. "Something isn't right and who would put a barrier around the shards?"

"So you think it's a trap?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I think we need to be cautious." Unfortunately she had no idea how right she was and that all of her and Kagome's secrets were about to be revealed.

Not far away Kagome was relaxing in a hot spring letting all of her unease fade away. She was finally getting a little peace and was determined to take full advantage of it. Unfortunately, however, it wasn't going to last long as she felt a familiar aura headed her way. She was determined not to let him spoil her bath and quickly chanted a spell to shadow her body in the water so he would see nothing except a silhouette.

Inuyasha found her laying against a large boulder in the middle of the hot spring. She looked like a goddess with her skin flushed from the heat of the water and her hair flowing around her body in the water like a fan. She had beads of sweat glistening on her body giving it a golden glow and his breath caught in his throat as he felt his desire grow even more for her.

Kagome was fully aware that he was watching her and just relaxed with her eyes closed. If she had looked she would have seen the desire, longing and finally the determination that had entered his eyes. She didn't open her eyes even when she felt the water move at the entrance of another body. "What are you doing Inuyasha?" she asked

"I'm taking a bath with my mate."

"We are not mated yet and I still have the right to deny you if I wish."

"True, but until you do I'm still your intended and I have the right to bathe you if I wish." With that said he gently grabbed her around the waist startling her at his boldness. He had never been so forward or confident with her before. Inuyasha watched the surprise cross her eyes as he sat her in front of him and started to caress her back with the rag she was bathing with. Her head fell forward slightly in relaxation and he gathered her hair and moved it to her left side fully exposing her back and right shoulder to his eyes. The view of her shoulder fully exposed caused an inner turmoil at seeing his mark there knowing that unless they mated soon it would slowly fade. His urge to fully claim her came back with an overwhelming urgency to finish what was started. He slowly moved the rag along her body not wanting to miss an inch as he bathed her and found that his eyes strayed once more to his mark. As his hands moved down her sides he pulled her closer to his body so she could feel his need for her. He could smell the arousal she was trying to hide and he hardened even more as his hand moved around her waist to her stomach where he continued to gently caress her. Inuyasha could feel her breathing become harder and hear her heart beat faster as his hand moved lower to the inside of her thighs. He bent his head close to her ear to listen to her breathing become even harder and as his hand traveled to her womanhood where he let go of the rag to caress her slightly with his hand. Her breath become ragged as he caressed her and the other arm moved from her waist to fondle her left breast. No longer able to hold back he lightly kissed and nibbled on her neck to her shoulder where his mark was while adding more pressure to her womanhood. The more he felt and tasted of her skin the more he wanted as he held her tightly kneading her breast and slowly slipping a finger into her. He started gently moving in and out of her and then adding another finger to prepare her for what was to come until she was writhing in his hands. Inuyasha knew he wouldn't be able to hold back much longer. He picked Kagome up and pressed her into the rock pinning her in place with his body so she couldn't move. She was getting close and he knew it. He wanted to hear her scream his name with her release. "I want to hear you scream Kagome. Let go and scream for me," he whispered in her ear as he increased the force of his fingers that worked her body. As she gained her release she screamed his name and released again at the feel of his fangs once again imbedded in her shoulder reclaiming her again as his. Her head rolled back onto his shoulder as he licked his mark still caressing her body with his hands, both of them now kneading her breasts. Inuyasha turned Kagome to face her and forcefully claimed her lips while pushing her further into the rock to keep her from moving. He trailed his kisses down her neck to her breasts where he suckled one and fondled the other causing Kagome to moan even louder as he switched breasts giving the other one the same attention and his hand found its way back to her womanhood once again.

Kagome couldn't believe what she was feeling as her body burned with a fire she never thought possible. Her hands lifted to his head and massaged his ears lightly earning a low growl of approval as his hips grinded more forcefully into her making her aware of his need even more.

Inuyasha was once again kissing her neck finding sensitive spots that drove her insane as his lips made their way back to her ears his hands lifted her off her feet and she instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist. He growled his approval once more. "You're my mate and no one will ever come between us again," he whispered and thrust himself fully into her tight sheath. He groaned at her tightness as she tried to keep from screaming in pain and held tightly to his shoulders as he allowed her time to adjust to him. He waited until she was ready and nuzzled her neck where he would mark her again as his, this time permanently as his mate. He started out slowly and gradually picked up speed.

Kagome couldn't stand it anymore and wanted more of him. "Please Inuyasha. I need more."

He sped up faster and started pounding into her harder and harder as they both came closer to their climax. He wouldn't be able to hold himself off much longer as he thrust even harder into her making her hold onto him tighter to keep her balance. She was almost there he could feel her muscles gripping him tighter. She suddenly threw her head back and screamed her release as her muscles gripped him tightly pulling him further into her womb. He finally released himself howling his claim on his new mate and once more sinking his fangs into her shoulder claiming her as his life mate. As his fangs sunk into her shoulder he felt fangs in his shoulder as well. He drank her blood to complete the bond between them and felt her power rush through his veins. What he didn't expect was that with the bond he was also given insight into her past and was astonished at what he saw. He couldn't believe the endless amount of information that came from their union and now knew that neither Kagome or jade where human any longer. Before he could think about this anymore he brought them both out of the water and covered them with his shirt and instantly fell asleep with him holding Kagome to his body tightly.

Jade and Sesshomaru had both heard the howl of Inuyasha claiming his mate. Jade looked their way and smiled. "It's about time Inuyasha. Welcome to the family."

Sesshomaru watched as she smiled gently and lay down. 'So the half-breed finally claimed his mate.' He turned his attention back to the woman laying on the other side of the fire sleeping and noticed how the fire light played on her features making her look even more beautiful. He knew he wanted her, who wouldn't, she was beautiful, powerful, kind and very intelligent. He closed his eyes to rest until the morning.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review.


	23. Chapter 22

I wanted to say thanks to those that have reviewed and to those that haven't I do hope you are enjoying the story as well.

Chapter 22

Inuyasha had been watching his new mate sleep the last few hours and couldn't believe that she finally belonged to him. While he watched her, his mind was going over everything that he had learned from their joining. Neither she nor Jade were human any longer, due to similar circumstances they both evolved and became immortals. Even though they appeared human it was only a concealing spell to hide their true forms. He had caught a small glimpse of her true form through their link and wanted to see it. His ears caught the quickening of her heart beat and knew she would be waking soon.

Kagome knew that through the bond that was created between her and Inuyasha that he now knew her secret. She opened her eyes to see golden orbs staring back at her and couldn't help, but smile. "Good morning."

His hands gently brushed the hair from her face and caressed her cheek gently. "Good morning mate." Inuyasha watched her for another minute and kissed her. "Would you like to tell me how you became immortal?"

Kagome knew this was coming and sat up grabbing her clothes in case someone came looking for them. "When Jade came for me it was because my powers were increasing at an alarming rate. If she hadn't there was a possibility of me harming not only myself, but everyone else as well. Even through the intense training that I was put through my powers kept increasing. It was because of the shikon being in my body for so long it increased my powers including the dormant ones. When the dormant ones were awakened as well they were to much for my body. In order for me to survive my powers made the choice to make me an immortal instead of killing me. Jade had something similar happen to her so she was the perfect sensai."

Inuyasha listened to her and knew from the memories that he had seen that the pain was excruciating and flinched at remembering that particular memory. He could still hear her screams of agony. "So you both have been through the same thing then?"

"Yes."

"Why don't you show your real forms?"

Kagome looked at him. "You remember what she told you of her past." At the look of understanding she continued. "She wants a mate to love her for herself and because of all the problems she had I decided I didn't want to go through the same thing so I chose to remain in my original form. You must not tell anyone of what we are Inuyasha. At least not yet."

"Why?"

"When an immortal takes a mate they become immortal too. There have also been cases where if the bond is strong enough they have access to each others power as well.

You were given access to my memories, knowledge and my power because our bond is that strong."

"Naraku would kill to get his hand on her especially if he found out what she is."

Kagome smiled, "even if he did find out she would never allow him to take her. Others much stronger than him have tried and failed. She's more powerful than you know. The reason I don't want you to say anything is because Sesshomaru has his sights set on Jade and she won't give him a chance if she thinks he's after her only for power."

"Ok, I won't say anything He knew that she hadn't told him everything, but would wait until she was ready."

"Thank you. The others are probably wondering where we are by now." They stood and walked back to camp hand in hand.

Jade looked up as the newly mated couple came into the clearing and smiled. She stood and walked over to them giving Inuyasha a hug. "Welcome to the family brother. It's about time, I was beginning to wonder if you'd ever claim her."

"Feh, no one comes between me and my mate," he said while wrapping his arm around Kagome's waist to pull her closer.

Jade smiled and then looked to the others to see them awake. She motioned for everyone to have a seat and told them about the barrier around the shards.

"We should be there my mid day tomorrow," said Kagome. After everyone packed up camp Kagome trailed behind to speak to Sesshomaru. "If your going to mark my sister Sesshomaru I suggest you do it soon. It won't be long now before this is over and she will leave."

Sesshomaru looked at her with confusion. "What makes you think that I'd want her for a mate?"

Kagome smiled, "besides the fact that you have been watching her from almost the start and you've kissed her senseless on more than one occasion." At his glare she only smiled more and stopped to speak to him more privately as the others continued on. "I've seen the way you look at her Sesshomaru when you think she doesn't notice. If you don't say something soon she will be gone before you make up your mind and you'll loose your chance. My sister guards her heart well, but you've managed to touch it somehow. I want to see her truly happy for once and I believe that you could make her happy."

"Why do you believe this?"

"You are more alike than you know Sesshomaru. You've both lost loved ones, your strong willed and guard yourselves at all costs and your both very lonely whether you want to admit it or not. Do yourself a favor and tell her." She left him to think over what she said and ran to take her place beside her mate.

Sesshomaru watched the woman he'd been thinking about as she spoke and laughed with the children. He was amazed that she gave them both equal attention and didn't care what race they were. Her laughter was gentle and soothing and her every movement was filled with more grace than he ever thought possible. He knew that the half breed's wench was right it wouldn't be long now, but he didn't know how to approach the subject with her either. He continued to watch the amazing woman throughout the day as she fought the youkai they encountered and protected the children. He also knew that she was troubled by the shards they were fast approaching. That night after camp was made he once again followed her and watched as she trained with her katanas.

Jade knew he had followed again and decided she was getting tired of being watched. "Would you care to spar with me Sesshomaru or are you going to watch all night?"

He was surprised she called him to spar and decided it was a good way to test her abilities. He withdrew tenseiga and came at her rapidly to test her speed. As he reached her she moved out of his path and brought her sword up to counter attack. He swiftly turned to attack again and once again met with her sword. Sesshomaru attacked several more times backing her into the trees, but she wasn't going to be caught so easily as she leapt into the air and gracefully flipped over him landing in a crouched position. He couldn't believe how much seeing the look in her eyes affected him as he watched them burn with strength and defiance as well as a little mischief. He felt his blood boiling as he watched her and his desire grew to new heights. He wanted this woman there was no denying it now and he would have her.

Jade had watched the change in his stance and the look in his eyes as he sheathed his sword. Suddenly he stood in front of her looking at her with emotions she could not identify. She looked at him for any indication of what he was thinking and watched the emotions that he normally concealed, cross his eyes before they settled on one that she knew well. Determination. She, unfortunately, had an idea what this was about and started to take a step back, but was stopped when his arm wrapped around her waist. Jade just looked at him and watched as his other hand came up to cup her cheek while rubbing his thumb back and forth in a gently. "What are you doing Sesshomaru?" She didn't receive an answer, but was instead pulled closer to his body making her uneasy. "Sesshomaru let me go."

He could see and smell her unease as he watched her and mentally smirked. "I have come to realize that I do not wish to let you go."

Jade froze and stared at him wide eyed. "What?"

He held her tighter knowing she didn't want to hear what he was going to say. "I have decided that I quite enjoy your company and would like to court you."

She looked at him long and hard before speaking. "Why would you, a youkai know to hate humans, want to court one?"

"I've found that there are a few humans that are exceptional. You have plagued me from the first time I saw you and have grown to respect you. I've never respected nor felt any feelings of any kind for any other female and for whatever reason I enjoy them." He looked to see astonishment in her eyes. "I want you by my side, Jade."

"How do I know your not asking so that you can use me for power?"

"I'm asking for the chance to court you. I know it will take more time for you to fully trust me, but even if you say no now I'll still keep trying for as long as it takes." He watched as she thought over his words and his hand came to caress her cheek once again. "Give me a chance Jade."

Jade wanted more than anything to believe that someone wanted her without ulterior motives. She searched his aura for deceit and trickery, but found none. 'Could it be that he actually care,' she thought. Looking at him one last time she made her decision. "I'll give you one chance Sesshomaru, but if I sense any betrayal it will be over and I will reject you. Make no mistake if I feel that I'm being used in any way I will return home when this is over."

"I expect nothing less from you." Sesshomaru wrapped his arm more firmly around her and moved his hand to cradle the back of her head. He gently found her lips and immediately lost himself in her taste and scent. What started out as a gentle kiss quickly turned into passionate and demanding. His lips trailed down her neck licking and nipping as he went earning a slight moan from the woman in his arms. Her scent spiked with her arousal and nearly drove him to fully claim her then as he reached the juncture of her neck and shoulder. Sesshomaru held her to him so that she couldn't move as he sank his fangs into her skin and tasted her blood for the first time. Her blood overwhelmed him with her power and the images bombarded him. He had seen a few of her memories, but not enough to tell him anything. Sesshomaru sealed the wound and cradled her unconscious form to his chest as he carried her back to camp to rest for the night.

Thanks for the great reviews and please keep them coming.


	24. Chapter 25

Hope you enjoy the new chapter. Unfortunately I'm still writing with only power so at least I can still type the chapters although I still don't have any way to connect to the internet. Hopefully I will soon. Finally got internet back. Still don't own Inuyasha. To Bad.

Chapter 25

Sesshomaru could not sleep and walked to onto the balcony adjoining his room. As he looked around he spotted a figure standing next to a cliff that he had seen earlier overlooking a large pond. He quickly saw Jade and wondered why she was outside and looked closer. She stood there with her hair unbound with locks slowly lifting in the breeze. The robe she wore was silver silk that fit her body perfectly showing off her curves and as the wind picked up it opened slightly to show one of her long legs. His mouth watered at the sight as he watched her sit down and tuck her wings behind her. He leapt gracefully from the balcony and slowly walked to her watching as she just looked over the water.

"What can I do for you Lord Sesshomaru?" She turned to look at him and was met with amber orbs that radiated pure desire and intensity. Jade would have taken a step back if she wasn't sitting down.

Sesshomaru wasn't waiting any longer. He would claim his mate and he wouldn't allow her to deny him any longer. He never answered her question, but pulled her to her feet and smirked at her slightly when she tried to take a step back. Sesshomaru wrapped one arm around her waist to pull her closer while the other hand caressed her cheek before moving to her jaw and then lightly stroking her neck with his thumb. Jade never took her eyes off of him as his hands traveled down to trace her collarbone and the down further to the valley between her breasts. He watched as her eyes took on a slightly panicked look before bringing his hand behind her neck to lightly kiss her. His lips teased hers before gently pulling her bottom lip into his mouth and releasing it. This wasn't like the other times that showed dominance this was entirely patience and seduction for her as he ran his tongue over her lips waiting for her to open to him. Jade let out a low moan and he deepened the kiss. He moved his hand from her neck to her upper back to pull her closer and trailed his kisses to her jaw line down to her neck. He licked his way down her neck grazing his teeth across her flesh as he went until he reached the courting mark he had placed upon her and grinned as he heard her breath catch in her throat as he licked his mark. Sesshomaru brought them both to their knees without breaking the kiss and traveled back up to her ear. "I will wait no longer Jade. I want you as my mate and I refuse to allow you to leave my side again. You are mine." After having said that he gently lay her back and kissed her passionately. He barely noticed that her wings had disappeared as he lay beside her letting his hand roam over her body. He moved from her waist to firmly squeeze her hip and trail his claws along the outside of her thigh before moving back up to massage her breast.

Jade could barely think with the feelings that Sesshomaru's hands and mouth created in her. Her desire was growing by the second and she was sure he could smell it as her body burned with need.

Sesshomaru was painfully hard as he pulled the tie holding her robe together. He wanted nothing more than to just plunge himself into her warmth, but forced himself to take it slow. His hands removed the robe so her body was visible and felt himself grow harder still as he gazed at thr beautiful body that glistened in the moonlight. His head bent to suckle one breast as he fondled the other for a moment before moving to her womanhood. He inserted one finger into her and slowly started to move pleasuring her and kissing his way to the valley between her breasts down to her flat stomach.

Jade felt like she was going to explode as her body begged for release. She whimpered in frustration as he removed his hand and then nearly came undone when he replaced his hand with his tongue. He took long slow strokes arousing her to painful heights as one hand held her still and the other began to rub the small bundle of nerves that finally sent her crashing over the edge.

He had to hold her tight as she screamed her release. Sesshomaru was being driven mad with her soft sounds of pleasure and it gave him immense male pride at her screams. He gently ran his hands over the inside of her thighs as he watched the beads of sweat run down her body making it glow, but he wasn't nearly finished with his beautiful mate as he kissed and licked his way back up her body. He reveled in the shivers that were sent through her body as he kissed her hard making her taste herself on his lips. Her arms came up around his neck and pulled him closer as she took her time to explore his body with her hands. Her touch was light and gentle as she touched the markings on his face signifying his royalty and traced her thumb along his bottom lip. Jade ran her hands through his hair feeling the silkiness of it before moving lower to his arms and chest. Sesshomaru was getting impatient as every touch only further fueled his desire for her. She was well aware of what her touch was doing to him as she could feel it on her thigh and was filled with a pride of her own knowing that she could do that to him. Her hands finally went to the sash that held his pants and slowly untied it making sure her nails skimmed across his flesh making him shiver with anticipation. A low moan could be heard as her hand went lower and started stroking his manhood. Sesshomaru could no long hold himself as he lay between her thighs and kissed her hard as he entered her quickly. His lips muffled Jade's scream as he kept himself still until she became accustomed to the intrusion. He started out slowly until she urged him on to go faster and harder. Even then as he pounded into her his strokes remained long and hard so she would feel everything. He could sense her climax coming and would slow down and then speed up again drawing the experience out so that he made sure she was well satisfied. Sesshomaru heard her whimper as he denied her climax yet again and shuddered when he felt her nails rake across his back. He looked into her eyes and saw many emotions cross her eyes and he could no longer deny her or himself as he thrust into her again spilling his seed. He howled his claim to the world and sank his fangs into her shoulder claiming his mate as she too screamed her release. As her memories flashed across his mind he was amazed at how much she had survived through and how many had hunted her relentlessly. He watched as she secretly helped her sister from the sidelines killing dozens of demons. Sesshomaru felt her power rushing through his veins and with her memories knew how to use it. He gathered her form close and leapt to his balcony.

Jade was only semiconscious when she was laid on the bed of silk with the warm body of Sesshomaru pulling her close. He wrapped her in his arms possessively with her head on his chest. Jade was exhausted and fell asleep listening to his heartbeat and his hand stroking her hair lovingly.

Kagome had barely made it into the bedroom before her mate had her back against the wall fiercely kissing her. "I've been waiting to get you alone. I never thought you could be any more beautiful than you already are, but when you showed your true form you proved me wrong." She felt his hand roaming her body setting her on fire as he kneaded her breast while licking his way down her neck. Her hands reached up to gently caress his ears, which earned her a growl of approval. Inuyasha's free hand found it's way to her backside pulling her closer. He grew impatient and shredded Kagome's clothes leaving her bare as he bent his head to suckle her breasts giving both the same attention before going lower to taste her essence. Kagome was desperately trying to keep her balance as waves of pleasure hit her full force. She didn't think she could stand any longer when she was lifted into the air and impaled on Inuyasha. Both let out a moan of approval before he started rocking in and out of her willing body steadily going faster and harder while gripping her hips tightly. Kagome tightened her legs around his waist increasing the friction felt by both as he moved within her body. He knew she was close to her release, but he wasn't done with her yet so he carried her away from the wall to the bed where he positioned her on her hands and knees. She felt him behind her as he caressed her backside lightly before grabbing her hips and plunging back into her warmth. Kagome's head was thrown back at the new feeling and pushed herself further into her mate. Inuyasha wouldn't wait anymore as he slowly pulled himself out and thrust back into her making her gasp in pleasure. He began pounding harder into her body until she screamed her release with him following right behind. Both collapsed on the bed worn out as Inuyasha held her close and fell into a deep sleep still connected to his mate. He woke only once when he heard his brother's howl and grinned. "It's about time you finally claimed her."

Jade woke up to the sun shining in her eyes. She looked around realizing she was not in her own room and tried to get up, but was held back by two arms that were wrapped possessively around her. It took a moment to register what or more precisely who was holding her. She tried to fee herself, but Sesshomaru's grip only tightened unwilling to let go. "I know your awake Sesshomaru so let me get up and dressed."

Sesshomaru pulled her back on top of him and rolled until he had her pinned to the bed. "What if I don't want to let you go?" He looked at her nudeness before whispering in her ear. "I'm enjoying our current position immensely." To prove his point he started licking his mark on her shoulder while kneading her breast earning a soft moan from his mate.

Jade kept telling herself she had things that needed to be done, but she was enjoying his touch greatly. Before things could go any farther there was a knock on the door making Sesshomaru growl in frustration. Jade was finally allowed to get up and she retrieved her robe to answer the door.

"Good morning milady breakfast is ready for you and my lord. The others are already waiting." Hitomi was smiling and happily humming as she walked down the hallway.

Jade turned to find her mate standing directly behind her pushing her against the wall with his body. She half-heartedly tried to push him, but he wouldn't move. "Sesshomaru we need to get dressed."

Sesshomaru smirked as she tried once again to get past him. He placed his hand on both sides of her head to trap her. "We will finish this later mate. You won't get away as easily as you think.' He captured her with a passionate kiss as he molded her body to his so she could feel his need. She couldn't help but kiss him back with equal passion as her body came alive once again at his touch. He kissed her hard one last time before releasing her. "The others are waiting and I'm sure your hungry." He paused for a minute before continuing. "Or I could just take you here," he said as his hand slipped into her robe to grope her breast as he ran his tongue across his mark making her moan. He wanted her, but he knew he would have to wait for just a little while before taking her again. She was a virgin and knew her body would be a little sore from their mating, but with her immortal blood and miko powers to heal her it would not be long. "I will have you again tonight mate and every night for the rest of eternity. I will not allow you to forget that you belong to me." He kissed her one last time before allowing her to get passed him.

Jade looked at her mate and had a smirk of her own before once again closing the distance between them and pulling him to her with one hand and kissed him just as fiercely as he did her. She rubbed her body against his while lightly running her hand over his manhood before looking at him. "I may now belong to you, but remember you also belong to me. Never forget I am not a possession, but your mate for you will pay a penalty if you do."

Sesshomaru just raised his eyebrow in question, but said nothing. They both dressed quickly before meeting the others. When they walked in together they were met with the knowing smiles of everyone and the lecherous grin of a certain hentai monk. "Well it's about time you claimed her," said Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha," scolded Kagome as she walked to the newly mated couple giving them both a hug. "I'm very happy for you both and welcome to the family Sesshomaru."

"Thank you, Kagome."

Sango was watching the interaction between the couples when she noticed something missing. "Where are your wings?"

Everyone looked at the women and even though they still had all of their immortal traits their wings were gone. Kagome smiled, "we can make them disappear at will. It's much easier to sleep without them, but we can call them when they are needed."

"You never did tell us how you became an immortal Kagome," said Miroku.

She looked at him and motioned for everyone to sit down. "About six months before Jade came for me she appeared in my dreams and started training me. When she finally came my powers were getting harder and harder to control especially since the formant ones where waking. As with Jade my human body couldn't contain my powers so she formally adopted me as her sister sharing her blood. Her blood did not give my powers the choice for me to live or die, but changed me into an immortal as well. I was given the choice of becoming a guardian and chose to be a guardian of the living. The years that I spent here where to completely train me." Everyone ate as they listened to her tale. She looked at her mate and her sister. "It's time to finish this with Naraku and I would feel better knowing the children were safe here." She looked at everyone for their thoughts.

"Kagome is right the runts should stay here. Naraku will use them against us again if possible and leaving them here will keep them safe," said Inuyasha. Everyone agreed it was for the best and that Jaken and Ah Un would stay with them as well.

The doors opened to reveal Hitomi and the children who ran to their guardians. Shippo was staring at Jade and Sesshomaru as if trying to figure something out. His eyes suddenly widened in excitement as he jumped from his mother's arms and ran to Rin. "Rin they finally did it. Lord Sesshomaru is mated to Aunt Jade and now we both have a family."

Rin looked at the people she considered her parents for confirmation and jumped for joy when they did. She looked at them both and started to speak, but stopped to gather her courage once more.

Jade kneeled to hold her in her arms. "What is it Rin? What troubles you?"

"Will you be my mother now? Can I call you mom like Shippo calls Kagome?" She looked down hoping that she wouldn't be rejected missing the tears of joy in Jade's eyes.

Jade put her finger under her chin so she would look at her. "Rin I would be honored if you called me mom. I love you as I love Shippo so never think otherwise. As a matter of fact if permitted I would like to adopt you." At the excitement in her eyes she held her hand up to keep her quiet. "Please Rin take time to consider this. I must warn you that it is a very painful process and not one to be taken lightly."

Rin looked at her with as much sincerity as she could. "I understand mother, but if it means that I will stay with you and father forever I will do it."

Jade looked at the child she had come to love and smiled. "As you wish. When we come back we will perform the ceremony. Until then I would like you and Shippo to remain here with Hitomi as well as Jaken and Ah Un."

"Why are you leaving us behind?" asked Shippo.

"We are going to finish Naraku so to keep you safe you are going to stay here. I will not put you two in jeopardy. I'm sorry, but you stay. Please we can't keep a clear head I battle and worry about the two of you at the same time. Besides Hitomi is going to training you both to protect yourselves while we're gone."

Shippo and Rin thought about what she said and agreed to stay behind and wait for their return. "Ok mom, we'll stay here," said Rin.

"Thank you and don't worry Hitomi knows a way for you to contact us whenever you need to ok." After saying their good byes a portal was opened and they were once again traveling.

Hope you are enjoying it so far.


	25. Chapter 23

Ok I only have power and no Internet access. I'm still hoping though we'll get it back soon. Hurricane Katrina hit us very hard and about two miles from my home everything has been practically leveled. There are many that have lost everything. I'm one of the fortunate that my family and home were spared. Anyway as soon as I get access again I'll be posting these chapters. Still don't own Inuyasha Characters.

Chapter 23

Everyone woke to the sight of Sesshomaru leaning against a tree with his eyes closed and Jade sleeping in his lap.

Kagome looked at the sight with a smile and started making breakfast. She couldn't help but laugh at the astonished looks the others gave them as they woke up and nearly fell over with laughter when her mate had to take a second look to make sure he was seeing right. When breakfast was ready she walked over to them holding out a small bowl filled with rice. "I'm glad you finally listened and took my advice."

Jade started to stir and opened her eyes. She looked around at the curious eyes and wondered why they were staring at her.

"Aunt Jade are you and Lord Sesshomaru mates now?" asked Shippo.

Jade noticed the excitement in his eyes as well as Rin's. It was then that she realized that she was sitting in Sesshomaru's lap and quickly started getting up. She did not get far though as she was grabbed and sat beside him with his hand around her waist to keep her from moving. At the look she gave him he merely raised his eyebrow in question and she started grumbling to herself about arrogant demons. "No, Shippo we are not mates."

"Then why are you marked if your not mates?"

Sesshomaru decided he would answer the kit's questions. "This is a courtship mark not the mark of a mate. It tells all others to stay away that she is being courted already."

The children thought about the answer and grinned. "Lady Jade is gonna be Rin's new mommy. Yeah." In her excitement Rin couldn't help, but give Jade a hug and began dancing around her and Lord Sesshomaru happily singing that she was gonna have a new mommy.

Everyone packed up camp and started to head out unaware of what the day would bring. As they got closer Jade and Kagome could feel the aura of the barrier that surrounded the shards. It took time to climb to the area that housed the shards due to the cliffs.

Sango and Miroku looked over the side of the cliffs and cringed at the sheer drop. To make better time Sango, Miroku, Kagome and Inuyasha climbed on top of the Kirara. Rin and Shippo rode with Ah Un while Sesshomaru wrapped his arm around Jade's waist to ride atop his demonic cloud. As they came closer everyone could feel the evil that radiated the area. They finally reached the edge of the barrier and Kagome dispelled it with a touch of her hand. While purifying the area a tentacle shot out to pierce her heart. Kagome felt the threat coming and quickly placed a barrier around herself when suddenly they came from all sides at once. Sango and Miroku mounted Kirara and took to the air. Sango threw her hirakotsu to protect the others and Miroku sent sutras at others turning them to dust. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were cut off from their mates as more tentacles came from seemingly everywhere at once. Inuyasha used his blades of blood attack decimating everything in its path. Sesshomaru was using all of the power at his disposal, but each time he tried to get closer to Jade and Rin he was cut off again. Everyone was having a hard time fighting because of the cliffs surrounding them. Jade was suddenly cut off from everyone as she was surrounded. They could see Naraku standing on a cliff above the puppet that was attacking them just watching with a malicious gleam in his eye. "If you come to me willingly Jade I will consider letting your friends live," said Naraku.

Jade smirked, "even if I did come to you you'd still kill them anyway."

"Ah, your right I will kill them regardless and I will claim you as my mate."

"I will never be your mate, but I will be your executioner."

"It's time to taste your despair Jade," grinned Naraku. Suddenly the screams of the children pierced the silence as everyone turned to see a tentacle throw them over the cliff. What no one expected, however, was to see Jade and Kagome jump after them with no hesitation. Everyone screamed for their friends that had surely leapt to their death.

Jade had gone after Rin and Kagome flew after Shippo. Both women straightened their bodies so they would fall faster to catch them. Finally they had them in their arms and told them to hang on.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were on the verge of a demon rage as they went after Naraku. They destroyed everything in their path while Sango and Miroku had flown after their friends but, they were not prepared for what they saw. The women were to far ahead for them to catch. They watched as a soft glow enveloped both women and in their place were two winged beauties.

The demon brothers and Naraku felt the surge of power that nearly knocked all of them down and heard what sounded like massive wings headed for them. Over the edge of the cliff two pair of elegant wings could be seen rising and then they were faced with the two most beautiful creatures any of them had ever seen. One of them Inuyasha recognized from Kagome's memories. Both women were each holding one of the children.

Inuyasha knew his mate even though her form had changed. She had black waist length hair with silver streaks. Her eyes were still a beautiful blue and she had a white sphere with a slight pink tint to it on her forehead. Behind her stood a pair of wings that stood about fourteen feet from tip to tip when fully opened. They were white with a light shade of pink at the tips. Her outfit had changed slightly as well. Her shirt was sleeveless still with a low back to accommodate her wings and stopped above her left hip to slope down and ending mid thigh on the right. She still wore her black pants and boots, but she was giving off energy that clearly stated she was beyond pissed as it crackled around her body. Inuyasha looked from his mate to her sister and now understood why she had to start concealing her true form. Like his mate she was beyond beautiful and understood why so many had wanted her. He looked to his brother and noticed the desire in his eyes even as he tried to hide it.

Sesshomaru didn't know who this goddess was until he looked at her eyes and noticed the way Rin held her. Then he knew it was Jade. Here she was slightly taller now with thigh length wavy midnight hair with silver and lavender streaks. She had full lavender colored lips and her eyes were green as the purest jade. On her forehead there were two circles one black and one white that were connected together and behind her were wings that stood about eighteen feet in length. They were white with lavender and black feathers throughout. Her outfit had changed as well. Her shirt was like Kagome's, but was the same green as her eyes and her pants were made of silk with a slit on the outsides from mid thigh to right below her knees thus showing her, well sculpted, thighs. Like her sister she was crackling with holy powers from her rage as she turned her focus to Naraku. They set the children on top of Ah Un and Kagome made a barrier for protection.

"I do hope Naraku that you will be ready to take your place in hell very soon because I will make sure that you will stay in the seventh level personally without the chance to be reincarnated.'

"Your very powerful Jade, but I will have you no matter what form you take. I would like to know what you are though."

"I am Jade, Lady to the soul guardians and immortals as well as sister to Midoriko." She watched Naraku's eyes grow wide. "You're a coward Naraku as soon as you felt our power you ran leaving only another puppet." Through out the exchange Kagome and Jade made their way slowly towards Naraku. He was unable to get close to them, however, because of the power radiating from them.

Both women drew their swords and infused their holy powers into them giving Kagome's a bluish tint while Jade's glowed a pure white. They both attacked Naraku without hesitation and as each tentacle was cut it turned to ash. Naraku tried several times to grab them, but they were to fast and their flying made it more difficult. They flew right above him and made discs the size of their hands and threw them at the puppet watching as he was cut without being able to regenerate. They controlled the discs with deadly precision as it was finally cut straight down the middle leaving only a broken wooden doll.

Jade looked at the puppet that was left on the ridge watching and a grin formed on her lips. "We grow weary of playing with you Naraku. It's time for you to loose something of value to you." With that being said she looked at Kagome. "Call them.'

Kagome looked at Naraku as her body glowed a soft pink. "It's time to take back what is mine." She flapped her wings and rose in the air chanting as she went. She stopped at about thirty feet and everyone watched as her body glowed brighter and brighter. Suddenly streaks came from different directions with one larger than the rest. Kagome watched as the shards of the shikon no tama came to her and started forming before her eyes. The shards around her neck also joined with the others finally making it whole once more. At her touch all of the tainted shards once more became pure.

Naraku was furious, the wench had called all of the shards to her and now he had none. Through his puppet he spoke to them. "I will have my shards back and I will kill all of you." He looked at Jade with unconcealed lust in his eyes. "You will be my mate Jade willing or not and then I will rule over the living and the dead." His laughter could still be heard even after his body was ripped to shreds by Sesshomaru's poisonous whip.

Sesshomaru watched Jade as she dealt with Naraku and his desire grew to new heights at her true form. He knew he loved her even as a ningen, but held back somewhat. Now that she had finally revealed herself he would not have to worry about her as much. She could no longer hide behind her human form and there would be no secrets between he and his mate. Sesshomaru began to see red as Naraku said he would claim his intended mate and quickly shredded the puppet. "You have some explaining to do," he said and looked at Jade.

"I suppose I do." Jade turned to see the stunned faces of her new friends and sighed. "This will take awhile. Come on and I'll explain everything, but I do want to make one stop first." Jade, Kagome and Sesshomaru took to the air while the others climbed on Kirara and Ah Un to follow them.

Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please review.


	26. Chapter 24

Still no internet but at least I'm still writing. Anyway hope you like I still don't have any Internet, but hey already 09/17/05 and almost 3 weeks with nothing. I only got power back earlier this week. I still don't own Inuyasha characters.

Chapter 24

Sesshomaru flew next to Jade watching as her powerful wings flapped every once in a while and her hair flew behind her like a cloak. "Where are we going?"

"Home." She said no more as she flew a few more hours to a village that had been destroyed and left in ruins.

Sango immediately recognized the area and wondered why they were here and then remembered that Jade claimed to be Midoriko's sister and wondered if she came here to pay her respects. She couldn't believe that Jade was an immortal as well as Kagome.

Miroku couldn't believe that the two women he had befriended were immortal and more beautiful than he could have ever imagined. He knew that Inuyasha was now Kagome's mate and it wouldn't be long before Sesshomaru took Jade for his own. He was, however, surprised at the fight that she was giving him because he knew that Sesshomaru could have any woman he desired with his features and status. Miroku found it highly amusing to watch Jade battle Sesshomaru both verbally and physically and she usually won. She will be good for him though because he'll have to fight to get her. You appreciate what you have even more if you have to fight for it. With this last thought he looked to the beautiful demon exterminator in front of him.

Jade landed in front of the legendary Midoriko's cave. "Please wait here while I pay my respects to my sister. I'll only be a few minutes." She turned and entered the cave facing the remains of her sister's epic battle. "Hello sister I've come for a visit. The shikon has been put back together and Naraku will soon be defeated." She looked into the lifeless eyes that only stared back at her. "I will always miss you Midoriko, but I have a new family now. No one will ever take your place in my heart." She turned from her sister then and walked back out of the cave. "I will explain everything, but we'll do it at my home away from those who would listen." Jade then opened a portal and waited as everyone walked through.

Everyone, but Kagome was stunned at the beauty of the room they entered. It was a large sitting room done in shades of blue and green with a large fireplace against the far wall with several couches and silk pillows surrounding it. Jade and Kagome looked up at hearing someone coming down the hall. The door opened to reveal a young woman with powder blue hair with navy streaks and blue eyes with specks of silver. As with Jade and Kagome she too had beautiful wings. She looked into the room and smiled when she saw Sesshomaru standing next to Jade. She turned to usher someone else in and they were surprised to find this person had a large cart filled with food and drink.

"I'm so glad to see you miladies safe and you've finally brought your friends."

"Thank you Hitomi, although I'm sure I know how you found out we were coming. I do appreciate the homecoming," said Jade.

Hitomi just grinned as her attention focused on Kagome and Inuyasha. "I'm so glad that your finally mated Lady Kagome and it's a pleasure to know it's to Lord Inuyasha. Now maybe you can convince Lady Jade to accept a mate so I can have little ones running around here again."

Kagome started laughing as Jade turned crimson with embarrassment. "Thank you Hitomi and I'm sure Jade will take a mate before you know it. As I'm sure you know she has finally agreed to let Lord Sesshomaru court her."

"Hai, I know and am very anxious to have them mated." She looked at Jade and grinned at her mistress's embarrassment and decided that her duty was done in making everyone feel welcome and at home. "I know you must have things to discuss so I'll leave you to it."

After she had gone everyone took a seat with the children lying on the soft pillows sleeping under the watchful eyes of Ah Un. Jade was seated in the center with Sesshomaru by her side, Kagome and Inuyasha on the couch to her left and Sango and Miroku on her right. "It all started long before my sister fought the legendary battle that created the shikon no tama. I was training with her and the more I trained the more power began to surface. In very little time I was as powerful as she and she feared for my safety. There were numerous youkai who were trying to kill her because of her power and she knew they would come for me as well. So to protect me she put a concealing spell on my powers and aura so that everyone would only see a normal girl. Unfortunately, it was not meant to last and with her death the spell slowly faded." She looked up to make sure that everyone was listening before she continued. "When my sister created the shikon jewel there was also another jewel created and entrusted to me, but it merged with my body giving my already substantial power and enormous boost. My human body could barely contain the power I already held and with the addition of the jewel it was to much. The power could not be contained in a mortal's body so it chose to change me into an immortal. I traveled for many years fighting and learning new techniques to protect myself and others. Many had heard of a young woman warrior with the strength to rival Midoriko so I was hunted by both human and youkai. I eventually met Hitori and became a soul guardian."

"What exactly is a soul guardian?" asked Miroku.

Jade smiled at him. "You have heard of guardian angels have you not?" At his confirmation she continued. "The stories of guardian angels were based on the soul guardians. There are two types: those who guard the living and those who guard the dead. A guardian of the living protects the souls by helping them keep the positive and negative energies in check. We also try to direct them in times of difficulty. If there are many people in danger that are under our protection we can choose to reveal ourselves fully to protect them. I myself have been known to protect villages from massacre." She looked at Sango and then looked away. "I'm sorry Sango I was protecting another village when yours was attacked. I tried to make it there in time, but did not."

Sango looked at her with wonder. "You're the dark guardian of our village. The one I heard tales of as a child. You would come at our greatest time of need to protect everyone."

"Yes I am. Your village has guarded my sister for centuries and took good care of her companion. I could do no less."

"Her companion?"

Jade smiled warmly at Sango. "Yes, Kirara was my sisters constant companion as she is now yours. I'm grateful she is happy with you."

"It's not your fault you were protecting others and it's impossible to protect two places at once."

'Thank you, Sango. Eventually the guardians needed a new lady and because I was once human they decided I was the best choice. Now not only do I rule over the guardians that protect the living, but the dead as well. I am the only one with the power of both all other guardians protect one or the other."

"Guardians of the dead?" asked Miroku.

"Yes, they make sure that a soul is protected in the spirit realm until it is time to be reincarnated or in cases such as Naraku I make sure they are condemned to the seventh level of hell with no chance of escape or anything else. It's not an easy task, but I do have those who help me and I have appointed Lords over the realms that report directly to me and I also check on them constantly to make sure everything is running smoothly."

"Are you saying you control if a soul enters the gates of heaven or is sent to hell," asked Inuyasha.

"Yes, I am. There are many that I see to personally and guide them to their resting places." She looked at both brothers before answering the questions that were held in their eyes. "I guided both of your mothers and father to their resting places and believe it or not they are good friends now. Although they tease you father relentlessly. I also guided Miroku's ancestors and yes perversion, unfortunately, runs strong in all the men of that blood line. I have also guided all that have protected my sister's resting place Sango."

"Can we contact them," asked Sesshomaru.

Jade sighed, "unfortunately no. It is not permitted because it would create unrest with the soul, but I can tell you that your father has requested to be reincarnated as the son to the first of you who creates an heir." She laughed at the wide-eyed look on their faces. "It's getting late so lets rest for the night." She stood and everyone followed her to their rooms. Sango was led to a room done in various pinks with a large bed in the center. Miroku's room was decorated in purple, Inuyasha and Kagome's room was done in reds and Sesshomaru's was done in various white and silvers. The children stayed in a room next to Jade's that was decorated in bright colors and had two beds. The room was filled with toys and books for them. After everyone was settled Jade returned to her room for a long bath. After her bath though she could not sleep and decided to take a walk in her gardens until she came to a cliff that overlooked a large pond with the moon shining brightly. She became so engrossed in the peace she didn't notice that she was being watched.

Uh Oh. Who's there I wonder.


	27. Chapter 26

Hope you enjoy the update. I don't own Inuyasha.

Chapter 26

Kagome and Jade's wings opened to take flight while the others rode on kirara and Sesshomaru took flight on his demonic cloud. "It's time to start severing Naraku's ties Jade. He will send his detachments first so we'll have to deal with Kagura and Kanna. After that he'll pay for what he has done."

"I know what to do with them," she said.

"Where are we going?" asked Miroku.

"To the North," said Kagome. "He's hiding there, but it'll take us a few days to reached him."

"Why can't you just make another portal right to him," asked Inuyasha.

"Kagome and I have a few things we'd like to do on the way. Besides we want him to know we're coming."

Inuyasha saw the look in her eyes and knew she had plans for him. He almost pitied Naraku for a single moment. "What are you planning Jade?"

Jade just looked at him, but said nothing. She turned her attention back to the skies as she flew with her mate watching. They flew for several hours before landing to make camp and eat. The women left to bathe while their mates watched the pervert.

Sango noticed that Jade seemed to be concentrating on something. As a matter of fact she had been in deep thought all day. "Jade are you alright?" Jade looked at her with a far away look in her eyes almost as if she wasn't completely there.

Jade was still concentrating on trying to find out where Kagura and Kanna where located and finally found them when Sango called to her. She focused for a minute longer before acknowledging her. "I'm fine Sango." She smiled gently before laying back in the water to relax. The others returned to camp, but she stayed to relax for while longer.

Sesshomaru was anxious to be with his mate especially when he knew she was alone and bathing. He passed easily through her barrier and came upon her relaxing with arms crossed on a smooth rock in the middle of the hot spring lying down with her hair floating around her body. Her eyes were closed with a small smile on her face. He instantly became aroused as her wings lifted to stretch, showing all of her curves, before relaxing once again against her back. To him she looked like a fallen angel and pure innocence. He grinned at that thought, 'images can be deceiving and when they concern my mate they most certainly are.' He quickly undressed and went to her lightly stroking her feathers smirking at the shivers he caused.

"Don't you know it's rude to interrupt a woman's bath especially when she's relaxing." Jade told her mate as he continued to stroke her feathers further relaxing her body.

"Ah, but we have unfinished business and I specifically remembr saying you would not get away." He stepped between her wings as she stretched them once more so that he molded her back to his chest and wrapped his arms around her body to massage her breasts as he kissed her neck. Her head rolled to the side giving him better access to which he growled his approval. His hand moved lower to her entrance and she groaned as he inserted a single digit. Her hands reached above her to hold his head closer to her. He let go suddenly and moved to face her once again pulling her body close as he moved her to the side where he sat down with her straddling him. He sat for a moment giving her time to once again get used to his length stretching her. Sesshomaru had a tight grip on her hips as he started to move her body making both groan in pleasure. Jade's hands came to rest on his shoulders to keep her balance as their movements became more urgent. Sesshomaru watched as her head was thrown back arching her back further. He slowed her movements to catch her hardened nipple with his fangs earning him another groan as he pulled her closer to tease her some more before giving the other breast the same treatment.

Jade was lost in sensations as she felt her mate move within her. She held him to her unwilling to let go as the tightening of her muscles increased. The feel of her mate's claws tightening on her hips drove her on until she screamed her release.

Sesshomaru watched as the beads of water trailed down her body to once more join the hot spring. He gripped her hips tighter forcing himself into her further as he once more spent himself into her womb. Jade had collapsed from exhaustion on his chest so he held her close and listened as her breathing slowed telling him she had fallen into a light sleep. He lightly stroked her wings and watched as they trembled and once more relaxed under his touch. Sesshomaru watched the beauty in his arms for a few more minutes before lifting her from the water to dress her. He was surprised when a silk gown appeared on her body and her wings once again faded. He laid her on a soft bed of grass until he finished dressing and then gently lifted her once more and returned to camp.

Jade woke a short time later to once more find herself in Sesshomaru's lap with his arms wrapped protectively around her. She gave him a soft smile before closing her eyes and fading from his grasp. Jade appeared in a clearing several miles away with her eyes still closed. She smirked when she thought about how pissed off her mate would be when he discovered her missing. A barrier formed around her as she sat to begin her task.

Kagura heard whispers cross her mind that spoke of freedom for her and Kanna. They told her to head south and she would gain that which she seeked. She knew where to go so she would get Kanna and leave in the morning.

Jade smiled when she knew for certain that they would come. She was well aware of Kagura's hatred for Naraku and her quest for freedom. This way they wouldn't have to worry about battling them as well as Naraku. Although they had killed many innocents she and Kagome were willing to give them a chance to redeem themselves because neither had a choice in the matter. As she sat thinking of what was to come she felt a surge of power and smirked. 'So he's finally noticed my absence.' She stood and began to make her way back to camp.

Sesshomaru had woken to find his mate missing and was instantly worried. That, however, soon turned to anger knowing that she left him so easily without him even being aware. He concentrated for a minute to find her and headed in that direction. Sesshomaru found her slowly making her way back and stood in front of her. "Where have you been?"

Jade knew he would be furious when he found her missing and smiled. "Making sure we have two less enemies."

Sesshomaru looked at her with an eyebrow raised in curiosity. "Who?"

"Kagur and Kanna will find us tomorrow and Kagome and I will release them from Naraku."

"Why would you do that. How do you know they won't still side with Naraku?"

"They both wish for freedom and Kagura wished for nothing more than his death. By freeing them it will be two less enemies to worry about. I will not condemn them when they are but slaves to that creature. He forced them to do his will and they deserve a chance to prove themselves. Kagome and I have already made this decision."

"How were you able to find her?"

"I can find any soul, living or dead, no matter where they are."

"So you know where Naraku is?"

"Yes, as does Kagome."

"Then we should go there and finish him."

"Not yet. We will not allow him to have any shields. His detachments will be free and he will face us alone."

Sesshomaru watched her and saw the determination there. He knew it was useless to argue with her once her mind was set. "Very well." He looked at her wrapping his arms around her protectively and bent to whisper in her ear. "If you ever disappear like that again I will have to punish you," and to make his point clear he rubbed her bottom sensually before swatting her roughly. He smirked at her yelp and held her closer. "Maybe I should punish you now for leaving." Sesshomaru started to once again caress her bottom pulling her closer so he could nuzzle her neck.

Jade had to admit she was enjoying his attentions, but there was no way she would let him get away with swatting her. She leaned into him so she could whisper in his ear and at the same time rubbed against his body. "How can you punish what you can't catch?" She looked into his eyes and grinned at his confusion as she faded from his grasp.

He listened to her soft laughter as she whispered in his ear leaving him in a state of arousal. A low growl of disapproval came from Sesshomaru as he headed back toward camp. 'You will regret that mate and when I catch you you'll beg me to take you,' he thought.

When she reentered the clearing Jade was still chuckling softly as she laid down on her bedding to finally rest. She knew that Sesshomaru would do everything in his power to repay her and wait until they were alone. 'I never said being my mate would be easy and I made it clear I would not give into his every desire. What fun would that be.' She grinned once more before falling asleep knowing that tomorrow would be a long day.

Sorry for the short chapter. Hope you enjoyed it.


	28. Chapter 28

I just wanted to say thank you for the great reviews that I have received and hope you are enjoying the story.

Chapter 28

The new couple returned to camp to see Jade awake and looking at them with a gentle knowing smile. "It's about time you finally told her monk." She chuckled at Sango's blush. "I'm very happy for the both of you and wish you all of the happiness in the world."

"Thank you Jade," said Miroku.

Jade watched him with an evil gleam in her eyes. "I hope you understand monk that Sango has become another sister to me and if you hurt her in anyway I will make your life a living hell. That is a promise." She laughed even harder at his shocked expression. "I don't think I'll have to worry though I'm sure she can handle you just fine."

"So when's the wedding?" Everyone looked to see a now awake Kagome smiling in excitement.

Miroku looked at Sango before taking her hand gently. "As soon as we return from the battle with Naraku. I'm anxious to start a new journey."

Kagome and Jade looked at each other and grinned. "At least the other village women will be safe, but poor Sango will be lucky to leave the hut anytime soon," said Jade.

Sango looked at her in astonishment and Miroku had his usual lecherous grin plastered on his face. "Jade," screamed Sango.

"What? There is no way you can tell me that at least for the first couple of days he is going to let you out of his sight much less out of bed." She laughed so hard tears were streaming down her cheeks as the slayer turned a deep crimson. "Don't worry Sango, I'm only teasing. I know that you two will be very happy together." She looked at both Kagome and Sango with deep affection.

Sesshomaru listened to his mate's teasing and decided to tease her a little as well. "I hope you are prepared to be locked up in our chambers for a few weeks when this is over. I'm going to make sure you are with pup before I'm done." He gently nipped at her mating mark earning him a glare.

Jade looked at her mate. 'Oh, so he wants to play well two can play this game,' she thought. "And what makes you think you can keep me locked up?" The only answer she received was a smirk and a gleam in his eyes that held promise.

Kagome watched the battle of wills and looked up to see Kagura watching as well. "I'm a little surprised your still here Kagura."

Kagura looked at her and bowed. "With you permission we would like to travel with you until Naraku is dead. Lady Jade has already given her consent."

Kagome smiled at the wind witch. "You and Kanna may stay with us as long as you wish Kagura."

"Thank you Lady Kagome, we are forever in you debt."

"No thanks is needed Kagura. The only thing we require is for you and Kanna to live in freedom." Everyone turned to see Jade once again smiling with Sesshomaru's are around her waist.

"Does this mean that we could stay with all of you forever?" asked Kanna who was being very shy and partially hidden behind her sister.

Jade and Kagome both smiled at each other and Jade stood to kneel in front of the child. "If that is our wish Kanna you are both welcome to stay with us."

Kanna just looked to her sister who stared at her. "We may visit, but I'd like to travel and be free to go where I choose."

Jade watched the fallen look in her eyes and held her hands. "Don't worry Kanna you may visit whenever you wish. All you have to do is think about us and call our name. We will come for you ok."

"Ok."

"Good. It is getting late and I've got someone to make madder than hell." She stood to leave and looked at her mate in question when he rose as well.

"I will accompany you."

"Why? I won't be physically in his presence it's not like he could touch me. So I won't be in any danger."

"Who? Asked Inuyasha. The slow grin on her face made him think for a minute before realization kicked in. "No, tell me you don't mean Naraku."

Jade's grin was filled with mischief, "ok I won't." She turned to leave with Sesshomaru following behind and could hear Inuyasha grumbling.

"Why in the hell would she see him?" growled Inuyasha. "I swear you two beg for trouble more than anyone I have ever met." He stopped his ranting when he noticed Kagome standing in front of him.

"First of all Inuyasha she doing this to piss him off and so he knows he can't use Kagura and Kanna against us. The madder she gets him the more likely he is to make a mistake. Second of all we like to occasionally cause trouble and if you don't like it you shouldn't have mated me. Like I have explained before we're big girls and are more than capable of taking care of ourselves."

Inuyasha stood there as his mate calmly berated him. He couldn't help but become aroused as her eyes burned with fire and power. The way her lips moved entranced him and he wanted nothing more than to taste them. 'Well she is my mate,' he thought as he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder.

It took Kagome a minute to realize what had happened. "What the hell do you think your doing," she growled. Her growl quickly turned into a yelp as he swatted her bottom. "Inuyasha if you know what's good for you you'll put me down." The threat had barely left her lips when her back hit a tree and her mate was kissing her roughly. She groaned as he kissed and nipped his way down her neck to lick his mark as he made sure she felt his arousal.

Inuyasha wouldn't wait much longer to bed his mate as his lips found her ears to nibble softly. While his hands roamed her body he loosened her top to fondle her breasts. The way her breath hitched and the small noises of pleasure she made were driving him insane as he took off his haori and quickly laid her on top of it. His mouth found her breasts as his claws teased her womanhood making her writhe beneath him. He nearly lost control when he felt her hands on his ears rubbing softly. She was starting to get impatient as she tried to remove the rest of his clothes and struggled when he held her still. "Don't move," he growled as he sat up to remove them. He could smell her arousal spike at the sight of his bare skin and anticipation of what was to come. He crawled up her body slowly trailing kisses and nipping her with his fangs as he once again captured her lips in a heated kiss.

Kagome was becoming impatient as she wove her hands in his hair and wrapped her legs around his waist. She ground herself into him to relieve some of the frustration only to become even more so. She trailed her hands along his body teasing his ears earning growls of approval. His hands never stayed in one place as he caressed every inch of her body.

Finally unable to wait any longer Inuyasha shredded her clothes and buried himself fully into her willing body earning groans of approval from both. He started out with a steady rhythm until she urged him to go faster and harder. It wasn't long before he was pounding into her getting closer to the release they both sought. He reached between them to rub against the bundle of nerves that would surely send her over the edge. Within moments he felt her walls tighten around him as she screamed her release with him following behind. Inuyasha rolled onto his back bringing her with him to lie on his chest as he gently kissed the top of her head.

Kagome lightly kissed his chest before lying back down to listen to his heartbeat. "I love you, Inuyasha."

"I love you too, Kagome. Always." He held her tighter as they both fell asleep.

Jade was having problems with her own mate who was currently glaring at her. "If your going to glare at me all night you might as well leave. I'm not changing my mind."

Sesshomaru tried to calm himself. "I don't approve of you being near him. I understand why you wish to anger him, but is it necessary."

"No, it's not. I can easily kill him at any time, but I want him to know we'll be coming for him. He defiled my sister's soul as well as many others. I can't let him get away with it. Tonight I he will know his fate and he will know he can no longer manipulate others." She watched as he thought about what she said and started to get into a comfortable position.

"I will go with you."

His tone left no room for argument she knew that and gave in to his demand. "Very well. We must be touching for you to come with me." She did not expect Sesshomaru to grab her to sit in his lap. She turned to glare at him once more and was answered with his eyebrow raised in question. It was growing late and she wanted to be done with this.

Sesshomaru watched as the wind picked up slightly to mingle their hair together. He was entranced by the clash of colors from his silver to her multiple colors as they danced together to make one. He knew he loved her, but had never told her. 'Soon I will have to tell her,' he thought as he closed his eyes to concentrate with her.

Jade was trying to locate Naraku and grinned when she found him. She watched him for a moment before showing herself, but left Sesshomaru unseen for now.

Naraku was pissed off that both Kagura and Kanna had disappeared and not returned yet. He was currently debating their punishment when he sensed another presence in the room. The air shimmered and there was the woman that had become his obsession. He watched her as she stood there in her true form with her wings tucked behind her back and figure glowing with power. "Why have you come in this way? I can't touch you," his voice was low and filled with lust.

"That is exactly why I came this way. I have no desire for you to touch me. I have, however, come to inform you that no longer will you be able to use Kagura and Kanna as your shields. My sister and I have freed them and given them new hearts and lives."

"That's impossible," he growled.

Jade smiled at him, "no it's not check the hearts you have in your possession."

He reached into his robe to pull out two small spheres that turned to dust in his hand. He was getting angrier by the minute as he looked at the woman he couldn't touch. She stood there in all of her glory and he wanted nothing more than to sink his claws into her flesh to taste her blood and despair as he forced himself into her body.

Jade saw the lust in his eyes, as did Sesshomaru who was growling possessively. "I strongly suggest you stop you lecherous thoughts Naraku my mate is more than ready to kill you now. If he could physically touch you you'd be dead already."

Naraku watched as she pulled her hair over her shoulder showing her mating mark and he was further enraged, but managed to a calm face. "Who would dare claim what I want?" He then noticed another presence that had been shielded from him. "Lord Sesshomaru, so you have taken her as your mate." The only response he received was a glare as he stood beside her with his arm wrapped possessively around her waist. His eyes narrowed at Sesshomaru just slightly, but they could feel his fury rolling off of him in waves.

Jade gave a seductive smile as she took another step towards him. She spoke so softly they nearly missed her last warning. "You defiled the shikon jewel and thus my sister's soul. If you think I'll let you get away with that you are wrong. I have a special spot in hell just for you. You will not be allowed to continue your evil." She looked to a door that adjoined to another room knowing that Kikyo was there, but said nothing. She started to fade along with her mate.

Naraku was livid as a growl ripped from his throat. "She has defied me at every turn and even freed my slaves."

Kikyo was standing at the doorway watching him. "I will help you kill them all, but remember that Inuyasha is mine."

"You may kill all of them, but Jade is mine." 'She will be my mate and Sesshomaru will die.' Naraku knew she would be coming for him as she promised. He could see his death in her eyes. He and Kikyo sat down to prepare for the upcoming battle.

I want to sincerely thank those that have reviewed and hope that you are enjoying the story. If you like it please let me know I would love to know.


	29. Chapter 29

I would like to thank those that have reviewed and I hope that more review soon. Please enjoy the new chapter.

Chapter 29

Jade and Sesshomaru returned to their bodies, but he wouldn't let her go. "Why would you warn him of our coming?"

"I purposely angered him so that he may make a mistake. I also wanted him to know he will die by my hands." She thought for a moment before speaking again. "Kikyo was there behind the door. I have no doubt they will try to kill everyone in their path to get what they want."

"You and Inuyasha."

"Yes." She sat deep in thought. "We must warn the others of her involvement." She stood to leave before being pulled back into her mate's embrace.

"Your worried about the hanyou."

It wasn't a question but a statement she knew and she didn't like how he referred to his half brother. "No, I'm worried about Inuyasha's reaction to her involvement. I know he loves Kagome more than anything and wouldn't leave her, but I don't know if he could kill her if it comes to that and it will. Either way Kagome's soul must be returned to her before it is permanently tainted." She looked into her mate's eyes. "Sooner or later Sesshomaru you will have to come to terms with Inuyasha." She raised her hand when he started to growl. "Regardless of what you feel the fact is you both have your father's blood that runs through your veins. You are brothers be it full or half and we are family now regardless if you want to accept it or not. He has more than proven himself to you and is worthy of my respect if not yours." She stood to look at him. "I do hope you consider it Sesshomaru because I have been completely alone for a long time now. It is not something I recommend." She left him to his thoughts as she sought out Inuyasha and found that he and Kagome had returned to camp. She looked at the happy couple and smiled. "Inuyasha may I speak with you please." At his nod she led him a short distance from the others and sat down.

Inuyasha looked at the woman in front of him and saw the tension in her shoulders before she looked at him. "What's wrong Jade?"

Jade took a deep breath before answering. "You know of whom I saw tonight."

"Yes, you saw Naraku."

"While there I noticed he was not alone Inuyasha. Kikyo was there with him and they plan to kill everyone possible to get to you and me." She saw the hurt in his eyes and placed her hands on his. "I'm sorry Inuyasha, but she is not the woman you knew and she plans to kill your mate to get to you."

"I won't let her near my mate."

"I know that Inuyasha, but there is something you must understand. I will not allow harm to come to any of you. The portion of Kagome's soul that she is holding is slowly becoming tainted and if it is not returned then when she goes to hell she will condemn that part of Kagome to hell as well. I'm sorry, but I can't allow this any longer. I will not condemn her to that fate as I'm sure you wouldn't either."

Inuyasha just looked at her with determination. "I understand Jade, but I will be the one to give her peace."

"Thank you, Inuyasha. Everything else needs to be discussed with the others." They both returned to camp with heavy hearts.

Everyone looked at her with curiousity when they returned and she sat beside her mate. "I'm sure you all know where I went tonight. I have found out that Kikyo has joined Naraku in this battle." She watched as several of them looked at Inuyasha. "Miroku, Sango I want you and Kagura to protect Kanna while we confront them so that you can cover our backs as well. I do not want anyone to get in front of Kagome and me. The purity waves we will release, even if you are our mates, it will kill you." She watched as they thought about her words.

Miroku watched as the woman he had come to know as kind, mischievous and resourceful turned in a woman that demanded respect and expected her orders to be followed without question. He was surprised by her authority and now knew why the guardians made her their lady. "We will do as you say Jade."

"Thank you."

Kagura watched as they spoke of their plans. She knew that Jade and Kagome were very powerful, but didn't know the full extent of that power. She felt however, that they needed to know a few things about Naraku's plans. "Lady Jade you should be aware that Naraku has several hundred demons that are going to fight. They have been promised shards of the jewel."

"Thank you for telling us Kagura."

"Kanna looked at her with curiosity. "How will you defeat that many Lady Jade? I know you are very powerful, but how can you possibly defeat so many?"

Jade looked at the child and was happy to see the worry in eyes that once held no emotion at all. "Don't worry little one we'll be fine." They spoke for a while longer before Jade once more left camp to prepare herself for battle.

Miroku had watched her leave and rose to follow before he was stopped by a low growl from the taiyoukai. "I'm sorry Lord Sesshomaru sama I merely would like to speak to Lady Jade for a moment."

"If you touch her you will die monk."

"I understand." He walked in the direction that she took and found her as usual meditating above the ground. As he watched he immediately noticed the amount of power swirling around her body as her hair and clothing blew wildly. Her wings unfolded as her barrier grew wider and even more power was released inside. He watched as her hair grew even darker making her streaks of silver and lavender more vibrant and he noticed that more sections of her hair were loosing color to only turn a forest green. Miroku was astounded at the power she released inside her barrier. It looked like a storm inside as streaks of power lit up the barrier making her features stand out and look more ethereal. The barrier expanded again as her wings became slightly larger and her legs unfolded. Although she was still levitating as usual her clothes started to change. She now wore a fighting kimono with the sleeves and back missing to accommodate her wings that had slits on either side to her waist made of green silk. It was tight fitting throughout the body showing off all of her curves and strapped around her neck. She had black silk leggings that were loose, but showed off the curves in her legs to perfection with knee high boots. The final changes came when her wings also gained green feathers and a black chocker with a sphere of pure green jade adorned her throat. Miroku could not believe what he had witnessed and didn't know someone had come to stand beside him.

"She's beautiful isn't she."

Miroku was so startled he jumped slightly and turned to see Kagome watching her sister. "I've never seen so much power in one being Kagome. Her appearance has even changed slightly."

"This is her true form Miroku and what you are feeling still is not her full strength. She is preparing herself for battle so that she may better handle her power."

He was absolutely stunned by this new information. "How can she possibly be any more powerful than this? I've never felt this much power coming from one being."

"You never will again either. That is why she was turned into an immortal and is now the Lady Guardian of the Realms. If she wasn't as powerful as she is than she wouldn't have been able to keep peace between them."

"How long will she be like this?"

"About an hour or two usually, but because she knows you wish to speak to her it won't be long."

"How does she know?"

She smiled at her friend. "While meditating the barrier puts you more in contact with everything as a form of protection. This way you can meditate and be aware if danger is near."

"That is truly amazing." He felt Jade's power increase once again before finally dieing down and returning to her body. He was entranced as her body slowly descended to the ground and she opened her eyes to look at him.

"What can I do for you Miroku?"

"Lady Jade I would like to speak to you about Kohaku."

Jade just smiled at him. "Don't worry Miroku he's already being taken care of and will be returned to Sango safely."

"Thank you Lady Jade."

"Your welcome." He had more questions she knew and sat down. "Ask you questions Miroku," she told him.

Miroku sat beside her and had thought about what he wanted to ask. "What will ou do when Naraku is defeated?"

"I will return to my realm and will live between there and the Western lands with Sesshomaru."

He looked up to see that Kagome had already returned to camp without him even noticing she had left. "How did you come to have so much power?"

Jade sighed and knew he would continue to ask until he received his answer. She looked at the stars and looked back at him. "Why do the stars shine brightly at night, what makes the rivers flow or the wolf howl at the moon? We don't know the reason or how of these things only that they are. The same is with my power I don't know how or why only that it is. I'm sorry I can't give you an exact answer."

"It's alright. Will you stay for the wedding?"

"Do you think I would miss it? You act as if you'll never see me again."

"I know you have many obligations and it will be hard to make time."

She gently placed her hand on top of his to stop him. "No matter where I am all either of you have to do is call me and I will come. The same is for Kagome. You both are family to us and we will be there for you both."

"Thank you, Lady Jade. You have done so much for us. I especially will never be able to repay you for your generosity."

"No thanks or payment is necessary Miroku all I want is your and Sango's happiness. You deserve it." She wasn't going to tell him that they planned on taking them with them when this was over. That was something they would discuss all together.

Miroku looked at her and noticed that the green in her hair was still present. "Why have you never shown your true power or appearance to us?"

"The time was not right and it would not have been wise to show either to soon." She looked up to see Sesshomaru standing at the edge of the clearing waiting. "I do believe my mate is saying it's time to return." She watched as he left and Sesshomaru came to sit beside her and ran his claws through her hair and noticed the green.

"When did this happen?"

"I had to let more of the barriers containing my power down tonight to prepare myself for battle. I want this done as quickly as possible."

"Don't worry mate tomorrow we will find a suitable battle ground and defeat him."

"I know he will perish, but the extra power is to finish it quickly and I will need it to send he and Kikyo to hell."

Sesshomaru nodded his agreement to her before cupping her cheek in his hand and kissing her gently. It was slow and seductive and as he deepened it he could taste her even more. He wanted nothing more than to lay her down and pleasure her until she screamed his name, but instead he pulled back and held her close. Her arms went around his body to hold him closer as she laid her head on his shoulder. He stood with her bridal style and looked at the moon before looking at the beauty in his arms. Her hair was darker making the colors more vibrant and her wings seemed to glow in the moonlight as the tips touched the ground. She was the most beautiful creature he had ever laid eyes on and she belonged to him. He carried her to the edge of the clearing and sat down with her on his lap with his arms wrapped protectively around her body. The only thing he wanted was to be alone with the women he loved, but tomorrow would be a long day he knew. His eyes slowly closed as he took in the calming scent of his mate. 'This will be over soon,' was the last thought he had before succumbing to sleep.

Thank you to all that have reviewed. If you like the story let me know.


	30. Chapter 30

I want to sincerely thank those that have taken the time to review especially since this is a first for me. Your reviews have encouraged me to continue.

Chapter 30

Kagome woke the next morning to find her sister and Sesshomaru missing. She extended her senses and found the two peacefully sleeping a short distance from camp. Today everyone would be tense for the upcoming battle and she was not looking forward to it. Everyone was still sleeping so she started cooking breakfast.

Jade woke to the warm feeling of her mate holding her protectively and tried to get up with no success. Each time she moved his grip only tightened quickly irritating her. She looked at him and grinned as she once again faded from his hold and laughed at the angry growl that was released from her mate. "Come on I'm starved and Kagome is cooking."

Sesshomaru didn't want to release his mate just yet, but had no choice when she disappeared from his lap. 'Kami, I hate when she does that.' He opened his eyes to glare at her and saw her smiling face. His anger melted at the sight of her warm smile and had her in his arms again in an instant. He chuckled at her look of annoyance and kissed her forehead lovingly. When they arrived at camp they found three furious women, a laughing hanyou and child and one monk hanging upside down from a tree. Sesshomaru looked to Inuyasha with an eyebrow raised in question as Kagome sat grumbling about pervert monks who need their hands chopped off. Jade just shook her head and sat down to watch everyone.

Kagome watched as her sister sat once again in deep thought. 'She's been doing that a lot lately,' she thought. However, she quickly realized that she was concentrating on something in her hands and that it that it was glowing. She watched as the glow increased and then started to fade leaving two necklaces in her hand. She looked up to see Jade watching the others with a small smile and knew the time had come to speak to Miroku and Sango.

Jade stood and formed her scythe making everyone tense slightly as she walked to Miroku.

"Now, Lady Jade don't do anything rash. I swear my hand is cursed." As she came closer he panicked and closed his eyes as the scythe came down. He fell to the ground in a heap before opening his eyes to see Jade standing above him smirking and everyone else laughing. "You are a truly evil woman Lady Jade." Jade just laughed and held out her hand to help him up.

She sat down with Kagome coming to stand beside her. "Sango, Miroku there is something that Kagome and I would like to discuss with you both." Aty there confused looks she looked to Kagome.

"As you know we think of you both as family and as such we would be honored if you would consider joining our family by blood." Kagome watched their reactions with apprehension. "You must understand that if you agreed you would become immortal and eventually a guardian with time."

"We do not expect an answer now because it is not an easy decision to make. Until you do decide however I request that you wear these as they will protect you from harm." Jade held up two beautiful necklaces. "These are made from mine and Kagome's magic and can only be removed by us or you."

Sango looked at the beautiful necklace that was made of silver. It had gold engravings of boomerangs and fire cats surrounding it. She looked to the women that she considered her sisters with tears in her eyes. "Thank you, but I don't know if I could leave Kohaku."

Kagome looked at her with a gently smile. "We don't expect you to leave him Sango. He will be given the choice to become family as well. He is your brother by blood and whether or not you accept our proposal you and he are still family."

Sango looked at them and smiled. "Thank you."

Jade then gave Miroku a similar necklace to Sango's. His was gold and had engravings of his staff and wind tunnel in silver. "It is an honor to be considered family to beauties such as yourselves. No matter Sango's decision I will follow her."

"We understand Miroku. As we said no matter by blood or heart you are family." Jade smiled at them both. "It is time to leave." Everyone gathered their things with the knowledge that Naraku would soon die. As they traveled they noticed a familiar whirlwind following them so they landed waiting for the confrontation with the wolf youkai.

Koga had caught the scent of Kagome and Jade along with everyone else. He was following when he also caught the scent of Naraku's incarnation Kagura. Now he was trying to get to them thinking they were in danger. 'Why haven't they killed the bitch yet?' he thought and then saw them land in front of him. He was so intent on the wind witch that he didn't notice the changes to the group. "What the hell are you doing here Kagura?" he growled.

Jade and Kagome stepped forward to keep him from attacking her. "She is here at our request Koga."

He looked at them finally noticing the changes to the women that were ningen the last time he saw them. Koga couldn't help notice how each one had filled out. They were beautiful before, but now they they were goddesses with their hair streaked and wings. He could feel their power and how much it had grown. "What happened to you?" he asked.

"Koga these are out true forms," said Kagome.

"What are you and why is that bitch with you? She deserves to die," he growled.

"We are guardians Koga and as far as Kagura and Kanna are concerned Jade and I have freed them from Naraku's control. They are here to help us kill him. If yo can't except that and not attack them then I would suggest you leave."

"She deserves to die for what killing my comrades," he growled again.

Jade stepped closer to him. "Would you condemn someone who had no choice other than to do as she was told or die? She was a slave Koga and he held her heart to control them both. Can you honestly say you would not do the same to stay alive?"

Kagura stepped forward as well," it was not by my choice Koga. Naraku forced me to kill them so that you would kill Inuyasha. I took no pleasure in it. I'm not saying it's forgivable, but I had no choice."

"Koga we are leaving to battle Naraku if you wish you may come, but I want your word you will not attack anyone here." Jade waited for his answer already knowing he would come at any cost if it meant Naraku's death.

"Alright, but when this is done I will deal with her."

Kagome and Jade opened their wings and once more took to the skies with everyone following in the air and Koga running. Kagura looked behind to see him keeping up, but she knew he would tire sooner or later. She guided her feather towards the wolf and pulled him on once more soaring into the sky.

"What the hell do you think your doing bitch?" he yelled.

'Shut up wolf. You'll need your strength for the battle."

He turned forward to watch as the other flew ahead and watching the graceful flap of the women's wings. "How did they free you from Naraku?"

Kagura watched him closely in case he attacked her. They gave Kanna and I new hearts and her emotions as well."

"How could they do that?"

"They are very powerful."

"I thought guardians were a myth."

"So did I, but Jade is the Lady of all Guardians and Kagome is her sister."

Koga turned to look at her. "Jade is the Lady Guardian?"

"Yes, she is and now she is also the Lady of the Western Lands and Lord Sesshomaru's mate."

"What. When the hell did that happen?"

"Recently."

Jade listened as they spoke and decided to inform Koga of a few things. "Kagome keep going while I fill Koga in alright."

"Hai."

She flew back to Koga and Kagura, "Koga when we go into battle you must stay behind Kagome and I."

"I will not hide behind a woman," he growled.

Jade looked at him with a fire that threatened to consume him. "Unless you would like to be purified to hell I suggest you listen and stay behind us. Kagome and I plan to purify everything in our path. If you don't want to listen then maybe I should just purify you here and now."

"Surely you can't purify everything."

"I assure you Koga I can and will to protect my family. Evan our mates are smart enough to listen and I suggest you do the same."

Koga looked at her with amazement. "How powerful are you?"

She looked back at him. "You better hope you never have to find out."

Koga shuddered at her words and somehow knew she wasn't lying. "Alright I'll stay behind until you say otherwise."

"Good." She flew back to her mate's side grinning.

"It wasn't nice to scare him Jade," said Kagome.

"Would he have listened any other way?"

Kagome just chuckled, "probably not."

They continued to fly the rest of the day before they finally stopped to make camp. Inuyasha and Koga left to hunt and to relieve some tension while the others set up camp. Jade had once again been thinking and sat down. She looked at Kagura and made her decision. "Kagura," she called softly.

"Yes, Lady Jade."

"I know you are worried for Kanna's safety as am I. I would like you permission to bring her to my kingdom with the other children. She can play and will be taken care of until our return."

Kagura looked to her sister. "I want her to be safe."

"Then it is settled." She looked to the child calling her over to them.

"Yes, Lady Jade."

"Kanna, your sister and I are going to bring you to my kingdom to stay until Naraku is defeated. I have a wonderful friend there and the other children are there as well."

Kanna looked to them both and nodded her consent. "Ok, I'll go."

"Good lets go and I'll introduce you to them," said Jade. She saw Inuyasha and Koga return and laughed at their constant bickering. "Inuyasha, I'm taking Kanna to my home  
and we'll be back in a little while so try not to get into to much trouble."

"Alright, just hurry up Sesshomaru gets mad if your gone to long."

She nodded her head and gave her mate a smile before looking to Kanna and Kagura, "come on let's hurry." Her hand raised in the air to slash down creating a rip and stepped through with the others following behind."

Koga watched in shock at her display and went to follow when Kagome stopped him. "Don't Koga. Only those invited may enter."

Jade stepped through her portal to see Hitomi and the children already waiting for her.

"Momma."

"Aunt Jade."

She bent down to catch the children in her arms before Shippo started to growl. "What's wrong Shippo?  
He suddenly jumped back with Rin behind him growling and gathering his power to attack. Jade knew why he became protective and knew he would attack if not stopped. "Shippo," she said firmly. "they are not here to harm anyone. They are free of Naraku and we have brought Kanna here for safety. Kagura will help in the battle against Naraku. There is nothing to fear." She watched as he calmed to look at her. "I need you to help look after Kanna. She has come to play with you and Rin."

Shippo looked between Jade and the women that he considered his enemies. "Are you sure we can trust them Aunt Jade?"

"Yes, Shippo I am." She kneeled to speak directly to him. "I know they have been enemies in the past, but everyone deserves a second chance. Remember they had no choice in their actions." She looked to her nephew and then to Rin who was already talking to the small demon. Then she noticed the small smile on Kanna looked once more to Shippo.

"Ok, Aunt Jade I'll do it."

Kagura was amazed at everything she saw and knew she would have a hard time taking Kanna away from here.

Jade saw the astonishment in her eyes and smiled. "Kagura, this is Hitomi she will try to keep the children out of trouble."

"It's nice to meet you Kagura." She then turned Kanna. "Hello would you like to come and play with the children in the gardens?" Before Kanna had a chance to answer Rin had already grabbed her wrist and was dragging her out the door. Hitomi just laughed at the scene before turning back to Kagura. "Don't worry she'll be fine and perfectly safe."

"Thank you."

Hitomi looked her mistress over noticing the changes. "You are prepared for battle already milady it's been awhile since you've let any of our barriers down."

"Yes, but I'll need the extra power to exile him."

Kagura listened to the conversation when realization hit. "You keep your power locked behind barriers?"

Jade looked at her with amusement. "It would never be wise to let your enemies know the true extent of your power. Besides every woman likes to keep some secrets." She looked to Hitomi. "We'll be back in the next two days so please let everyone know to have rooms ready and make sure Kohaku is ready for his sister."

"Yes milady I will and I'll even start preparing the nurseries," she said. "I can't wait to have little one running around again."

Kagura noticed that Jade had closed her eyes and was shaking her head. This had clearly been mentioned several times by Jade's reaction and Hitomi's smile.

"Come on Kagura it's time to get back before Sesshomaru kills Inuysaha and Koga." She turned to make a new portal followed by Kagura and once more returned to camp to rest before the battle.

Hope you enjoyed the chapter. I'm close to being done only a couple more. Hopefully it's not to bad for my first fic. If you like it let me know I'd really appreciate it.


	31. Chapter 31

Thank you to those that have taken time to review. I enjoy reading them greatly.

Chapter 31

Jade and Kagura came back through the portal to see Inuyasha and Koga fighting once again and Sesshomaru getting ready to behead them both. Jade sighed in frustration before walking in between both of them throwing each one to opposite sides of camp and glaring at them. "I suggest the two of you save your arguments to because tomorrow we go into battle and I will not listen to petty ramblings tonight."

"How are the children Jade?" Kagome asked trying to keep her from killing both of them.

"They're fine, but anxious to see everyone."

"Would someone tell me what the hell is going on and how you two went from being human to immortals?"

Jade looked at Koga and rolled her eyes at having to explain everything again. "Sit down Koga and I'll explain." By the time she had finished Koga was speechless at what he had heard. "Now that everyone is up to date on my past I'm going to take a walk." The night was clean and calm giving her a sense of peace. 'The calm before the storm,' she thought as she watched the stars. The night eased her mind and made her body relax.

Sesshomaru watched his mate as she stared into the night sky. He growled low at the beauty before him as the moonlight gave her an ethereal look making her hair and wings glow. He was sure that there was no male alive that would not kill to gain her attentions.

Jade knew he was there and leaned into his embrace s he wrapped his arms around her waist. "It's so calm tonight."

"The air of an upcoming battle is present and many are leaving the area for safety."

"It seems as if I'm always in battle in one form or another."

"That is the duty of a Lord and Lady to always protect and keep peace."

"Yes and I have no regrets about the life I've chosen only that I wish there were more quiet moments to enjoy."

"When Naraku is dead we will take time to ourselves. I do have a promise to keep after all." He smirked at the look of confusion on her face. "I promised you would be carrying my pup when this task was finished and I for one am looking forward to starting a family with you." If he wouldn't have been looking at her he would have missed the small blush that formed on her cheeks before once more turning away from him.

"One thing at a time Sesshomaru. Let's kill Naraku first." She did not see the determination that had entered his eyes as he turned her around and kissed her hard demanding entrance. She struggled for a moment before finally giving into him.

Sesshomaru would not allow his mate to deny him. When he felt her submit he eased up and kissed her with all of the passion he held. His right hand found it's way to the back of her neck to fist in her hair and hold her where he wanted while his left was placed on her lower back to hold her firmly against his body. He gently laid her on the ground thankful that her wings were now gone. He couldn't get enough of her taste and smell as he kissed along her jaw line and down her neck to his mark. The small moan he received only excited him more as his hand started to lightly squeeze her breast while he nipped at his mark making her back arch in pleasure. He wanted to feel her body against his as he sat up and quickly removed both of their clothes. Her body called to him, as he smelt her arousal spike. He would not deny either of them, but he would make sure she was screaming before he was through. He lightly trailed his claws down her neck to the valley between her breasts before circling her erect nipple and down her stomach. Sesshomaru could hear her panting and smell her arousal climbing as his claws gently explored every line of her body. He watched as her eyes closed and her hands fisted at her sides trying to keep control of herself as his claws went lower still to pass over where she wanted him to be most to caress the inside of one thigh and then the other. Jade could feel her body burning for more as she felt Sesshomaru's mouth gently kissing her neck, but still not really touching her. She wrapped her arms around his neck trying to pull him loser, but he would not let her and wrapped both wrists in his hand above her head. His head lifted slightly as he began to nibble on her ear. "Do not move until I say koi."

Jade was breathing heavily, but still kept most of her composure. "And if I do." When she looked into his eyes and saw the promise they held she couldn't help the shiver that went down her spine.

He bent once more to her ear and whispered, "I'm sure I can think of several punishments for you."

His lips descended onto her once again as his mouth took the same route as his claws teasing her body. With his superior hearing he could hear every moan and whimper as he trailed his tongue along her body kissing as he went.

Jade felt as if she would go mad as he continued to deny her. His mouth had found its way down her body where he was nipping at her inner thighs. She moved her hands back to her sides and yelped as she felt his fangs bite into her harder in warning.

He knew she couldn't wait much longer and neither could he. Sesshomaru waited until she looked at him before lowering himself to her core and gently licking her while keeping eye contact. As her eyes started to close he growled a warning wanting her to watch him. Within minutes she was screaming her release as he continued to savor her taste. Her body barely had time to recover as he kissed his way back up her body suckling her breasts while inserting a single digit within her body moving slowly to torture her again. Her hands fisted in his hair to pull him closer to her as she moved her hips to relieve some of her frustration. Sesshomaru released her breasts and pulled his hand from her body to taste her essence. He growled low at the desire and lust that was evident in her eyes. His control snapped when her tongue came out to wet her lips.

Jade was watching him when she suddenly found herself flipped over onto her hands and knees with her mate behind her. She moaned as he entered her and started out with long smooth strokes, but she needed more. "Please, Sesshomaru."

"Please what koi."

His voice was husky with desire and it only encouraged her further. "I need more, please Sesshomaru."

He gladly gave into her wishes and was soon pounding into her body. It didn't take long before Jade was screaming her release once more and soon after Sesshomaru let out a roar telling all of his satisfaction. His fangs once more found themselves embedded in his mates shoulder and as he pulled away he licked the blood that had been shed relishing in the taste. Sesshomaru lay on his side bringing her with him as he pulled his haori on top of them to rest. He smiled as he felt Jade wrap her arm around his waist as he held her close listening to the steady beat of her heart. He watched his mate knowing that she was fertile right now and would more than likely conceive a pup from this union. He was also aware that Kagome was also in the same state. 'It looks like we may both end up expecting pups at the same time brother.'

Inuyasha watched as Sesshomaru followed after his mate while he held his own closer. 'Tomorrow all of this will finally be over and Kikyo will be put to rest. Then we can all live in peace, have the families we want and all be together.' He smiled at the thought of finally having a family with a mate that loves him for who he is.

Kagome watched the emotions in his eyes and wondered what had made him so happy. "What are you thinking about?"

He smiled at her, "the future."

Kagome laid her hand on his cheek, "everything will be fine and we'll be together always." She leaned up and kissed him showing her love. It started out as chaste, but quickly turned passionate.

Inuyasha picked her up bridal style and took off through the trees. He finally stopped a few miles away at a small clearing that was surrounded by small white flowers and took off his haori to lay on the ground and smiled at Kagome.

Kagome couldn't help but smile and closed her eyes in contentment as he gently ran his claws along her cheek. She could feel his other hand come around her waist to pull her closer to his body as he bent to whisper in her ear.

"I was thinking of our future together and the pups we will have. I was also thinking I'd like to start that family now." He looked into her eyes looking for any sign of resistance, but only saw love and acceptance.

"I would love nothing more than to start a family with you," she whispered.

Inuyasha didn't give her time to change her mind as he pulled her into a hungry kiss and onto the haori. His lips trailed down her neck as his hand squeezed her breast roughly causing her to moan. Kagome's hands reached up to caress his ears earning her a growl of approval as he shred her clothes to taste her flesh. The smell of her arousal was getting stronger as he rolled her nipples between his claws before teasing them with his mouth. His fangs gently ran across them making her moan even loader as her back arched pushing more of her breast into his mouth and her hands fisted in his hair. She felt his hand reach down to gently caress the bundle of nerves at her womanhood, which quickly sent her over the edge. Inuyasha grinned as she screamed her release and kissed his way down her body. He waited until her breathing calmed down before tasting her and earning another moan of approval. Kagome was in heaven when she felt him at her entrance and fisted her hand in his hair trying to pull him closer. He quickened his pace as he felt her growing closer to her release once again and used his tongue to delve deep inside her core. Kagome knew she couldn't hold out much longer as his hand came up to squeeze her breast as he continued his assault on her lower body as well. She felt the familiar knot form as she screamed her release once again. Inuyasha wanted to make sure his mate was satisfied before he sought his own completion and now with the smell of her arousal surrounding him he was rock hard. He kissed and licked his way up her body to kiss her roughly letting her taste herself on his lips and settled himself firmly between her legs. Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him hard as she also wrapped her legs around his waist so he could feel her readiness. He knew what she wanted and quickly entered her warm sheath giving her only a moment to adjust before he was thrusting into her body. Inuyasha sat up with her legs wrapped around his waist and his hands on her hips raising her so he could reach deeper and was met thrust for thrust. He wanted and needed more as he quickly left her body earning a whimper of disapproval from his mate before positioning her on hands and knees and once more burying himself inside her. His hands once more found her hips as he forced himself into her body and harder than before. He could feel she was close as her muscles tightened around his length triggering his own release. Inuyasha's fangs lengthened to once more embed themselves in her shoulder and at the feel of them sinking into her flesh Kagome screamed as her own release over took her body. Inuyasha held his mate tightly as he emptied himself into her womb and fell to his side in exhaustion bringing Kagome with him. They fell asleep clinging to each other and knowing that their union would start the family both had wanted for so very long.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter and hope you find time to review.


	32. Chapter 32

Thanks for the review that I have received. Hope you like the new chapter.

Chapter 32

Jade awoke as morning approached and watched as her mate started to stir as well. She looked at the clear sky that did not ease her mind of the upcoming battle.

Sesshomaru watched as his mate sat deep in thought and gently touched her shoulder to offer her comfort. "All will be well mate. The half breed no longer has the shikon jewel so he has no power."

She had a look of concern that he did not understand. "He still bares traces of the jewel's power because he held it longer than most, although I doubt he even realizes it or has the ability to access it."

"So what worries you?" He was stunned as her eyes turned cold and harder than he'd ever seen.

"Kikyo has sided with him and can assist him in tapping into what little power remains. Even though he no longer holds the jewel that does not mean he is not a threat."

"Then we will have to finish this quickly so that he doesn't have time to use it."

Jade looked at the sky once more before looking towards the west. "We must gather the others. He's coming." They both walked calmly into the clearing where everyone was anxiously waiting.

Kagome looked up when she felt her sister's presence and saw the hard look in her eyes. 'It's time,' she thought and came to her sister's side looking at her friends that were watching them. "Do not forget what we said and stay behind us at all costs. If you do not then you may be purified," her voice left no room for argument and held an undeniable authority. Everyone cleared camp and began to head west. An hour later they stopped at a very large clearing.

Jade and Kagome took in the site. "This will do and we'll let him come to us."

"We might as well get ready," said Kagome. Jade nodded her head in agreement as both women walked away from the others. Everyone watched as the women started to glow. Their hair blew gently in a breeze that could not be felt, but was increasing, as was their power. Kagome's hair flew wildly as her hair faded to have reveal streaks of lavender and silver. Her clothes changed to tight silver top that showed all of her curves and crossed in the back leaving room for her wings that also grew larger. Her pants were midnight blue with slits that ran down the outer thigh with silver silk showing through. Her black knee high boots remained as chest armor appeared as well as her twin swords at her side. Everyone was astonished at the power that was rolling off of her and looked to see Jade's armor as well. She now wore a light green sleeveless shirt that crossed in the back like Kagome's with black trim. Her pants were black with a green dragon that wrapped around her leg and ended with its head resting lightly on her right hip. Her arms were bare except for a jade spiral that went from her upper right arm to her elbow and a pair of fingerless black gloves that tightened at her wrists. She wore no armor and her twin katanas were at her side. If you looked closely you could see daggers in the side of her boots and two at the small of her back.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha looked at their mates and could barely contain their growls at the scent of Koga and Miroku's arousal. Their clothing showed their curves to perfection as both women suddenly turned to the west drawing their weapons.

Jade looked at their friends that she now considered family. "Don't forget to stay behind us. We don't want to purify you by mistake." They watched as Naraku and Kikyo came to the top of the hill and watched them before attacking.

Naraku felt the power of the woman he lusted for and took in her form. His arousal was apparent as his eyes roamed her body and looked into her eyes seeing the anger present. A slow malicious grin became apparent on his face as his hand rose and sent the signal to attack. The demons all came at them at once and by the hundreds.

Jade and Kagome took to the air as Sango released her hiarakotsu. Their chanting could be heard as both women suddenly opened their eyes for everyone to see only the pure white of their power. "Waves of Purity," was heard, as everyone made sure they were out of harms way. They watched as over a hundred demons were purified instantly, but hundreds more were still coming. The guardians let out several more powerful attacks purifying the majority of demons.

Kikyo and Naraku watched as the demons were purified and knew they needed to act while they were busy. Kikyo made for the tree line to come behind the group and took aim at Kagome. She let the arrow fly, but Inuyasha stopped it at the last second.

Inuyasha had just killed the demon he was fighting when he caught the sound of an arrow being fired. He turned to see it headed straight for his mate and quickly intercepted. There behind them was the dead miko already stringing another arrow in her bow. The sight made his blood boil with fury that she would attack from behind like a coward. "Kikyo," he growled and ran to confront her. "Are you that much of a coward, Kikyo. To attack when your target's back is turned?"

Kikyo looked at him with hatred evident in her eyes. "You promised to protect me and to return to hell with me. Instead you betray me once again and mate with that bitch. I will kill her and then take you to hell with me."

"I will never go with you and I won't allow you to kill my mate. It's time you returned what you stole from her."

"Stole from her. She took you from me and has MY soul."

"It is not your soul. Kagome is not your reincarnation, but Midoriko's."

Kikyo's aura flared in her anger. "You belong to ME."

"I belong to Kagome."

She became enraged and started to quickly fire arrows one after another. Inuyasha managed to dodge until she hit him in the leg. She watched as he pulled out the arrow and had a malicious gleam in her eyes. 'It won't be long now and he'll be dead.'

Inuyasha noticed the change in her stance and knew something was wrong. He could feel the healing powers acquired from mating Kagome flow through his body instead of just to his wound. 'It must have been poisoned.' Once more he stood to face her and quickly attacked. His claws shattered her bow as she tried to put a barrier around herself. "It is time for you to return to the grave Kikyo."

She gave him a cold look and dodged his attack. Her hand caught his sleeve and she poured her purification powers into it making him scream in pain. Kagome heard her mate's pain and turned to see him in battle with Kikyo. She nearly lost control when she saw the dead miko trying to purify her mate, but knew that it was impossible with her blood flowing through is veins. Even though she could not purify him it didn't mean it still would not cause pain. He was after all a demon. Inuyasha felt like his insides were on fire as he was being purified slowly. He could feel Kagome's rage and tried to push the pain away as he focused on his attacker.

'Soon you'll be dead Inuyasha, but I will make you suffer first,' she thought. She didn't notice how he had stopped screaming and was struggling to stand until she suddenly felt weak. She looked down to see him withdraw his arm from her body and the souls she had stolen leave. Her eyes caught his and noticed the sympathy there.

"I'm sorry Kikyo. I did care for you, but we were not meant to be." He had finally made his peace with her and watched as her body turned back into dust and bones. He turned to see Kagome, Jade and Sesshomaru fighting Naraku while the others fought the remaining demons and ran to help them.

Jade was fighting her way through the tentacles to get close to his body. She jumped high using her wings to keep herself out of his reach as they tried once more to grab her. She charged her swords with her holy powers and cut through only to have them form once again. She frowned at this realizing he had indeed tapped into small amount of power left by the shikon. 'Damn, I knew that corpse would tell him.' The scene below her showed the brutality of battle as she watched demons being ripped apart by Koga and Kagura while the humans were taking out as many as possible. She and Kagome had intentionally left some demons alive so that they would not feel cheated out of their revenge. 'It wouldn't do for us to have all of the fun,' she thought as she heard Inuyasha yell and saw his wind scar make its way to Naraku.

Naraku heard Inuyasha and looked up to see the wind scar coming at him. He barely managed to dodge the attack and sent his tentacles at Sesshomaru and Kagome trying to put some distance between them. He looked around quickly to see Jade hovering above trying to work her way to him and smirked. 'When this is over you'll be mine,' he thought as he blocked an attack by Sesshomaru's sword. He could see his death in the taiyoukai's eyes. The evil hanyou smirked as he pushed on his own sword gaining distance and releasing a cloud of miasma. While everyone tried to gain their bearings he quickly shot out tentacles to pierce both of the youkai's chests while trying to grab Kagome, but the attacks were quickly diverted. Inuyasha, seeing Naraku trying to grab Kagome, became infuriated as he once more used his wind scar shredding a large portion of his body. Naraku grinned as the body parts started to surround them attempting to absorb them into his body. Jade saw what was happening and quickly landed in front of the others purifying everything in her path to protect her loved ones. Her blood was boiling in anger as she calmly walked towards him. Each part of his vile body that tried to touch her was purified as Kagome joined her and side-by-side they approached his body purifying him as they went. Naraku screamed his rage at not being able to touch the women and he sought to find every trace of power that was given to him by the shikon and realized there was nothing left.

Jade and Kagome had placed a barrier around themselves and Naraku to protect the others as they sent him to hell. "Your done Naraku. It is time for your judgment. The crimes you have committed against demon and mankind are unforgivable and thus you have been sentenced to the lowest pit of hell with no chance of returning. I personally will make sure you stay there," said Jade.

"No matter what you do I'll find a way back."

The eyes of both guardians narrowed. "No, you won't," they said. Kagome formed a bow and arrow using her energy and took aim while Jade's eyes turned white and her aura turned a deadly red.

'You will not defeat me that easily,' he thought as he dodged the arrow aimed at his heart once more. He released another miasma cloud trying to get behind them, but when he reached where they should have been they were gone. Now he was pissed not only was the miasma not affecting them, but also they were able to fend off all of his attacks. His anger was increasing and he let his tentacles explode from his body as he took his true form. His torso still had its human appearance, but the rest of his body was that of a large spider.

"I absolutely hate spiders," whispered Kagome.

"I'd have to agree with you on that one," agreed Jade. They both knew that their mates were trying to break through the barrier to get to them, but knew it was time to finish this once and for all.

The miasma was clearing and Naraku found his targets as his tentacles came straight for them. "Now you mine." Before he could reach them though they disappeared. He once more looked for his prey and then felt excruciating pain. They had raced under his body without his noticing and had plunged their swords into his body and started racing towards the back purifying him as they went. Jade and Kagome took to the air and hovered just out of reach with their hands outstretched and chanted. Suddenly from their palms shards of light attacked Naraku purifying every place they touched. Everyone watched as the guardians slowly killed the evil hanyou and was shocked at their power and the skill they portrayed while fighting in perfect harmony. Once more Jade was chanting and was surrounded by a blood red aura while Kagome encased Naraku's body in purification. Both ignored his screams of pain and as the purification ended nothing was left, but the disfigured form of Onigumo.

"You may send me to hell, but I will find away to return and take my revenge," said Naraku.

Jade approached him as her body and aura glowed with power. "Never again will you harm innocents." Her aura flared to new heights as a portal formed to the side of his body and the blackened hands of the damned reached out grabbing onto him to slowly drag him into hell.

"No, let go of me," he screamed as a hand covered his mouth to stop his cries. Everyone watched as the bandit was pulled into the portal with hands silencing his cries for release sending a shiver down their spines. The portal closed when he was through and finally Jade and Kagome let the barrier down. Both looked to everyone smiling before staggering a little and falling into unconsciousness.

Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Sorry it took so long to get out. Let me know if you liked it.


	33. Chapter 33

I hope that those that have read this fic have enjoyed it. I appreciate those that have reviewed.

Chapter 33

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru caught their mates before they hit the ground and held them closely. Everyone surrounded them to make sure their friends were all right causing the demons to growl. Sesshomaru held Jade tightly looking for any injuries and was relieved to find none. He stood holding his mate as Inuyasha did the same. "They have merely drained their energy and need to rest. We will return to the Western Palace until they wake." Everyone agreed and followed the taiyoukai and when they entered the palace Sesshomaru started giving orders to have rooms and meals prepared. The servants escorted them to their rooms and the hotsprings.

Sesshomaru walked to his personal hot springs and gently laid Jade on some soft pillows while he disrobed. When he turned to remove her clothes as well he noticed how she looked more peaceful and relaxed than he had ever seen her before. He reached out and gently caressed her cheek while taking in her scent. 'It's still to early to know if she is with pup yet. In a few more days I'll be able to tell,' he smiled. His hand quickly removed her clothing and laid her on a smooth stone in the center of the spring that barely covered her body enabling him to easily wash her hair and body. When finished he sat on a small ledge with her in his lap content in knowing that Naraku was now dead and she was safe.

Inuyasha was having the same thoughts as Sesshomaru as he lay in bed holding Kagome close to his body. He was enjoying her scent when he picked up a slight change and leaned in closer to get a better smell. The change was only slight, but when he realized what the change was he grinned with pride and excitement.

The others had been led to the dining room after they were rested and cleaned. They each looked around noticing that Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were not there. Miroku stopped one of the servants as she passed by, "excuse me miss, but will Lord Sesshomaru and Inuyasha be joining us for dinner?"

The young woman just smiled, "no, Lord Sesshomaru and Lord Inuyasha have decided to stay by their mates' side until they awaken."

"Thank you, for telling us." The woman just nodded and continued with her duties.

"I wonder how long they will sleep," asked Sango.

"I don't know," said Miroku, "it could be hours, days or even weeks with the amount of energy they used especially Jade when she opened that portal to hell."

Koga shivered at the memory. "I'll never forget the site of those hands pulling him to hell."

The others agreed and ate in silence lost in their own thoughts. Koga was watching the two humans with curiosity before he spoke. "So have you thought any about Kagome and Jade's offer?"

Miroku looked at the wolf demon. "No we haven't even talked about it. Now that everything is settled and Naraku gone we'll have to talk about it."

"You better decide soon, an offer like that isn't offered to just anyone," said Koga. The rest of dinner was spent in silence and soon after they returned to their rooms deep in thought.

Sango lay in her bed unable to sleep. 'Maybe a walk would do me good,' she thought.

Miroku couldn't sleep either wondering what should be done about their offer from their friends. He entered the garden intent to meditate on the situation and found that Sango was already there sitting among various flowers looking at the moon. His breath caught at the vision she made with her hair free of her normal bindings and flowing around her shoulders. She looked like a fallen goddess to him and couldn't have been more beautiful. "I see that you are unable to sleep as well," he spoke softly so he wouldn't startle her.

Sango looked at him with sadness. "It is not an easy decision. What they offer is immortality and the chance to have a family. It is not something I can ignore especially since it is something I have longed for. Kagome and Jade are already like my sisters and here they are wanting to adopt us and Kohaku into their family."

Miroku smiled, "it seems your decision is already made Sango. You would be with those you love without the fear of ever loosing them to time and if you decided to become a guardian as well you would be able to do what you do best." At her look of confusion he continued, "You protect those who don't have the strength to protect themselves. A trait that I have always admired about you."

"And what of you, Miroku? What would you choose?"

He gently took her hands in his and smiled warmly. "No matter what you decide whether it be human or immortal my heart will forever be yours and where you go so do I." His hand cupped her cheek tenderly, "I love you Sango. I will cherish our years together as husband and wife no matter how long that will be."

Sango had never heard such sincerity come from him. She was speechless as tears started to fall. "Miroku," she whispered as he gently wiped the tears away with his thumbs. Her eyes met his and watched as he slowly lowered himself to her lips. Sango was nervous, but did not pull back. His lips were soft as the kiss went from innocent to passionate.

Miroku was in heaven as he held the woman he loved in his arms pouring the love he had for her into that kiss. He released her when they needed air and put his forehead to hers holding her tight. "No matter what happens we will be together, Sango." He looked at her for another minute before continuing. "I would happily spend eternity with you."

Sango looked into his eyes looking for any signs of deception and found only love and sincerity. "Then eternity it will be with each other and those we consider family." This time she initiated the kiss and hoped that he too felt her for him as well.

Miroku pulled away from her and held her tightly. "I want us to be married soon. I don't know how much longer I will be able to wait to have you to myself."

"As soon as Kagome and Jade recover we will make the arrangements. I want Kohaku there with us."

Miroku nodded his agreement and composed himself. They sat together holding each other content to know that they would be together soon and have the family they dreamed of.

Kagome woke the next morning unsure of where she was or how she even got there. She looked around seeing a large window, small des and vanity. 'Where am I?' she thought. She was startled as she felt someone nuzzling her neck and softly growling.

"It's about time you woke up, koi. I was wondering how long you would sleep."

"I'm sorry to have worried you mate, but we did what needed to be done."

"You shouldn't have put yourself in that kind of danger Kagome. What if you would have been hurt and lost the pup?" he growled.

"Pup?"

Inuyasha turned her around to look at him as he held her gently. "Yes. You're carrying my pup Kagome." Kagome gave him the most brilliant smile he had ever seen before she kissed him passionately. When she released him grinning happily he grinned as well. "I guess that means you happy."

"Happy. I can't wait to tell everyone. Come on lets go find them." She started to get out of bed when he pulled her back.

"Kagome, Jade has not woken up yet."

Kagome looked at him with a loving smile on her face. "Don't worry Inuyasha. She used an incredible amount of energy and will need more time to regain it than I did. With the attacks she used and opening the portal the way she did completely drained her. Don't worry give her two days and she'll be up."

"I know she'll be alright. Sesshomaru won't leave her side until she wakes up."

"I'm glad to know that he truly loves her as she does him. Even though neither has said the words they both show it in their action. I'll have to bring him some food so that he can keep his strength up." Kagome got out of bed and headed to the hot springs to bathe and an hour later found herself in the dining room with a breakfast large enough to feed an army. She glared at Inuyasha once more. "I told you Inuyasha this is way to much foot and there is no way I can possibly eat it all."

"I want you to eat all of it. You need the food for the pup so it'll be healthy," Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha, I appreciate what your doing, but I am feeding myself and one child not an army."

"Ok, but I want to make sure that you and the pup are eating healthy," he grumbled.

Kagome just smiled at her mate. "Don't worry koi we'll be fine."

Sesshomaru had not left Jade's side in two days and she still didn't show signs of waking anytime soon. He looked up when he heard a knock at the door and knew it was Kagome. "Enter."

Kagome walked into the room with a tray of foot. "Good morning Sesshomaru. I thought that you'd be hungry by now." She set the tray down and walked to her sister's side to lightly hold her hand. "She will be waking soon. Tomorrow at the latest."

Sesshomaru watched her with interest. "How do you know that?"

"She has never been out for longer than three days. Usually she is not bothered by using extreme amounts of power, but opening the portal takes a lot more than just power." Sesshomaru just raised an eyebrow in question expecting her to explain herself and she paused to choose her words carefully and sighed. "Please don't misunderstand it takes an incredible amount of power to open the portal, but for Naraku to be dragged in without allowing the damned to escape also takes concentration. Normally if a soul is condemned to hell she just opens a smaller portal and sends it through quickly. However in Naraku's case she opened it further and allowed them to come and personally take him to the lowest level."

"She purposely terrified him by letting them come for him."

"Yes, she did. When the hands of the damned touch you images of what you will endure for eternity are shown. There are only a few cruel enough for Jade to do that because it will drain her completely, otherwise it doesn't affect her at all."

Sesshomaru looked at his mate. "I'll have to remember that for the future."

Kagome smiled at that comment. "Jade is not cruel unless forced to be and when she is you better stay out of her way." She watched as he gently removed a hair from her face. "Don't worry Sesshomaru she will wake soon so please eat something." She was about to leave when his voice stopped her.

"You are with pup, Kagome."

"Yes, I am Inuyasha told me as soon as I woke. He is very excited as I'm sure you are as well about your."

He stared at her with curiosity. "You can tell she is with pup as well."

"Yes, there is a small change in her aura. Your lucky Sesshomaru I have seen many seek her for their mate and she refused them all. I am glad that you found her and have made her happy." He gave no words only nodded his head in agreement and turned back to his mate.

'So your sister only confirmed what I had hoped for. I should be able to smell it in your scent soon.' His hand was placed gently on her belly that would soon swell with his pup and smiled.

Kagome went to the gardens to relax. There she found her friends as well as her mate and sat down to enjoy the late afternoon.

"Kagome, how is Jade?" asked Sango.

"She's fine Sango and should wake sometime tomorrow. Then we will return to the palace to collect the children."

Koga had caught the scent of everyone and left Kagura behind to speak with them. It was time to return to his pack. He approached everyone only to catch the change in Kagome's scent. When he realized what the scent was his eyes widened and rushed to her. Koga kneeled in front of Kagome and held her hands ignoring the growls of her mate. "Kagome you with pup."

Kagome grinned at her friends' shocked faces. "Yes, I am Koga and I couldn't be happier."

"Well Kagome if you're happy with dog turd over there than I'm happy for you. You know that if he ever screws up then you're welcome with my pack any day. I wish I could stay to see Jade, but I need to get back and check on my pack."

"It's alright Koga and than you. If you ever need anything just call us and we'll do what we can." He only nodded before he left in his usual cloud of dust.

"I hate that mangy wolf," grumbled Inuyasha.

Sango and Miroku were still wathing their friend when Koga's announcement finally him them. "Your pregnant," yelled Sango.

"Yes." Kagome was nearly tackled by the happy slayer.

"I'm so happy for you, but when did you find out?"

"Inuyasha told me this morning."

"Well I guess a congratulations is in order my friend." Miroku said as he slapped Inuyasha's back in a friendly gesture. "I knew you had it in you, but I didn't think you'd be that quick to have her with child." The next thing Miroku saw was blackness as a furious hanyou and slayer knocked him unconscious once more.

Kagome just shook her head. 'He'll never learn.' The rest of the day was spent talking and enjoying themselves in the gardens.

Jade found herself in a familiar garden beside a koi pond and looked to see two figures coming towards her. She knew that she was in a dream because she had been here many times in the spirit realm. The guardian waited patiently for these spirits to speak when they both stopped before her.

The male showed nothing but confidence and nobility, as did the female. They both had long silver hair and a crescent moon showing their lineage and golden eyes. The male had twin tails, while his hair was pulled into a high ponytail and wore the armor of a warrior. The female had gentle eyes and wore a pure white kimono. Lady Jade," I came to speak with you about rejoining my sons.

"As you wish Lord Inutaisho and Lady Sakura," Jade bowed slightly in respect as they did also.

Lady Sakura turned to Jade and smiled gently before speaking. "I wish to thank you Lady Jade you have melted my son's cold heart and he is once more showing emotion. I am proud that my son has found a mate such as you."

Jade was shocked, she didn't expect such a compliment for a demoness. "Thank you Lady Sakura. I am proud to be the mate of Sesshomaru. Even if he doesn't show it he does have a good heart."

"I'm sure you are aware Lady Jade that both you and Lady Kagome are now with pup."

"I did not know Lord Inutaisho, but thank you for telling me."

"I told you that I wanted to be reunited with my sons and have come to my decision."

Sorry, but I have to leave something for the last chapter. Anyway hoped you enjoyed the update.If you did let me know.


	34. Chapter 34

Ok well I thought I could finish this up in one last chapter, but looks like it'll have to be two. So those that like this fic get one more after this. Thanks for all of the reviews that I have received.

Chapter 34

Jade waited patiently as Inutaisho found the words he was seeking. "I spent many years with Sesshomaru and knew him well, but I was unable to know Inuyasha. I am aware of everything that has happened with my sons, but I wish to be reborn as Inuyasha's son. This way my soul will know the son I was not able to know in this life."

Jade just smiled warmly at the Western Lord. "I understand your decision Lord Inutaisho and am happy to grant your request." She laughed softly to herself and saw the curious look she was given. "I'm actually relieved of your decision I'm not quite sure I could handle both you and Sesshomaru at the same time. I remember your younger days and you are more alike than either of you would like to admit."

He gave her a mock growl while Lady Sakura laughed as well. At his growl towards her she laughed even more. "She is right koi, the two of you are more alike than you'll admit."

Unfortunately Jade could not contain her laughter at his dejected look. "When the time is right I will call you to your new form. I know that Sesshomaru will understand your decision."

Inutaisho bowed to her in gratitude. "I thank you Lady Jade for allowing me this honor to once more be with my sons even if it will be slightly awkward going from being the father to son."

Sesshomaru lay next to his mate and was confused when she started laughing softly and nodded her head as if agreeing to something. 'What is she doing.'?

Jade however was still laughing at the deceased Lord when she felt the pull to awake. "It is time for me to leave, but please do me one favor milord. Make sure you give Inuyasha hell. He nearly drove me mad when I first met him."

The pure look of evil in his eyes could not be missed. "Of course, Lady Jade" he waited until she started to fade before adding, "or should I say Aunt Jade." He couldn't help the laughter that rolled from him as she looked at him with astonishment on her face when she disappeared.

Jade woke to a splitting headache and not knowing where she was. She rolled to her side and lifted her upper body using her arms. "Kami, my head hurts."

Sesshomaru came to his mate's side and touched her gently. "Are you alright, Jade?"

She looked up to see concerned golden eyes staring at her and smiled. "I'll be fine. I'm still a little weak. Your father has also come to a decision and decided to tell me while I was sleeping." She was trying to sit up and was having a hard time when she was picked up and placed in Sesshomaru's lap. "Thank you." Jade knew he was anxious for her to continue and took a deep breath. "I was informed by your father and Lady Sakura that both Kagome and I are now with pup. Your mother has asked me to make sure that I tell you how proud she is of you and sends her love as well. Inutaisho has told me that he spent many years with you and couldn't be more proud of what you have become. His regret is that he was unable to do the same with Inuyasha and wishes to return as his son so that his soul may know the son he was not able to in his previous life." She watched as he took in her words and could see a slight anger there, but also understanding. "Sesshomaru, he loves you very much and is proud of the Lord you have become. Now it is time for him to know the son that did not know him." The mischievous grin that appeared did not go unnoticed by Sesshomaru as he raised an eyebrow in silent question. "Besides I told Inutaisho to give Inuyasha hell for all the trouble he gave me when I joined their search."

He couldn't help, but smile at his mate and her plans to make his brother's life hell. "I accept his decision and understand his reason behind his choice.'

Jade looked at him and grinned, "Besides there is no way I could deal with both of you at the same time. I'd be insane in no time."

His eyes lit up in amusement and he couldn't suppress the chuckle that came out. "I'm just glad that you're alright and awake. Although I should punish you for not allowing me to protect you when you could have been hurt and lost the pup."

"I'm sorry to have worried you, but I couldn't take the chance of anyone else being pulled into the portal by mistake."

Sesshomaru held her gently taking in her scent. "You scared me Jade. I don't know what I'd do if you were hurt or I lost you." He pulled away slightly to look into the eyes he loved so much. "I love you, Jade."

Jade was stunned never before had he said those words to her. She looked into his eyes and for the first time saw the emotions that had long been hidden. Her hand came to rest on his cheek lovingly and smiled. "I love you, too." The words had barely been said when she found herself in a passionate kiss that took her breath away. They were interrupted by a soft knock on the door and Sesshomaru growled his annoyance. "Come in," said Jade as she rested her head against Sesshomaru's shoulder.

Kagome walked in with Inuyasha at her side. "I knew I felt you wake up. Everyone has been worried for you."

Jade looked at her sister and grinned at Inuyasha. He saw the grin and started to back away slightly not trusting that particular grin that always meant trouble for him. "Um are you ok Jade?"

"I'm perfectly fine Inuyasha and have some good news for the both of you, but first if you don't mind I'd like to bathe and eat."

"Of course Jade dinner will be served soon so we'll all meet in the dining room if it's ok with you."

"That's fine." She watched as they left and smiled at her mate. "Well since this is your castle will you please show me to the nearest hot spring."

Sesshomaru picked his mate up and carried her to the hot spring knowing she was still weak. He brought her to his personal springs and sat her once more on the pillows while he disrobed. He turned to find her already slipping her yukata off her shoulders. The sight of her pale skin bearing his mark only increased his arousal as he helped her into the water. He knew that she was still to weak for intimacy and would wait.

Jade just sighed in contentment as she was placed in the warm water. "Kami this feels so good." She looked up to see her mate watching with desire in his eyes. He sat behind her and reached to the side of the spring where jars were laid out for bathing. Sesshomaru grabbed a handful of lavender and started to once more wash her hair. When finished Jade slipped under the water to rinse hair clean. She came back up only to have his hands on her body washing it gently. Her head bowed in relaxation as his hands eased the stiffness of her muscles. Jade was enjoying the attentions of her mate and began to fall asleep when she felt him lift her out of the water to once more be sat on the pillows so he could gather her kimono. She stood and tried to walk, but nearly collapsed again.

Sesshomaru knew that she needed more time to regain her strength and caught her before she fell. "Your still exhausted Jade." He picked her up bridal style and carried her to the dining room where everyone was waiting and set her down to his right as he took his rightful place at the head of the table.

Kagome smiled at her sister, but could also still see the fatigue in her eyes and knew she needed more rest. After everyone was done eating she stood and looked to her sister. "I have some good news I'd like to share with you Jade." When she knew she had her attention she continued. "Inuyasha and I are going to have a pup."

Jade smiled at her sister. "I already know and I too have a surprise. Sesshomaru and I are having one as well, but my surprise to you is that while I was resting Inutaisho came to me with his decision. He has decided to be reincarnated as your son." At the look of astonishment on their faces she couldn't help but laugh. "I did however make sure that he gave me his word to give you hell Inuyasha in return for your torture of me when I joined your group."

Inuyasha was stunned beyond belief. "My father will be my son," he whispered.

"As unusual as it seems Inuyasha, yes. Although he will have no memories of his past life his soul will still be that of your father. This is his request because he wishes to be reunited with his sons. I don't normally grant these kind of requests, but he is a good friend so I granted it this once."

Sango and Miroku had been listening to all of the good news and decided to add theirs as well. "We have come to our decision as well. Both Sango and I have decided to accept your offer to become family and eventually guardians as well. We have also decided to be married as quickly as possible so that we may begin our life together." Everyone congratulated them and welcomed them to the family.

Jade looked to everyone the happiness radiating from her. "When we return to the palace we will perform the ceremonies. I just a little more rest to regain my strength."

Sesshomaru had been watching his mate and noticed that she was tiring quickly so he once more carried her to their bedchambers. He looked down and noticed that she was already asleep and smiled. He gently lay her in bed and curled himself around her in a possessive manner as he too fell asleep. Jade slept for another two days while everyone prepared for the upcoming ceremonies.

Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please R&R.


	35. Chapter 35

Here's the final chapter I hope you have enjoyed the story.

Chapter 35

Kagome, Sango and Kagura prepared everything with the help of Hitomi and he children. The gardens were decorated beautifully with a small gazebo that housed the ceremonial goblets. The structure had carvings that showed the different seasons along with animals and flowers. There were various flowers all over that gave off pleasing aromas and were beautiful to look at. The children were playing under the watchful eye of Kagura when Shippo felt a tingling of his senses and looked to his mother. Kagome had felt it as well and looked to her son confirming his thoughts.

"Alright, Aunt Jade is awake now," Shippo cried.

"How do you know Shippo?" asked Rin.

"Anyone connected to her can feel when she reawakens after a long rest, Rin," said Kagome. "During the fight with Naraku she drained her energy more than she has ever done before so it has taken longer than normal to gain it back. Those that are connected to her will know when she is vulnerable so they can protect her better. When you are adopted by Jade you will be able to tell as well."

"Can we go see her now?" asked Rin.

"I'm sure she'd like the company, but lets give her a little while to wake up and get a bath ok."

"Ok, Aunt Kagome."

Jade woke up to find Sesshomaru waling into the bedroom with a tray of food for her. "Good morning."

Sesshomaru smirked at her while setting the tray down. "It's afternoon Jade and you've been asleep for two days." At the look of surprise on her face he laughed softly. "Kagome tells me that you've never drained yourself to that extent before so it does not surprise me. While you have been resting they have been preparing for the ceremonies and keeping the children busy as well."

"I'm glad to know everything has been taken care of in my absence. Now that I'm feeling back to normal we can perform the ceremonies tomorrow." She stood and walked to the small table that held the food. "Thank you, Sesshomaru."

"Eat, I know that you are hungry and you need to stay healthy for the pup." He smirked at the glare he received as he sat beside her to make sure she ate. He watched as she stood after eating heading to the bathing chambers and smiled. Sesshomaru gave her a couple minutes head start before following her. The site of her yukata pooling on the floor at her feet made his arousal harder to deny as she entered the water. He waited until she had finished her bath before wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her back to his chest kissing her neck while his hands held her in place. "I've been to long without you Jade," he whispered in her ear. He hardened even more when she moaned and pushed himself against her harder so she could feel his need. They continued their silent torture on each other as Sesshomaru's hands and mouth roamed her body and Jade reached behind her to tangle her hands in his hair. He brought her to the edge of the spring and ran his claws gently along her back. He entered her body and groaned as her muscles squeezed him tightly. They started out slowly and he increased his speed until he felt her close to her release only to slow down denying her. Sesshomaru was nipping and licking at her neck and shoulder as he fondled her breasts and moved within her body. He couldn't wait any longer as his thrusts became harder and faster as his grip on her hips tightened. Jade screamed as she met her release and Sesshomaru growled and sank his fangs into his mating mark shuddering as he emptied himself into her womb. They stayed in the hot spring for a little longer relaxing before they dressed to leave.

The children were playing when they saw Jade and Sesshomaru step out of a portal. "Lord Sesshomaru," screamed Rin as she wrapped herself around his legs in a hug. "Momma we had so much fun and helped get everything ready for the ceremonies."

Jade smiled, "I'm very happy Rin and tomorrow night we will be performing them. I've been told what a big help all of you were to everyone." She watched as they smiled at her acknowledgement and went back to playing.

"They have been waiting for you Jade," said Kagome. "You've slept longer than normal so I expect you to never use that much energy again. All of the guardian Lords have been dropping by congratulating us on the family additions and are expected to attend as well."

"Don't worry Kagome. I don't plan on ever using that much again, but this was a special case that deserved the extra attention. I promised him and eternity of hell and I never break a promise. He is now in the lowest level that I could fin with no hope of escaping." She looked around to see that Kagura was listening carefully to what she said. "I'd like to speak to you Kagura."

Kagura had been listening and was more than pleased to know that Naraku would never escape his prison. She was surprised when Jade had asked to speak to her. "Is something wrong Lady Jade?"

"Not at all Kagura, but I would like to offer you and Kanna the same as I did with Sango and Miroku to become family and have a place to call home. I would also like to train you to become a guardian of the dead for I can think of no one better to make sure that Naraku stays contained. I know how cunning he is and also know that he will be looking for a way to escape. As he was once your jailer you would become his. I will give you time to make you decision."

"Thank you Lady Jade. I will think about it." The rest of the afternoon was spent making last minute preparation and the next day proved to be beautiful. Everyone spent the day getting ready and the all of the new family members wee given new clothes to meet their new status. Kagura had thought long and hard about her choices and had come to her decision as she sought out Jade. She found her in the gardens meditating. "Lady Jade may I speak with you."

"Of course Kagura."

"I have decided to accept your offer. Kanna is happy here and I will become a guardian. You have shown us more kindness than we have ever known and now have a chance to have a real family as well. We have spoken and would gladly accept you offer."

"I'm glad Kagura. I know you will be an excellent guardian and sister." She left Jade to prepare herself and Kanna for the upcoming ceremony. Jade smiled as she left knowing that she had made the right choice.

It was nearing dusk and time to begin as everyone gathered in the gardens. Jade stood in the center of the gazebo with the goblet in her hand saying a small prayer to the gods to bless the event. She was surrounded by those she considered family. On her right stood Sesshomaru, Rin and Hitomi while on her left stood Kagome, Inuyasha and Shippo. Jade took a small dagger that had a golden handle and cut her hand letting her blood flow into two different goblets. Her blood combined with the water turning it dark red. "You have accepted the gift to become family and all that it entails. I am honored that you have all accepted. When you drink from this cup you will be bound to me and each other as well." She looked at everyone to see only acceptance and smiled. "Rin as my daughter you drink first." She handed the dagger to Sesshomaru who cut his hand as well letting his blood mix with Jade's. "You are being adopted by blood to me and Sesshomaru, Rin this will allow our blood to mix with yours letting all know you are our daughter."

"Yes okassan," said Rin. She was dressed in an ankle length white kimono that had daisies sewn along the bottom and right sleeve. She drank from the goblet and was surrounded by a soft pink glow. Rin felt like her blood was on fire and muffled her scream as her back ached in pain. The glow faded to reveal that her hair had grown longer and had gained a few silver streaks framing her face. On her forehead was a small white sphere with a blue crescent moon along the edge signifying her as the daughter of the Lady Guardian and a Western princess. She had also gained small white wings that were tipped in black. Sesshomaru caught her before she collapsed from her ordeal. "Thank you otousan. Now I have a real family again." That said she fell into a deep slumber within her father's protective arms and her mother smiling with pride.

Each came to Jade to drink from the cup that held her blood that would bind them together. Sango gained red streaks in her hair, a white sphere signifying her a guardian of life and large red wings tipped in black. Kanna and Kohaku also became guardians of life. Kanna had light blue streaks in her hair and silver wings tipped in light blue. Koharku was happy to be reunited with his sister and knowing that they would never be separated again. He gained silver streaks in his hair as well as black wings tipped in silver. Miroku and Kagura became guardians of the dead. Miroku's hair had grown to shoulder length and he gained violet streaks, a black circle on his forehead signifying a guardian of the dead and his wings were silver with violet tips. Kagura gained light red streaks in her hair as well as black wings tipped in red. The ceremony was witnessed by the Guardian Lords who also helped the new guardians to their chambers so they could rest.

The next day everyone was present once more to witness the wedding of Sango and Miroku, but what they didn't know was that Kagome had brought Keade to perform this ceremony. Both of them were happy to once more see their old friend. Miroku was dressed in black hakamas and a violet haori. Sango was dressed in a white kimono with gold trim and had a bouquet of red roses. They radiated happiness as Kohaku led her toward Miroku. She stood beside him and listened to Keade as she spoke. Miroku was to stunned at the beauty beside him. 'This beautiful woman is my wife and we'll be together for eternity.' He smiled at his thoughts and listened to Keade as she finished with the blessings. The reception was attended by all the family and Guardian Lords as well and they received blessings from everyone present. Mirku was thankful when everything was done and he could be alone with his bride. "Sango, my love you are the most beautiful woman I have ever known and have given me the greatest honor in my life by being my bride."

Sango smiled shyly at him and blushed at his praise. "I love you Miroku. Now we will have a life together and we can start our own family."

"Sango, will you bear my children?"

"As many as you like." Miroku gathered her in his arms and kissed her passionately. He slowly backed her up until they fell onto the bed never breaking the kiss. The feel of her body finally in his arms was heaven to him as his hand roamed her body slowly.

Sango felt like she was being driven closer to something, but didn't know what it was. She could feel his hands as they gently caressed her and bringing her body to life for the first time. The obi was undone without her realizing until she felt cool air brush against her skin. Miroku watched her eyes as he gently glided the back of his hand from her cheek down her neck and shoulder to the valley between her breasts to gently pass over her nipples watching as they hardened at his touch. He knew that she was innocent and had to take it slowly as he let her become accustomed to his touch. His hands moved lower to her flat stomach over to her hip as he glided up the inside of her thigh to repeat the action on her other thigh. He watched as her breathing steadily increased and her soft moans were driving him crazy. His hand made it's way to her womanhood to lightly tease making her body arch in pleasure. Sango was lost in the sensations he was creating as she felt his lips on her breast and his digit entered her core slowly stretching her. Her hands fisted in his hair pulling him closer and moaned softly. Miroku knew he couldn't hold on for much longer as his need for her was consuming him as he once more kissed her passionately. He moved between her thighs and kissed her neck before thrusting into her welcoming body. Sango hissed in slight pain as he whispered endearments to her. He held still for a moment before he started to move within her moaning at her tightness around his member. They started out slowly until Sango started meeting him thrust for thrust. Their speed picked up until Miroku was thrusting into her wildly and bother screamed as they felt their release. Miroku fell on top of Sango exhausted as she heeld him close to her. He rolled onto his back as Sango laid her head on his chest. A chaste kiss was placed on the top of her head. "I love you, Sango."

"I love you, too."

The next six months everyone was preparing for the births of the new children now that Sango was pregnant as well. The screams of both Jade and Kagome could be heard throughout the castle as Hitomi and Keade tried to keep the women as comfortable as possible. Their mates were more nervous than ever waiting the arrival of their pups and cringed at every scream that was heard. After several hours of labor finally one cry was heard and Sesshomaru had his daughter in his arms as he smiled at his exhausted mate. The pup had black hair with silver framing her face, eyes of molten gold like her father and the marking of a guardian of life and death with a blue crescent moon in the center. She had small silver wings tipped in lavender. "What will her name be Jade?" asked Sesshomaru. Jade looked at her and smiled. "Sakura." Sesshomaru smiled at his daughter and kissed her lightly while handing her to her mother to be fed. "She perfect Jade." He gave her a loving kiss as well. "I love you, Jade."

"I love you, Sesshomaru."

A few minutes later another cry was heard and Inuyasha proudly held his son. He had silver hair with his mother's blue eyes, the sign of a guardian of life and small silver wings tipped in black. "Well Inuyasha what should we call him?"

"Tsume," he said as he nuzzled his pup gently and handed him to his mother. "He will be strong and powerful like his parents. I love you, Kagome. You've given me the most precious gift possible, your love and our son."

Kagome smiled, "I love you, mate."

Everyone hovered over the new mothers and pups while Sango gently rubbed her ever-growing stomach and wondered what her child would be like. The pups and their mothers were soon asleep. They each thought about how they had come to be here and smiled. Now there would be little ones running around, much to Hitomi's delight, and with them came a new set of adventures and experiences.

I hope that you have enjoyed this fic as much as I have writing it. I would like to sincerely thank those that have sent me the great reviews, which gave me the encouragement needed to finish this. Please let me know if you enjoyed it. This is your last chance to review and I would like to know if you did.


End file.
